DanMachi: Pandora's Box
by Chichigami
Summary: Xiāng is an Adventurer who has been blessed by Pandora. But, even though he's been blessed, he's stuck in the 1st Floor for a year! Then, suddenly, he manages to pass through the First Floor. He later discovers he has developed a Skill, called "Funzen", which helped him in doing so. Then, the gears of fate start to work, and Xiāng's life will never be the same as before.


**Volume 1: Journey of the Argonaut of the Beginning**

* * *

 **Life 0: Fading Memories Of The Past**

* * *

Xiāng — that is my name.

I remember when I turned 18, I started working right away. I don't remember what kind of work it was, actually. Sorry. Anyway, that was sure funny. But then, one day...I remember overhearing some conversation of some costumers. By then, I was already 22 years old, if I remember right. I heard about... —The Dungeon.

A year after, while I was trying my best to find some Familia, I heard that Pandora has opened her box, and descended down, to us, mortals' world. When I heard these news, I was already 23 years old. Right. I searched for a Familia for a whole year! I was really desperate! But, I didn't care! If something interests me, then I will find it! If I want something, then I'll just get it! If I cannot get it, despite wanting it... —Then I'll just take it, by force if needed!

At that time, she was living somewhere. I didn't really know where. Although, I knew that she has started to recruit members to her Familia. It didn't really matter to her what race you were. Be it whatever race it is. Human. Elf. Pallum. Werewolf. Spirit. Any race. And, well...I am a Human, and after hearing about the Dungeon, I became really interested in it. So...well, yeah... Anyway! If I would have been just sitting here, without doing anything, I would have never been recruited by her! But, if sitting here and not doing anything was what wouldn't get me to advance forward, then I just had to go, forward! I would just have had to go to her, and ask her to give me her blessing! I would had just need to have her taking me into her Familia!

A week after, I found her, asked her to have her blessing, and seemingly, being just as desperate as I was to find a Familia, so she was, just as well, desperate to find someone to join her Familia. Thus, she gave me her blessing, shortly after. Ever since then, until this very day, I went to the Dungeon, every day. _I was really excited about it at first, but...after some time, I...saw it...a little bit..._ _ **boring**_ _..._ That's right...

—It has been a whole year ever since that day. It has been a whole year! How could I not improve enough to advance more!? How!? I...I will never forgive the weak me! I will never forgive my weakness! I...will get stronger...! I won't stay here! Not for another year! Nor for another month! Nor for another week! Nor even for another day! Nor even for another hour! Nor even for another minute! Nor even for another second! Nor even for another millisecond! I won't stay anymore... —On the **First Floor**!

I will advance from the First Floor, and go to the Second Floor! And then, I will advance from the Second Floor, and go to the Third Floor! And then, after that, I will advance from the Third Floor, and go to the Fourth Floor! And then, I will go to the Fifth Floor! And then, after that, I will get stronger and stronger! I won't stay weak! As if I will stay weak! Hell no!

Even after reaching the Fifth Floor, I will advance more, and reach to the Sixth Floor, and even after that, I will advance more, and reach to the Seventh Floor! And even after that, I will advance more, and reach to the Eighth Floor, and even after that, I will advance more, and reach to the Ninth Floor, and even after that, I will advance more, and reach to the Tenth Floor!

I...I know that I'm weak! But...why am I not allowed to get stronger!? Why!? Why, God!? Why, Pandora!? Why!? Why are there so strong Adventurers out there, who can reach even to the 60th Floor, and I am still stuck on the First Floor!? Why!? Answer me! Why should I stay so weak!? Why!?

That's sure ironic... Ha-ha-ha... I still remember being kind at first, being average at first, being caring at first, being someone good at first, being the worthy one, at first... But, look at me now... I'm desperate for strength. I'm hungry for power. I'm willing for more. I wish for more than I already have.

— **Since when...did I start wanting so much...?** Since when...was I such a bad person...? I...will I get stronger...being so bad, being like that...? Oh, right...I remember that Pandora said something about going to recruit someone. Maybe she knew that I was already _this much_ desperate for strength. I think that she already noticed that I won't stay myself for too long, at this rate... Anyway, since there's going to be a newbie here, I will have to train him, the hard way! I won't show any mercy, even if he will be weaker than me! I will show him how he should be! Just kidding. I won't be too hard on him. But, I _will_ train him. Even if not hard, but I still _will_ train him. I won't let him suffer from having the same bad feelings that I have!

Now...I start feeling better... Though, I still really wonder, who is it going to be? The newbie, that is. I hope that I will be able to act like I should act, as someone who was longer than him at it. I mean, I have the knowledge of someone who was at this for a year. Even though I do not have the strength of someone who was at this for a year.

—Then, a voice is heard. That is, some yet unknown voice. Although, I do know that voice. And so will you, sometime. Maybe even now.

"Xiang, come here for a second~!"

"Ahh... Okay! Just a moment, Pandora!"

Well then, sorry, but I'll have to go for now. My Goddess calls me. Ahh...I didn't introduce her, did I...? Or did I...? Anyway, she is my Goddess. The one that gave me a blessing. Pandora — that's her name. She is one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen, in my whole life. Such a beautiful girl she is. Ahh...I forgot to describe her to you...! Sorry.

She is a very beautiful girl, like I already said a number of times. She has a long black hair, and beautiful, dark brown eyes... Ah, also, her breasts are rather big, too. Her height is 162 cm. Also, this is classified, but I will still tell you! I heard that her measurements are B88-W59-H87. Pretty big boobs, that's for sure.

Ahh...that's right! I forgot to describe myself! My biggest mistake ever! Ahh...well, I guess it's better late than never... Well then, how do I look, really? Give me a second here. I need to go to the mirror, to see for myself how I actually look. Hmm...okay...so that's my hair...and these are my eyes...and this is my... Okay. I'm ready. And I'm nervous.

Well, I have blue-violet eyes, and spiky crimson hair. Also, I am pretty high. My height is 190 cm. You didn't expect me to be so high, did you? Huh! Humph! Right at you!

"Xiang~! Come here for a second already~! How much time does it take you, really~?"

"Okay, okay! Just a moment, okay? Can't you wait at least that long, Pandora?"

"Okay~."

Well then, you heard what happened. See you later. I will be back after I will finish doing something for my Goddess. I don't know what she will ask from me to do for her, however. Well, she usually just asks me a little thing, tells me to do a little thing, and then just teases me for being so weak. Ahh...sometimes, I really wish that she will be **a little bit** more serious than she always is...

"Xiang! Come here already! If you won't come here this moment, I'll break into your room, got it!? Come here, this moment! And no, don't tell me something like "Just a moment"! Don't "Just a moment" me!"

"Okay! I come, I come! Geez!"

Well then, now I'll really go. See you next time.

"Xiang! Come here already! I will kick your ass, really! And what's with that "Geez" thing!? Huh!? Explain it, properly, to me! And don't "Geez" me, got it!? Really, it takes a lot of effort out of me, to take care of you. Only if you were a little bit stronger, all of these hardships wouldn't have happened, and I wouldn't have had to go to recruit some new want-to-be-Adventurers, just because my Familia's Captain is such a weak Adventurer, who is stuck on the First Floor of the Dungeon, and for a whole year!"

"I'm...sorry..."

Well, I'm not in the mood for a talk right now. Not after Pandora teased me for being so weak. Well then, see you later. See you next time. I...need to go to clear my head... **tonight**...

* * *

 **Life 1: I Will Get Stronger**

* * *

 **Part 1**

That night, Xiang—I went to—The Dungeon. I—was frustrated. I—won't stay such a weak Adventurer. I—will get stronger. I—will give it all! I—will never give up! I—will get stronger! Thinking such thoughts, I went to the Dungeon. Of course, I started at the First Floor, like I always do. —But...things will be different tonight! Tonight, I will get down to the Second Floor! I won't stay on the First Floor! Hell no! If I said that I will get down to the Second Floor— **then I** _ **will**_ **get down to the Second Floor**!

I went to the Dungeon. I arrive. I am on the First Floor of the Dungeon, at the moment. I already remember everything here, as if it was my hand or something like that. I can describe it without even looking. The walls are light blue. The monsters here are Goblins and Kobolds. I remember it all, very well. While I think about such things, I start walking.

I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I don't see anyone around here. It sure isn't lively at night. I continue to walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. Hmm...where are the monsters...? Silly me. I just said a second ago that I remember everything here, as if it was my hand, and even though that, I forgot that the monsters are a little bit after this area. I continue to walk for a little bit. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. Then...I see...— **A** _ **Goblin**_.

As soon as I see that Goblin, I start fighting it. I draw my sword. As for my armor, I already wear it. Ahh...wait a minute...did I tell you what my equipment is? Ah, I didn't, did I?

Well, my armor and my sword aren't anything special, as of the moment. I just simply have a normal armor that is provided by the Guild, and as for my sword, it's the same. My sword is just a normal sword that is provided by the Guild, too. Although...I would really like to have some cool sword and some cool armor, with cool names at it. Because, at least, I will be able to know, that way, that my equipment, at least, isn't as weak as I am. ...But...as if I've got time...to think about such things...!

—The Goblin comes towards me; I slash towards him.

Slash!

The Goblin dodged my sword. Well, that must be because I am too weak, too slow, and cannot do anything. —But I will slay him, for sure! I'll slay him, clear my head, get out of this frustration of mine, go back home, and continue my way to become the Strongest Adventurer! I won't get myself to die here! Not now! And not anytime soon!

—The Goblin then hits me with his stick.

Swoosh!

While the Goblin dodged my sword's slash...I…on the other hand...couldn't dodge his mere stick's swing...

I spit blood out of my mouth, as I fall to the ground. Shit. Fuck this. Why this happens to me...? I don't have even the strength to talk—no, to think. Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why!? Why!? Why!? Why!? Why!? I...will show...you...! I—won't go down here! I—will become the Strongest Adventurer! **And** _ **no one**_ **will stop me from doing this!** I will become—the Strongest Adventurer!

After thinking as such, the Goblin already is close to me. If I don't do anything, I end here, without achieving anything. If I don't do anything, I will just die here, and never become the one who will be known as the Strongest Adventurer! ...But...it won't happen! Not today! Well, it's tonight, actually, but whatever! Who cares about such a minor detail?

I get up. I spit blood out of my mouth, once yet again. Shit. I'm not going to get anywhere, at this rate. I have to get myself together. I have to get back to myself. I have to at least beat the hell out of a mere Goblin!

—I slash at the Goblin.

Slash!

This time, I managed to hit the Goblin. ...But the Goblin still is here, as if nothing happened to him. Tsk! I won't die here! I won't leave! Not without something behind! I will die only after I've become the Strongest Adventurer! I will show you...my resolve!

—Then, I slash towards the Goblin, once again.

Slash!

This time, too, I managed to hit the Goblin. Even if the Goblin doesn't feel any impact, at all, it doesn't matter. Still, it's already two times in total, now. That is, the times I have hit this Goblin. To celebrate that, what do you think about doubling the amount of times that I have hit this Goblin?

—I then hit the Goblin two more times.

Slash! Slash!

I hit the Goblin again. The Goblin still doesn't fell anything special. It doesn't surprise me. It's a given. I am weak. This Goblin—is stronger than me. Right now, at the moment, that's the situation. There's no helping it. I'm not built to be Adventurer. I'm not fit for it. —But I _will_ , still…become...the one…who…will…be known…as...the Strongest Adventurer...!

—I then slash at the Goblin, four times more.

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

I hit the Goblin, once yet again, seemingly. And this time, seems like the Goblin starts feeling the impact. But still, it isn't anything near to be enough. Even with slashing already eight times in total, I'm too weak to defeat a **mere Goblin** with _this much_.

—I then slash the Goblin for more eight times! I will defeat this Goblin, for sure! I will become the Strongest Adventurer, for sure!

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

Seems like I hit the Goblin, with the additional eight slashes, too. So it's sixteen slashes it total. And the Goblin starts to get exhausted! At this rate, it seems possible to defeat this Goblin! This Goblin is better to think that he can defeat me!

—Then, I hit the Goblin for additional sixteen times, and even say "Take this!" before hitting the Goblin, out of getting into it too much.

"Take this! And this! And this! And this! And this! And this! And this, too! And here's more! I still have much more! Take this, and this, and this and this and this and this! I'm still not finished with you! I still have much more to give you! Take this, just as well! Don't think to yourself that I am already finished with you! Take this, just as well, too!

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

With this, it's already 32 times that I have hit the Goblin, in total. Seems like it still isn't enough. I start breathing heavily. Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! What's this!? Just when I'm _this close_ to finish off this Goblin! Fuck this! Why!? Why!? Why!? Why!? Why!? Why does this happen to me all of the time!? It's unfair! I will become the Strongest Adventurer! I won't stop here! I will hit this Goblin for more 32 times, and then we'll see who is the winner and who is the loser!

—I then slash at the Goblin for more thirty-two times.

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

This is it! With this much, even such a weakling, like me, can defeat a mere Goblin! It's already 64 times that I have hit this Goblin! I breathe very heavily. I fall on my knees. I breathe heavily. Seems like this Goblin, on the other hand, is the winner. Shit. Fuck this. Why? I have hit this fucker already for 64 times! Don't fuck with me! What's with this!?

—I try to get up. I fail. While I try and fail to get up, the Goblin tries to get up, and gets up. We're both exhausted right now. I breathe heavily, while lying on the ground. The Goblin doesn't move too much. I am furious. I am very furious. I will never let this fucker to kill me. I will beat the hell out of him! I will become the Strongest Adventurer! I won't die here!

Know what? I've got an idea. What about doubling the amount of times I already hit the fucker? I've hit him already 64 times, but it's still not enough. So what about hitting him for more 64 times, making it into 128 times? I think that with this, he wouldn't survive.

...But...I can't even get up...

What can I do against him? What can I do? What? What? What? What? What? I will do anything! So please, tell me! I won't run away! Not this time! I have run away from Goblins and Kobolds. I have had enough of this. That, I'm sure of.

—I get up.

—I am furious. So much, that I think that if I will run away, I'll end up hitting Pandora. I have to release this frustration. I have to kill him. If I won't, I don't know what will happen. Well, I did say that I will slash this fucker for more 64 times, and will make this 128 times that I have hit him, didn't I? Well, even if I'm weak, I have to, at least, be up for my word. Right?

—I then slash the fucker Goblin for more 64 times. I don't stop at one. I don't stop at two. I don't stop at four. I don't stop at eight. I don't stop at sixteen. I don't stop at thirty-two. I don't stop. I slash at this fucker Goblin for 64 times, and hit this fucker Goblin for 64 times.

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

The Goblin already started screaming ever since I pointed my sword at him. I like this. The feeling of being superior. I like this. This is so good. This is the best. I like this. This is good. This is the best. I hear this fucker Goblin's screams, for sixty-four times. That's it. That's it! That's it! That's what I have always wanted! That's what I have always searched for! That's it! That's it! I like this! I like this! I like this! I love this! I love this! I love this! This is the best! This is the best! This is the best!

—I start losing it, because of having too much fun, while being furious, and start already thinking out loud. I don't care how I look. I know I'm looking like some suspicious freak, but I don't care. This is much more satisfying than you think.

"How does this feel, Goblin!? Huh!? How does _this_ feel, huh, _**Goblin**_ ~!? You like this? You like this? You like this? You like this? You like this? Oi, do you like this? Huh!? Tell me! How is this? How is this? How is this? How is this? How is this? Huh? How is this!? How is this!? How is this!? How is this!? How is this!? Huh!? Tell me! I want to know! Tell me! I want to hear! I want to hear you saying it! Tell me! How does this feeeellll!? Huuuuhhhh!? Tell me! Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Fuhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Seems like I even started laughing out loud. I still talked. I still spoke. I still tried to satisfy my rage. I still tried to self-satisfy myself. I don't know what it is, but seems like whenever I hit this Goblin, I feel like I could burst from happiness! This is good! I like this! This is the best! I don't care what others think about me. Well, it's not like there are any Adventurers here that will see my raging like this. I don't care. This is something that I searched for, for a long time! I don't know how I couldn't know that it has been here, all this time! This is good! This is good! This is good! I! Like! This!

—Then, I already start speaking out loud my thoughts. That is to say, I start thinking out loud. And when I say "loud", I mean it. Literally. I'm really speaking these thoughts out very loud.

"Yeah! Feel! Feel this! How is this!? Huh!? Tell me! I like it! Woohoo! Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! That's what really is fun to do! That's what I really want! That's what I really was born for! That's what I really yearned for! That's really what I really wished for! That's what I always wanted to do, ever since I became Adventurer! This is my first step, in becoming the Strongest Adventurer! YEAH! IT FEELS SO GOOD! MORE! GIVE ME MORE! I CANNOT STOP! MORE! MORE! MORE! MORE! MORE! GIVE ME MORE! THAT FEELS SO GOOD! Hahahahahahahaha! Fuhahahahaha! Fuhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! MORE! GIVE ME MORE! I WANT MORE! IT FEELS SO GOOD! I CAN'T HOLD MYSELF AND MY LAUGHTER BACK! Fuhahahahahaha! Fuhahahahahahahahahahahahaha! This is real entertainment! This is really what Adventurers really are about! I LIKE THIS! Haha! Fuhahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Yes. That's it. That's what I like. I want more. I want more. I want more. I want more. I want more. I. Want. More. I want more of this. I want more of this. I want more of this. I want more of this. I. Want. More. Of. This. More. More. More. More. More. Give me more. Give me more. Give me more. Give me more. Give me more. Give. Me. More. Give me more of this. Give me more of this. Give me more of this. Give me more of this. Give me more of this. Give. Me. More. Of. This. More, more, more, more, more! I want more!

—Then, the Goblin comes at me. I come at him, as well. We both come at each other. We are about to exchange blows. That is when I hit him, and land the finishing blow on him. In that blow, I use a lot of my power. With this, I will make sure this fucker Goblin won't stay alive, and I will also make sure that it will kill this fucker. That is, this blow. This blow is a slash, though, to be correct. That is—I slash him—.

Slash!

The Goblin started screaming more and more. I can feel it. He is in a great pain right now. I like it. I love it. I like this. I love this. I know that it's a bad thing to like such a thing. I know that it's a bad thing to love such a thing. I know. I am bad. I am very bad. To love such a thing. I am crazy. I know. Right now, I am crazy. But...

"—I LOVE THIS! FUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I pulled out my sword. That's right. I didn't slash through him, but into him. After I pulled my sword out of the Goblin, a lot of blood came out. I look at the blood. I like it—. I...I—love it.

Anyway, since it's already time to land the finishing blow...I guess that's it. I guess I need to land the finishing blow, and exchange what he will leave behind, the Magic Stone that he will leave behind, exchange that into Valis.

—I slash through him, again, with a lot of my strength.

Slash!

I hit that fucker Goblin, and that fucker Goblin died from that, and after dying from that, that fucker Goblin exploded, and after exploding, that fucker Goblin left behind a Magic Stone, which I picked up a moment later.

Just a moment ago, I landed the finishing blow on that fucker Goblin. Amidst of that—what happened just a moment ago, was a cold, emotionless look, on my right eye. While on my other eye, my left eye, was a sad look, accompanied by tears. That's right. I was filled with an emotion that has two sides; anger and sadness. That emotion is hatred.

That's right. I was filled with hatred. I was filled with hatred. Towards those fucker Goblins. No, not just those fucker Goblins. Towards all of the monsters in the Dungeon. Everyone there. Every single one of them, I hate! But...more than all...my hatred was...it was... Towards myself. Towards my weakness. Towards the weak me.

I start walking towards the exit of the Dungeon. Seems like there aren't so much monsters here to attack me now, when I go back from here, from the Dungeon.

Well, for now, I think this much is enough. For tonight, that is. I think that this was satisfying enough for tonight. Tomorrow, at night, I will come here, once again, and will fight again. Next time, I will defeat either two Goblins or one Goblin and one Kobold or two Kobolds. I won't stray. I won't stay weak.

 **I—will get stronger!**

— **I will become the Strongest Adventurer!**

 **Part 2**

I'm back at home right now. Pandora is already asleep. I...my feelings are weird right now... Just a few moments ago, when I was in the Dungeon, and I was furious, I suddenly felt a whole lot stronger. It was very weird. I don't know what this feeling is. It felt weird. It felt good. It was indescribable. Well, for now, I guess I should sleep first. Tomorrow, I won't take a break. I will defeat more and more of the monsters of the First Floor of the Dungeon.

I think that after a week, I will be able to go down up to the Second Floor of the Dungeon, and then, a week after that, I think that I will be already able to go down to the Third Floor of the Dungeon, and then, another week after that, I think that I will be able to already go down to the Fourth Floor of the Dungeon, and then, another week after that, I think that I will be finally able to go down to the Fifth Floor of the Dungeon, and start fighting against new monsters, and I won't mind staying there for a while.

But, for now, I want to already get ahead of the First Floor of the Dungeon, because it feels too bad. I can't bear with it. I feel like this fury that I felt tonight was some sign for me to get ahead of the First Floor of the Dungeon already. I feel like it was some sign to me, to stop wavering, and start getting ahead of myself. And that's okay. I will get ahead of myself. I will try more than I can. I don't care. I—will get stronger! I will show everyone that even I can become stronger. —I will become the Strongest Adventurer! I will show everyone that even I can't stay weak for too much time. I—won't stay weak! I will get stronger! I will become the Strongest Adventurer! Others won't laugh at me as much. Not anymore. I will become, soon enough, one to laugh at others as much.

 **A Day After, Morning**

I hear Pandora yawn. Well, it is time for her to get up. Should I go to the Dungeon now? Well...I think that Going to the Dungeon right now would be a little bit too much. Maybe a few hours from now, I will go to the Dungeon. Anyway, now, it's time for breakfast. And if it's time for breakfast now, then Pandora and I should eat breakfast now, shouldn't we? I then call Pandora to eat breakfast with me.

"Pandora! It's morning! And when I say "morning", what comes up to your mind~? That's right! It's time for...breakfast! With that said, come on already and eat your breakfast! I won't wait for you forever, you know! Come here already! It's already morning ever since two hours ago! It takes you way too long to wake up to the morning, Pandora! Work it over, Pandora! Make improvements in such things, Pandora! It gives me a lot of trouble in the mornings, because of that! I need to start making breakfast two hours after I wake up, and I start getting hungry! So instead of making me wait any longer, and making me any hungrier, come here already and eat your breakfast, Pandora!"

"Wow, wow, wow! Got it, got it! Relax for a little bit, Xiang~! What's up with you this morning~? There's something weird about you, ever since last night. I mean, you never go to the Dungeon at night. And you even came back so late that I got so sleepy, and slept in the end! That's just way too weird for you!"

Well, she is right, but I am right as well. I am hungry. I don't really care about being weird or whatever. Last night. Today. I couldn't care less about these things right now. Really. Just come and eat your breakfast, Pandora.

"Okay, okay. Got it. It doesn't matter right now. Right now, eat your breakfast. I will eat breakfast in a moment, too, so get yourself to the table, and we'll talk about other things later, okay, Pandora? Now, it's breakfast. After it, we can talk about these things. Okay, Pandora? Understood, Pandora? Did you really get it, Pandora?"

"Okay, okay, okay... Geez... Got it, got it... Geez... For crying out loud..."

Tsk. I don't care what you think, Pandora. Breakfast is breakfast. Time for talking is time for talking. Now it's morning. And morning is time for breakfast. Actually, now, we should be talking, but you took your time when you slept.

 **The Same Day, A Few Minutes Afterwards**

"Okay. Breakfast is ready, Pandora."

I come towards Pandora. It's been a few minutes after I told her to come to eat breakfast with me, and after she came to the table, I started to make breakfast in those minutes. Now, breakfast is already ready. Both Pandora and I start digging in the breakfast. I made something pretty regular, something pretty normal. I made omelet with bacon.

"Umm! It's delicious!"

"It's just omelet with bacon, Pandora. I think you are a little bit too excited. It's a very normal breakfast. I don't know how you can really eat this, every morning without getting tired from it by the least. I already think that it's a little bit annoying."

Yes. It started annoying me for a little bit by now. I'm not that fond of omelet with bacon. I still don't really know myself why I keep on making this breakfast every morning, over and over again. Maybe it's because we don't have too much money? No. Actually, Pandora has quite a good work, and yet, I...earn less than her...

She gave me her blessing, and yet...I am such a burden on her... I don't earn enough money for anything. I am only a burden on her. I wish I would be able to finally fight some stronger monsters on the Dungeon, and earn some money...

"I am ready to check your status, Xiang~! Ufufufufu~! You'd better be prepared for it, Xiang~! I will check you so good that there won't be any centimeter—no, any millimeter, of your body, which I won't know about. You'd better prepare yourself for being violated Xiang~! I'm going to violate you~!"

"Stop making it sound so weird! You're just going to check my status, Pandora! For crying out loud. Geez."

Really. She is way too excited about it. And also, not to mention, we are in the middle of eating breakfast. Please, Pandora, stop talking about weird things while we are eating breakfast.

"Aye~. You're not any fun lately, are you?"

"And I won't be, so don't expect anything, Pandora."

"Geez. You really are _not_ fun lately, Xiang~. You don't even let me check your status, lately. Is it really that annoying, to have me check your status every morning?"

Pandora starts to make a sad face. Wait a minute? I'm the bad one here? What? No, stop it! I'm not the bad one! No! Pandora is about to cry! What am I supposed to do, in a situation like this? Hmm... Hmm... Hmm...! I have absolutely no idea!

"Okay, okay. Stop crying. What do you want from me? You know I can't stand seeing a girl crying. Especially if she's a cute one. And you are cute, so I really can't stand seeing you crying. So just tell me, what do you want me to do, so you will stop crying? Also, please don't make me do something extreme, because even if you are a cute girl who is crying, and doing something extreme is the only way to stop you from crying, I don't think I will do something extreme, so don't make me do something extreme, okay, Pandora? And anyway, what do you want from me, to do, to make you stop crying, Pandora?"

She's still crying. I really hope she won't ask me to do something extreme, because even though what I said, if it's a girl who is cute as she is, and especially if it's her, and she is crying, and the only way to make her stop crying will be me doing something extreme, I think I might really do something extreme.

"Well then, could you let me check your status, Xiang? It really saddens me to hear a "no" from you, every time that I ask you to let me check your status. So could you let me check your status?"

So that was what she wanted from me... Geez. For crying out loud. She could just ask. Well, I guess I really did avoid her from checking my status, so I'm guilty in that, I guess... Anyway, since we are eating breakfast right now, I won't let her check my status for now. But after we finish eating breakfast, I will let her check my status, or do whatever she wants.

"Okay, okay. Got it. But! Only after breakfast. Not in the middle of breakfast. We'll eat breakfast first, and then you'll check my status. Is that okay with you, Pandora? If that's not okay with you, Pandora, then you will have to ask something else, because I'll never let you check my status while we are in the middle of eating breakfast, got it, Pandora?"

"Okay. Just hearing something else than "no" as a response to "will you let me check your status?" is more than enough."

Like that, Pandora starts wiping her tears, and smiles. I really like her smiling face. You may laugh at me if you want, but I bet that you like her smiling face, too, so you don't have any right to laugh at me because of that!

We then eat our breakfast for a few minutes. Well, breakfast takes a few minutes to be finished, right? Anyway, now, it's already time for me to have my status checked by Pandora. Well...the main reason that I refused to have my status checked because...was...it was that I was afraid of seeing just how low my status was... I know I am weak. At the first time that Pandora checked my status, I thought that it was okay and normal, but soon after, I saw just how much abnormal it was, just how much weak I was.

Now that I think about it, last night, I was stronger than usual, so maybe my status rose up a little bit.

To be honest, I am really nervous. I am almost 100% sure that my status will be something bad. I already don't remember the last time that I have had my status checked, but it was something close to H100 on all of my stats. That is to say, my Strength was something about H100, and my Endurance was something close to H100, and my Dexterity was something close to H100, and my Agility was something about H100, and my Magic was something close to H100.

If I have to say, my opinion is that it was something below H100. Yes, I am just that much weak. My bet is that now; my status will be about H100 in all of my stats. If it will be something above it, if it will be _anything_ above it, honestly, I will be surprised. Well then, now, I lie on the bed, shirtless, with my back totally exposed. That's because I wait for Pandora to check my status, but it seems like she's crying. From being happy, that is. Geez, she's so weird.

"Um... Pandora...?"

"Uhh...! That's right! Okay! I will check you! No, I mean, I will check your status! Right now! Yes, I didn't get it wrong! I'm very excited! I will finally be able to see you! No, I mean, I will finally be able to see your status! I will finally be able to see some high numbers, right~? I am so excited to do it~!"

Well, sorry to blow it to you, Pandora, but I am not excited at all. I am very nervous, though. Can it be that I am excited, too? Nah~, it can't be, can it? Of course it can't be. I mean, I? Excited? From having my status checked? Well, seems possible, right now. I mean, last night, I was like a beast, or at least, I felt like a beast. I was much faster than usual, last night. I think that my Agility and my Dexterity were much more than H100, last night.

"Well then, I start checking your status, Xiang! Are you ready for it? If you still aren't ready for it, then tell me! I can wait for a little bit! So, are you ready for it, Xiang?! Are you ready for having your status checked by me, Xiang?!"

"Yes, I am ready, I am ready! Just hurry up with it, I am really nervous!"

"If you are nervous, then doesn't that mean that you aren't ready for it, Xiang? If you aren't ready for it, then I can wait for a little bit, though. Do you think you aren't ready for it, Xiang?"

"No. I am ready for it! Stop making me more nervous than I already am! I'm nervous as hell right now, so don't make me any more nervous than I already am right now!"

"Okay, got it, Xiang! I will do it fast, and make sure it won't hurt!"

"Stop! Stop with it! You're just making it worse, Pandora! Just do it normally, please! I am nervous, so make it fast, before I'll be really unready for it! —No, don't make it fast! Just do it normally!"

"Okay, got it, got it, got it. I got it, Xiang! I will do it normally! I will do it in the most normal way I can!"

Please, stop it, Pandora! You're hurting me mentally! I am getting really nervous by the moment! And the more you become weird about it, the more I get a weird feeling about it!

"Okay, here I go, Xiang! Here I go! GLOW!"

Stop it, please! You are way too weird! And what's up with that "GLOW!" thing!? "Glow"!? Really!? Couldn't you think of something better to say at such a moment!? Umm... Hmm... I am getting really nervous, now... I bet my status will be something as low as H100 on all of my stats! Hmm... Hmm... Hmm...! I am nervous! I am so nervous! Calm down, me! CALM DOWN!

—Then, my back glows. My back is very bright, right now. What will be my status? Will it be H100 for all of my stats? Or will it be something else, something different? What will my Skill be? What will my Magic be? I am very nervous! She is about to say it! Pandora is about to say what my status is! ...Here goes nothing...!

"...Xiang! Your status is...!"

Pandora suddenly stops. What happened? Something's off. What is it? Is something wrong? I don't care! Just hurry up. Just say it! I really am nervous! I am about to burst! ...Just let me know what my status is, already!

"Your status is all H100. Strength: H100, Endurance: H100, Dexterity: H100, Agility: H100, Magic: H100. That's it as for your stats. Let's see if you have a Magic. ...Your Magic is...you don't have any Magic, as for now... So, maybe you have some Skill? ...Your Skill is...you don't have any Skill, as for now."

Huh? Really? I don't have any skill, as for now? For real? I thought that I might have had some Skill, but seems like I didn't have some Skill. I also thought that I might have had some Magic, but seems like I didn't have some Magic.

"Well then, I go to the Guild, to exchange last night's Magic Stone that I gained from the Goblin that I killed last night. That is, to exchange it into money. That is to say, at the Guild."

"Ahh...okay then. Go ahead. I will go to my work, now. Have a good luck in the Dungeon, when you go there!"

"You, too, Pandora! Have a good luck in your work!"

Well, I guess it's time to exchange that Magic Stone into money. That is, the Magic stone that I earned last night, from that Goblin that I killed last night.

I then go to the Guild. I go. I exchange it. I take the Valis. I then just go. I don't want to waste any time. Hmm...? What should I do now? Should I go to the Dungeon now, and try to defeat something that I didn't defeat until now? Hmm...I guess I might as well as doing it. Well, what do I have to lose from doing it? I can't find an answer to that, so I guess that I will go on it.

—I then went to the Dungeon.

 **I—will get stronger!**

— **I will become the Strongest Adventurer!**

 **Part 3**

It's still morning. It's almost noon, though. Pandora has probably yet to return home, just yet. Right now, Xiang — I am in the Dungeon. And unfortunately, I—go to the First Floor of the Dungeon. Right now, there are pretty much a lot of people here, even though this isn't a special place, and just the First Floor of the Dungeon. Blue walls. Goblins. Kobolds. The only thing I actually ever saw in the Dungeon, and that is because I am always only on the First Floor of the Dungeon.

I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. Everyone is walking, too. I'm not alone here, this time. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. Everyone here is still walking. There sure is a lot to walk in the First Floor of the Dungeon. For now, I continue to walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I, together with everyone here, walk. We all walk, towards the monsters of the First Floor of the Dungeon. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I, together with everyone here, advance. We all advance, towards the monsters of the First Floor of the Dungeon. As of right now, we still haven't had met some monster yet. That's because there's still a little bit to walk until we'll see some monsters. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I, together with everyone here, walk, advance, towards the monsters of the First Floor of the Dungeon. Now, we arrived to the spot where the monsters are to appear at first. ...Then...we run…into... **—A Kobold**...!

Just what I wanted! I really wanted to defeat some Kobold! Kobold, here I go! ...Or at least, that's what I have had wanted to say, but the Kobold got killed, instantly, by some random Adventurer, and the Magic Stone that it dropped was picked up by some random Supporter. Well, I guess that the next one will be caught by me, won't it?

Walk. Walk. Walk. Walk. Walk. I walk, alongside with everyone here. Then we run into a Goblin, but that Goblin is killed instantly, by a random Adventurer, and like the Kobold, the Magic Stone that it dropped has been picked up by some random Supporter. Shit! Why am I so weak? I have had such a tough fight against a mere Goblin, and yet, everyone here can kill it, instantly! Why!? Why!? Why!? Why!? Why!? WHY!? I'm so weak! But...why!?

I stayed here. I want to at least achieve something here. I won't get out of here without something. I will kill some monster. I won't go back with empty hands. I—will get stronger! —After some time, things got lonely. I almost fell asleep here. Damn it! Well, at least, now, I got what I wanted, ever since last night, exactly! I ran into— **two** _ **Goblins**_!

Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Let's get dirty! Let's get violent! Let's get mild! Let's get wild! Let's do things that we shouldn't! I want to kill some Goblins, and two Goblins are some Goblins, so...

—Then, suddenly, out of being too furious, I start talking, or rather, I start speaking my thoughts out loud. It's like last night. But...I don't care. I couldn't care less!

"...could you please be as kind as to let me kill you two fuckers Goblins...?"

As I said that, I made a twisted face. I made a twisted smile. I made a face of a crazy person, of a lost cause. Well, it's not like I'm not one. I am beyond any help. But...as if I care! As long as I can satisfy myself, and my anger, I don't care! It's killing or to be killed! If I don't kill, then I will be killed! ...That's what I would like to say right now, but I am too crazy to think such complex things!

—The Goblin in the right side swings his stick at me, while the other Goblin—the Goblin from the left tries to surprise me from behind. It's a pincer attack, or so they call it? But, whatever, I don't care! I just jump high, and the Goblin that tried to swing at me couldn't stop himself, and as a result, hit the other Goblin.

Swoosh!

Huh! Serves you right, you fucker Goblin! Huh! See you! Look at yourself! I have here the upper hand, without even trying! It's either that these Goblins are weak or that I am strong. And I choose the latter. Because...why can't I be strong? Is it a taboo? If so, then I don't mind to break a taboo or whatever. Just...I just... —Want to be strong!

Why is it so bad? Why am I so weak? I just want to be strong! I just want to become the Strongest Adventurer! I just want to have fun as an Adventurer! I try my best! Why can't I be strong? Why!? Why!? Why!? Why!? Why!?

—Then, the two Goblins try to do a pincer attack on me. But this time, I am not as ready as before, and I am not as concentrated as before, so this time... —I get hit by the two swings of the two fucker Goblins.

Swoosh! Swoosh!

They hit me. As a result, I spit blood out of my mouth. Tsk! What is this!? Fuck this! Fuck this shit! I'm not going to stay this weak! No, no! Hell, no! I...I am going to become...I am going to become...I am...going to...become...I am going to become the Strongest Adventurer! I will get stronger! Hell, I won't stay weak! I—will get stronger!

I start thinking out loud.

"Hm. Hm. Hm. Hm. Hm. Fu. Fu. Fu. Fu. Fu. Ufu. Ufu. Ufu. Ufu. Ufu. Fuha. Fuha. Fuha. Fuha. Fuha. Ufufufufufu. Ufufufufufu. Fuhahahah! I will kill you two fucker Goblins! Just see, you two fucker Goblins! Fuhahahaha! Ufufufufu! I can't! I just can't stop laughing at the two of you! You two fucker Goblins! Haha! Fuhahaha! Fuhahahahahahahahahahaha! Fuhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

—Then, the two fucker Goblins try the same trick over and over, again and again, but that won't work on me. Hell no! I am going to show you two fuckers what it means to be an Adventurer!

Swoosh! Swoosh!

They didn't hit me. The reason is simple. I jumped up high, again. And as a result, they both hit each other. Huh! Serves you two fuckers just right! Did you see it? No? Fuhahahahahahaha! Of course you won't! You aren't worthy! I am too strong for you? Thanks. But I am still angry, I still am raging, because I am still way too weak.

—Once yet again, I start thinking out loud. I don't care if I look stupid, I don't care if I look crazy, I don't care if I look wicked, I don't care! I just, simply need to satisfy this anger, this rage, within me! I cannot help being angry! I cannot help raging! I need to self-satisfy!

"Ufufufufufufu! Serves you two fuckers right! Did you see it? No? You didn't see it? Ah, wait a minute... What am I even talking about... OF COURSE YOU WON'T SEE IIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT! Fuhahahaha! It feels so good! I...I can't stop it! It...it feels so good! Fuhahahaha! How does it feel? How does it feel to be lower than someone as low as me? Huh!? How does it feel!? Fuhahahahahaha!"

—As I laugh they, both try to swing against me, and do a pincer attack against me, once yet again, but of course, it goes without saying. Right now, I am much stronger than them. I just simply jump, and dodge their attacks.

Swoosh! Swoosh!

As a result of me dodging their attacks, their pincer attack, I made the both of them, the both of these fucker Goblins, I made them to attack each other! Ha! Serves them right! I think it's about time that I would attack you two, but...

"...what do you think, you fuckers? Of course, even if you say no, I will still do it! Fuhahahahaha! It feels so good to be above you fuckers! It might become a habit! Fuhahahaha! Ufufufu! Hahahaha!"

—Then, after "asking" the two fucker Goblins, I, Xiang, just like that, hit them, with one slash on each. They try to dodge, but...like before, it goes without me saying it. I am above them. I have the upper hand. Of course I will be able to hit them, as if nothing happened, and more so if it's only a slash to each.

Slash! Slash!

Being hit by my sword's slashes, both of them start showing some weird signs. Huh? What's this? I almost defeat them? With only this much? How can this be? Has my strength increased, as well, this time? I start calming down. Of course I calm down. Everyone would, in a situation like this. I am way too happy to be raging.

...But, even with that said...I think that it would have been better if I would have been just still angry on the both of them. I start to feel a bit exhausted. —No, not a bit, and not a little bit. I am weirdly exhausted too much. I am strangely exhausted much more than I am supposed to be. What's this? Can it be that that rage gave me power? No. It can't be. I must have become stronger. Here. They are trying to attack me, with a pincer attack. I can dodge this much, easily!

—Then, as the two Goblins attack me, I jump. ...Or so I think... I don't have any energy to jump. Especially not to such heights like I did before. As a result of my stupidity, I get hit by the swings of the two Goblins.

Swoosh! Swoosh!

I spit blood, after getting hit by the two sticks of the two Goblins. What's this!? This is... Such a thing is... —Impossible! It cannot be! It must be some misunderstanding! It must be something that can't be explained, or something along those lines. Yes. That's it. That's right. I'm not weak, not anymore. ...At least...that's how it was supposed to be, but...it doesn't seem like that...anymore...

I start losing it, once yet again, resulting in me resorting in talking, in order to keep this little bit of sanity that I still have. But, even with that said, I don't have anything that I feel like saying. That's why...I resort to speak out my thoughts, out loud. Although, since I start losing it, my thinking pattern is that of a crazy, which is a given, though.

"Ha. Haha. Hahaha. Hahahaha. Hahahahaha. It's weird. It's weird. It's weird. It's weird. It's weird. Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why can't I repeat things that I have already done? Why can't I repeat things that I have already done? Why can't I repeat things that I have already done? Why can't I repeat things that I have already done? Why can't I? Why can't I? Why can't I? Why can't I? Why can't I? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why!? Why!? Why!? Why!? Why!? WHHHYYY!?"

I start going crazy again. I start getting angry, once yet again. I start getting furious, once yet again. I start raging, once yet again. I am angry, very angry, once yet again. I am furious, very furious, once yet again. I am in rage, I am in a great rage, once yet again. I rage, once yet again. I just repeat what I have already done.

—Then, as I start going crazy again, the two Goblins attack me. A pincer attack, once yet again. And this time, they swing at me, two times, each one of them. Why did this happen?

Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh!

The two Goblins hit me. I start getting angry. I start getting furious. I start raging, once yet again. Hey, what's wrong? What's wrong with me? Did I already gone so crazy, that I suddenly don't feel nothing from _**four**_ swings of Goblins? What's up with you two? No. It's me. ...I...my Endurance has gotten up. Strength. Endurance. Dexterity. Agility. All of these four stats have got up. The chances of my magic being in a high state is very likely. This anger...gives me power...

—I start breaking out on a laugh, finding out how much how have gotten better, figuring that I can always win these Goblins, from now on. While I go crazy, I break out on a laugh, and the two Goblins hit me, twice each, once yet again.

Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh!

The two Goblins hit me, with each swing, but I don't feel anything, and I don't spit blood, or whatsoever. I feel like laughing, finding out such a good thing, such a happy knowing! I am very happy now! Even though I am very furious, at the same moment.

"Fu. Fuha. Fuhaha. Fuhahaha. Fuhahahaha. This is it! This is the best! I start feeling it again! This is what I'm talking about! This is the best feeling I have had ever felt, in all of my life, in my life, as a whole! This is what I'm talking about! This good feeling! I like it! I have really taken a liking to it! Fuhahahahahahahahahahaha!"

I cover my face with both of my hands. This is so good feeling. This is such a good feeling. I like it. I like it. I like it. I like it. I. Like. It. I want more of it. I want more of it. I want more of it. I want more of it. I want more of it. I. Want. More. Of. It.

"Hey, you two fuckers. Yeah, I'm talking to you two, Goblins. What do you say about this? I will give you back this favor. It's must be boring, to fight against me, without me giving back a fight, right? It's boring, right? It's boring for you two fuckers. It's boring for you two fucker Goblins. That, I'm sure of. So...I will do you two fucker Goblins a huge favor, and give back a fight. But...are you ready for it...~?"

—Then, after such, I start slashing at the two Goblins, two times against each Goblins. This time, I am going to finish this fight, quickly. I'll get out of here, after finishing off these two fuckers.

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

The two Goblins almost die from these four slashes. It was only two slashes on each, and yet they already this much exhausted, and already almost die, from only this much. I am getting stronger. And strangely enough, I can think normally, even though I am furious so much, that normally, I wouldn't be able to think at all. Not to mention fighting.

"Exhausted already? What the fuck is that, huh? Entertain me more, got it? Huh? I asked if you got it! Answer me, you fuckers! Answer me! Is that all you've got, you two fuckers, huh!? Don't disappoint me! I'm supposed to be so weak, that even standing on my own, against a mere Goblin, would take my best, and I still wouldn't be able to do anything!"

—Then, I hit the two Goblins, four times on each Goblin. I will make sure that... —I will get stronger! I will make sure that... —I will become the Strongest Adventurer!

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

The two Goblins drop down to the ground, after being hit by my slashes, and then they explode, and smoke gets out. Ha! I won! I won against them! With ease! It wasn't hard! Not at all! It was easy! Ha! Take this!

Then, I see four more Goblins. Huh...so they came as reinforcements, or what...? Well, whatever, anyway, I am stronger than always. I get a strong feeling, that I will be able to do something outrageous, right now. I think that I might have my status upgraded into all G200, regarding my stats. And that means that I am much stronger.

"Let's clash at each other, Goblins! Come at me, Goblins! I will show you the power of the desire of an Adventurer! I will show you my greed! I will show you... —That you aren't the only ones who are strong! I will show you... —The power of RAGE!"

—After collecting both of the Magic Stones left behind the two Goblins that I have just killed, I go towards the four Goblins that have just come here, and start slashing them, four slashes on each Goblin, making it into sixteen slashes in total!

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

All of the Goblins that I have slashed at have been hit by my slashes, and have dropped to the ground, after being hit by my slashes, which meant their death, and exploded, dropping a Magic Stone behind them, which I collect a moment later.

—A lot of Adventurers are here. Seems like they are getting back from the Dungeon, right now. But I see some more Goblins. Right now, I can see here eight Goblins. Things start turning into some fun things! Fine then! I will show you, Goblins, and to the Adventurers here, as well, my power! I will show you all—the power of my RAGE!

"Goblins! Here I am! Come to avenge your friends' deaths! I have already killed a few of them! Don't you get furious over it!? Doesn't that make you want to kill me!? Don't you despise me for doing such a thing!? Don't you think that you need to come at me, this moment, right now, and kill me for killing your friends, you fucker Goblins!? Ha! Fuhahahahahahahahaha! Fuhahahahahaha!"

The Goblins start coming at me. I break out on a laugh as I see it. This is it. This is what I've always wanted to do. I will make you pay for this whole year that you made me return with nothing in these hands of mine!

"Fu. Ha. Ufu. Fuha. Ufufu. Fuhaha. Ufufufu. Fuhahaha. Haha. Hahaha. Fuhahahahahaha! Ufufufu! Haha! Fuhahahaha! Hahahaha! Ufu! Fuhahahahaha! Fuhahahaha! Ufufufufu! Hahahahaha!"

—I slash at the Goblins, four slashes at each, making it into thirty-two slashes in total. Wow. Such a number of slashes, on such a number os Goblins. And to think that only this much will be enough for me to defeat them! I like this! I like this! I like this! I like this! I like this! I! Like! This! I love this! I love this! I love this! I love this! I love this! I! Love! This!

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

All of the thirty-two slashes have hit all of the eight Goblins, and with only thirty-two slashes, I defeated eight Goblins, something which I have thought to be impossible before, for me, because it was impossible for me, because I was too weak for such things, which isn't true anymore! Right now, I am stronger than always! I can see the path towards being the Strongest Adventurer! I—will get stronger! Right now, I have the power to kill a Goblin with only four slashes, something that I couldn't possibly even think of, before.

As the eight Goblins died, they exploded, and left Magic Stones behind them, which I pick a moment later.

It feels so good. I mean, I can finally fight the Goblins back! And I even can defeat them! And even with ease! And even a few Goblins, at the same time! And that, too, with ease! It feels so good! To be strong, that is. I like this feeling. It feels so good, that it might become a habit. Fu. Ufu. Ha. Ufufu. Fufu. Haha. Fuha. Ufufufu. Fufufu. Hahaha. Fuhahaha. This feeling is the best!

—Then, I see eight Goblins and eight Kobolds. Huh...so now that they know that they can't defeat me alone, they come at me with a lot more. Interesting! Bring it on! I won't hesitate! I won't waver! Even not for a second! I will defeat you all, by myself, with ease! You will see! I'll show will that I can! And I will show that to the Adventurers here, too!

"Goblins! Kobolds! Come at me! Adventurers! Don't mind me! You can go on! I will just fight some Goblins and Kobolds, for my fun! You guys can go back! Now then, Goblins, Kobolds. Let's clash against each other! Show me how weak you are! And let me show you, in turn, just how strong I am! Ha. Fu. Ufu. Haha. Fufu. Fuha. Ufufu. Hahaha. Fufufufu. Fuhahaha. Ufufufu. Fuhahahahahaha!"

The Adventurers here look at me with weird eyes. Well, of course they will. It doesn't surprise me. It's a given. From how I look, it's a given that they will look at me with weird eyes. For weird, it's being looked at with weird eyes, that is normal.

—Then, I come at the Goblins and Kobolds. I slash at each for four times. Doing a simple math, it's sixteen times four, which is sixty-four. That's right. With only sixty-four slashes, I will kill eight Goblins and eight Kobolds. This is a feat that I couldn't possibly even think of, before. I mean, last night, I needed sixty-four slashes—no, 128 slashes, to kill a single Goblin. I improved a lot, in a single night. That, I'm sure of.

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

The eight Goblins and eight Kobolds died from these sixty-four slashes! They exploded, each, and left, each, a Magic stone behind them, and I picked them a moment later. Yes. That's it. That's the feeling that I always wanted to feel. Today, I will come back home with better money than always. Today, I have a good feeling about things. Today, things won't go wrong. Today, I have a feeling that I can kill the same amount, doubled, with half of the slashes.

Hmm...? What's this? Why are the Adventurers still here? What's wrong with them? Stop giving me that weird look. Really, I'm not that weird. Well, I'm weird, but there's a limit to everything, really. What's up with you? Stop. Stop this. It's really embarrassing. With this, now, I'm getting really embarrassed. For real. Really. This is embarrassing as hell.

—Then, more eight Goblins and eight Kobolds come. And then, more eight Goblins and eight Kobolds come. Hmm...? Did they take a liking to me, or what? Well, whatever. But then, more eight Goblins come. Wow. And then, more eight Kobolds come. Wow, they really took a liking to me, didn't they? While I think about such, more eight Goblins come. And a moment later, more eight Kobolds come. Wow, so that means that there are...how much Goblins and how much Kobolds?

Well, at first, eight Goblins and eight Kobolds came. And then more eight Goblins and eight Kobolds came. And then, once yet again, more eight Goblins and eight Kobolds came. And then, lastly, once yet again, more eight Goblins and eight Kobolds came. So it's eight plus eight plus eight plus eight, for both Goblins and Kobolds, each. Eight plus eight plus eight plus eight is equal to sixteen plus eight plus eight plus, and that is equal to twenty-four plus eight, and that is equal to thirty-two. Wow. There are thirty-two Goblins and thirty-two Kobolds. That is to say, sixty-four monsters, in total.

Well then, I'll show them an even more impressing feat than ever. I will kill each Goblin and each Kobold with only two slashes. I believe in myself that I can do it. I am raging. I am furious. I like it. Now, it won't be surprising if my status will be all F300 on my stats. It might be not that much, but it sure is much more than what I have had before.

"Goblins! Kobolds! Come at me! Avenge your friends' deaths! Come at me! Come at me! Come at me! Come at me! Come at me! COME AT ME! Let me show you how strong I am. Let me show you how strong I am. Let me show you how strong I am. Let me show you how strong I am. Let me show you how strong I am. Let. Me. Show. You. How. Strong. I. Am. Let! Me! Show! You! How! Strong! I! Am! LET ME SHOW YOU HOW STRONG I AM!"

All of the Adventurers look at me, again, with a weird look in their eyes. But, I don't care. Do whatever you want, Adventurers. I'll do whatever I want, too. Look at me weird, if you want. Admire me, if you want. Hate me, if you want. Despise me, if you want. Love me, if you want. Like me, if you want. Do whatever you want. But I will do whatever I want, just as well.

—Then, I look at the thirty-two Goblins and thirty-two Kobolds. I come at them, and they come at me. I slash towards each of them. Towards each one of them, I slash two times, so it's two times thirty-two plus two times thirty-two, which is equal to sixty-four plus sixty-four, which is equal to a-hundred-twenty-eight. That is to say, a-hundred-twenty-eight slashes.

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

The thirty-two Goblins and thirty-two Kobolds die, one after another, and explode, afterwards, and leave behind them a Magic Stone, each, and I pick up each Magic Stone, afterwards. I start breathing heavily. Seems like the effect of the over-powering of me has worn out for now. Ha. Fu. Ufu. Haha. Fufu. Fuha. Ufufu. Hahaha. Fufufu. Fuhaha. Ufufufu. Hahahaha. Fufufufu. Fuhahahaha. Ufufufufu. Fuhahahahahaha! This is what I have always searched for. Well, for now, my rage has been satisfied. It's okay for me to leave, now. It's already noon, anyways.

I then went to the Guild, and exchanged the Magic Stones that I have collected in the Dungeon, to Valis. Well, for now, I guess that I will come back home, make lunch, eat lunch, stay until night, make dinner, eat dinner, and go to the Dungeon. I feel like I will be able to go deeper than usual in the Dungeon, tonight. Maybe tonight, I will finally go down to the Second Floor of the Dungeon. Who knows. No. Tonight, I will go down to the Second Floor of the Dungeon!

 **I—will get stronger!**

— **I will become the Strongest Adventurer!**

 **Part 4**

 **The Same Day, Night**

I and Pandora already ate lunch and dinner. Now, I think that I will go to the Dungeon. Tonight, I have a good feeling. Tonight, I will go deeper than usual, and go down to the Second Floor of the Dungeon. I don't know what this strange power that I have...I don't really know what it is, or what it means, but it gives me power, and that is a fact that I am sure of, a fact that cannot be denied. For now, anyway, I think that I will go to the Dungeon, and kill off some monsters, while I will self-satisfy myself with it.

—I go to the Dungeon. Blue walls. That's right, the First Floor of the Dungeon. This night, too, it sure is lonely. I mean, there's almost no one here, right now. But, well, since almost everyone havehas had already returned from the Dungeon, so it's only natural that there won't be a lot of people here. Anyway, for now, I'll just go to find some prey.

I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. This time, I walk alone. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I still didn't reach the point where the monsters are, so I need to continue to walk, right now. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. Still, only a little bit more. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. Well, now, there's really only a little bit more, until I will reach the point where the monsters are. Of course, when I say "monsters", I mean to only Goblins and Kobolds, because here, it's only them. For now, I'll continue walking. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. Finally, I have reached to the point where the monsters—the Goblins and the Kobolds start coming.

I wait for a little bit here. I mean, it's not like monsters will come at me, like nothing happened, just like that. No. I also am not in my best form right now, so waiting won't be a bad thing. I wait. I wait. I wait. I wait. I wait. What's wrong? I am waiting here for already fifteen minutes. And still, no monsters coming at me? I'm at the Dungeon, you know. What's wrong? Hmm... I guess I'll have to advance. I've already got a good rest, too, so there's no need for me to wait to the monsters anymore.

—I decide to go, and search monsters here. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. Still, nothing. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. Why is it so quite here, as of the moment...? Hmm... I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. It's the end of the First Floor of the Dungeon. Why there're not any monsters? Hmm...should I go down to the Second Floor of the Dungeon...? Well, if already, why not.

I enter the Second Floor of the Dungeon. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I notice something. The walls. They are the same as the walls of the First Floor of the Dungeon. I didn't know that. Then, I continue walking. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I see monsters. So there are monsters already here... Although, even the monsters are the same. Goblins. Kobolds. Is the Second Floor of the Dungeon the exact same as the First Floor of the Dungeon? I can see it as right, from what I see right now.

I—approach the monsters. There are two Goblins, and two Kobolds. That's totally fine. I will try to get at them. Now, I am not furious, but I feel like I got stronger, because of the duration of today's morning's fight. Also, last night's fight's duration also gave me power, or so I feel. If it is the me right now, I think I can manage, on my own, to defeat two Goblins and two Kobolds. That is, even without my rage, even without me being furious because of my weakness. I don't think that I need more powers to defeat only two Goblins and two Kobolds. I think I can manage to defeat them, on my own, right now! I can! I can do it! I can, definitely, do it! Go, me! Go, my body! I—will get stronger!

—I will become the Strongest Adventurer!

Defeating mere two Goblins...and mere two Kobolds...such a feat...to be able to do it...is a must...for me...in order to become the Strongest Adventurer! ...Such a feat...to be able to do it...with ease, if possible...is the first step...for me...to get stronger!

Then, the monsters—the two Goblins and the two Kobolds start attacking me. Their attack is, of course, a swing of their stick. Something similar to the Goblins. Each Goblins swing at me once. So the Goblins swing at me for two times. Each Kobold swings at me once. So the Kobolds swing at me for two times. So the total number of swings against me, from both the two Goblins and the two Kobolds, is two plus two, which is equal to four. That is to say, four swings.

Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh!

I managed to avoid one swing of one of the two Goblins, and one swing of one of the two Kobolds, which means that I have managed to avoid two of the slashes, which means that I have been hit by two slashes. To me from before last night, it would have been a very serious damage, and I would have had to retreat here, to go out of the Dungeon alive. —But for me right now, it's not that much. It surely hurts. It surely gave me some damage, because I am very weak, without my rage, but it still isn't like what I remember from a year ago.

Seeing that I am still weak, I start getting angry, a bit. But, it's not like I haven't improved at all, ever since the first day I have start my life as an Adventurer, I have improved, a lot. So that settles my rage, for a bit. Thinking about good things, thinking about the fact that I have really improved ever since the first day that I have been an Adventurer, I wear a wry smile on my face.

—That's right. Right now, I have some slight chance to defeat these two Goblins and two Kobolds. Right now, I feel like my status has gone up, and isn't H100 on all of my stats anymore. I feel like it's already something like, maybe, G200, or maybe even just H150. But still, it's more than what I have had a year before.

I raise my fist. I widen my smile on my face. We'll see who is stronger than who...Goblins and Kobolds! Like that, I start advancing towards the two Goblins and two Kobolds. They—the two Goblins and the two Kobolds go towards me, in turn. We are going to clash against each other, in a moment from now. They'd better be ready for it.

—Well, I thought that I am better than before, which is true, but still, I am not strong enough. That's...well...that's because of something simple. It's because the two Goblins and the two Kobolds swung at me, two times each, this times, which is four times by the two Goblins, and four times by the two Kobolds, which means the total number of the swings against me is four plus four, which is equal to eight. That is to say, eight swings, against me.

Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh!

After being hit by each of the eight swings of the four monsters, I spit blood of my mouth, and start getting angry, a bit more, out of frustration. That's obvious. Everyone would get frustrated, in such a situation. This situation is too much frustrating! I am frustrated, because I am weak! I am frustrated, because I am too weak! I am frustrated, because of my weakness! This frustration...can turn into my power...but is it the right thing...? Should I really go at the path of a raging man?

—I don't know what to do! I don't know! What should I do!? What!? What!? What!? What!? What!? And even if I will know what to do, how will I do it!? How!? How!? How!? How!? How!? Tell me! Tell me, now! Tell me, right now! I want to know! I want to know it! I want to know the answer! How can I become stronger!? How...how will I be able to get out of this frustration!?

I don't know! I don't know! I don't know! I don't know! I don't know! I! Don't! Know! Tell me, please! Tell me, please! Tell me, please! Tell me, please! Tell me, please! Tell! Me! Please! I'll do anything! So please...! —Ha. As if my wish will ever be listened. Fu. I have had a wish, for a whole year. Ufu. It wasn't heard. Haha. I am such a fool, to actually think that my wish will be heard. Fufu. I take my hand close to my face. Fuha. I am such a fool. Ufufu. I think I know what to do, now.

Hahaha. Fufufu. Fuhaha. Ufufufu. I know what to do! Frustration, give me power! Rage, give me power! Weakness, give me power! If being crazy, being furious, is the only thing that really will give me power, then...I don't care! Hahahaha. Fufufufu. Fuhahaha. Ufufufufu. I will be the craziest man, if you want. —Just give me power. Hahahahaha. Fufufufufu. Fuhahahaha. Ufufufufufu. Power. Give it to me. Frustration. Will you do me a favor...?

I don't care about anything, anymore. I will rage, or whatsoever, if you want. But, only if you will give me power. So...will you be as kind as to give me power...frustration...? Or are you rage? I don't care. I don't care anymore. I just want to become the Strongest Adventurer. No, I don't want. I will. I—will get stronger!

—I will become the Strongest Adventurer!

But, in order to reach to that goal, I need to do something. I need to rage, for now. I need to rage, and satisfy me, myself, and my rage. If not, I won't reach to my goal. I know that I can't do anything, as for right now. So, knowing that, rage...will you be as kind as to give me power? Power. Power. Power. Power. Power. Power, enough to defeat these two Goblins and two Kobolds. So...

...will you give it to me?

—Then, while I still think to myself about some things, the two Goblins and the two Kobolds—the monsters attack me. The number of the swings is the same. Eight swings, in total. But this time, it's a pincer attack. I—just stand, and don't even think about even trying to dodge their attack. They are kind of combining forces. In front of me, one Goblin on the right, and one Kobold on the left. Behind me, one Kobold on the right, and one Goblin on the left. I think as such, and get hit.

Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh!

I knew it. I began to rage. And after I began to rage, my Endurance got up, by a lot. I didn't feel anything, at all, from eight swings. This is one of the things that the rage gave me. The rage gave me power. I can endure more, I can move more, I can hit with more power, I can hit more, I can do more. Everything improves when I start to rage. It's probably a skill. No, I cannot make assumptions on my own, like that. Well, what does it matter, right now? Right now, it doesn't matter. Right now, it gives me power. I don't care about anything else, right now.

Ha. I am furious. Fu. I laugh at the fool monsters. Ufu. I start becoming a sadist. Haha. I think of the moment when I'll hit them. Fufu. And I start laughing. Fuha. I start laughing with a wicked laugh. Ufufu. I start enjoying it. Hahaha. I laugh at them more. Fufufu. I enjoy it. Fuhahaha. I continue to laugh with also a wicked laugh. Ufufufu. I am furious. Hahahaha. Only a little bit more. Fufufufu. Just let me laugh for a little bit for now, and I'll continue to fight them. Fuhahaha. It's more satisfying then you'll think. Ufufufufu. It really is satisfying me. Hahahahaha. Really. You should try it, yourself, too. Fufufufufu. It's really satisfying, both me and my anger. Fuhahahaha. But who said that after getting satisfied a little bit I will stop fighting them? Ufufufufufu. Just thinking about how I will kill them instantly when I'll feel like it, makes me feel so good, so happy, so satisfied.

I start getting crazy more and more. I get a very strong feeling that very soon, I will start talking, or rather, speaking out my thoughts, or, you could say that I will start to think out loud. Well, whatever. Right now, that doesn't matter. Right now, I need to focus on this fight. Right now, I'll show them that I can choose if their swings will hit or not. They have hit me enough to think that I am much weaker than them. Even though in the last time they hit me, I didn't feel anything, and didn't react, so it didn't really make them think that I am much weaker than them. Well, I'm also not much weaker than them. I am actually not weaker than them, at all. As of right now, I am actually not weaker than them at all, but I'm much stronger than them. I will show you my resolve! I will show you just how much angry I am!

—I come towards the two Goblins and the two Kobolds. They fear from me for a little bit. But I don't care. And seems like they get over their fear from me. I get closer to them. They get closer to me, in turn. They run towards me. When we cross ways, I stop, immediately. I don't move an inch. They start swinging at me. A pincer attack. Just like a moment ago. And I don't do the same. I jump high, and make them clash with each other, and their swings hit each other.

Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh!

I have avoided all of the eight swings, with a jump. A little jump. All of their swings, which are eight swings. I have avoided them, with just a simple, easy jump. They hit each other. They clashed each other. They are angry at each other. They are furious, just like me. But, I doubt that they can get stronger from just getting frustrated, from just being furious.

"Ha. Fu. Ufu. Haha. Fufu. Fuha. Ufufu. Did you see it, Goblins? Did you see it, Kobolds? Did you see it, monsters!? Hahaha! Fufufu! You didn't see it? Too bad! For you, that is! Fuhaha! Ufufufu! Well, don't you think it's about time I will start fighting a little bit more seriously? Hahahaha! Fufufufu! Fuhahaha! Well then, since I am short in time, I will get rid of you quickly. Ufufufufu. Well, it's night, and I need to go back home, somewhen, you know. Hahahahaha! Fufufufufu! Fuhahahaha! Well then, let's get into it? Shall we~!? Ufufufufufu! It's so amusing! It's so interesting! It's so entertaining! This...this feeling! This feeling! This feeling is the best! I like it! I like it! I like it! I like it! I like it! I! Like! It! I like it so much~!"

I get crazier by the second. But, well, I don't really care. So what? I am crazy. So what? What does that supposed to mean? Nothing? Good. Because I wouldn't have been listening to it, anyway. Now, I think that I should show them something. Just showing them that they can't hit me if I don't want them to hit me, isn't enough. I want to show them that it's not only that, but also that I can hit them, any time I want. With this, it will be fun to dominate this battle.

Ha. Fu. Ufu. Haha. Fufu. Fuha. Ufufu. This is so fun. Hahaha. Fufufu. Fuhaha. Ufufufu. This is the best. Hahahaha. I like this. Fufufufu. I love this. Fuhahaha. It feels good. Ufufufufu. It is satisfying. Hahahahaha. I! Like! This! Fufufufufu! Fuhahahaha! Ufufufufufu! This is the best~! This is the best~! This is the best~!

—Then, I slash through the two Goblins and the two Kobolds—the four monsters, with one slash, and they don't manage to dodge it. Not at all. Of course they won't. ...How will they? I mean, really, how? Fuhahahahaha!

Slash!

There aren't any serious signs on each Goblin, nor is there any serious sign on each Kobold. But, I can see, for certain, that they got some damage from this one slash. This is it. I feel stronger than always. I know. I can win. If it's the me right now, I can "play" with them, and win, with ease. I feel so good. Would you like...

"...to play with me, monsters? Fuhahahahahahahahahaha! Show me what you've got, monsters! Show it to me! And then, I will show you, in turn, what I have! And then, after playing with you enough, I will just slay all of you! I will kill you four monsters! I will kill you two Goblins, and you two Kobolds, at the same time! I will make sure you explode and leave some Magic Stone behind you. Fuhahahahahahahahahaha! Show me how weak you are! Show me my supremacy! Show it to me!"

I notice it. I know it. I am getting crazier by the moment. I am getting more and more furious, by the moment. But I don't care. Defeating these two is the first step for me to get stronger. I—will get stronger! Defeating them, with ease, is a must for me, in order to reach to my goal, and that is to become the Strongest Adventurer!

—I will become the Strongest Adventurer!

Well, for now, I'll just play with them.

"Well, what do you think about another slash, for all of you? Ha. Fu. Ufu. I think that this is a pretty fitting thing to do. Haha. Fufu. Fuha. Ufufu. I know. Why not. Let's do it. Hahaha. Fufufu. Fuhaha. Ufufufu. I'll do it. Seriously. I'll do it. You'd better be prepared for it, monsters! Hahahaha! Fufufufu! Fuhahaha! Ufufufufu~! I will really do it! I am going to do it! Be prepared for it, monsters! Hahahahaha! Fufufufufu! Fuhahahaha! Ufufufufufu~! I'll do it! Right now! Ready~!? Here I come! Well then, ready or not, here I come! Here I come at you, monsters~! Fuhahahahahahahahahaha!"

—Then, while I still continue laughing, I run towards the two Goblins and the two Kobolds, while they run away from me. I don't give up. I do not let them run from me. I catch up with them. Then, again, just like I did a moment ago, I slash through them, with one slash. I slash through the four monsters, with a single slash, just like I did a moment ago.

Slash!

The two Goblins and the two Kobolds—the four monsters got hit by this slash. There still aren't any serious signs, but the damage is starting to show up on their bodies. You could clearly see that they are damaged. And that's because they are damaged. That's so satisfying. I like it. I love it. Fufufufufufu. Fuhahahahahaha! I like this! This is the best! More! Give me more! I want more!

The monsters still didn't die. They are still alive. They still haven't exploded and left a Magic Stone behind them. Well, that's because I want to play with them for a little while. And I will play with them for a little while, because I want to.

"Hey there, Goblins and Kobolds. Do you know what the weather for the Dungeon is? Clouded, with a little rain of blood. Don't tell me you forgot to bring your umbrella. Well, since you are going to be the cause to the blood rain, I guess it won't really matter. But still, silly me. How could I forget to bring my umbrella. Fufufu. Fuhahahahahahahahaha! Ha. Fu. Ufu. Fufufuf. Hahaha. Ufufufu. Fuhahahahaha! I like this. I like this. I like this. I like this. I like this. I LIKE THIS! This is the best. This is the best. This is the best. This is the best. This is the best. This. Is. The. Best. THIS IS THE BEST! Fuhahahaha!"

I know. I am getting crazier by the moment. I better finish it quickly. But... —I don't care. I don't give a shit. I will have my time, have fun here, kill them slowly, satisfy myself, and only then, I will go back home. Well, I guess It'll be okay to finish it a little bit quickly more than I have wanted to, but...nah~. I will kill them slowly, and enjoy from it~! Fufufufu~! Fuhahahahahaha~!

I don't notice it, but I really got stronger. And also, another thing that I don't notice is more two Goblins and two Kobolds. Now, there are eight monsters. But, I don't care. Things are still the same. I am still furious. I am still going to beat the shit out of these monsters. Although, if one will see what will happen to these eight monsters, normally—you would pity them. That is just how much cruel things are going to become. That is just how much ugly things are going to become.

—As I come closer to the four Goblins and the four Kobolds—the eight monsters come closer to me. I like this. I like this. I like this. I like this. I like this. I. Like. This. I like this! I like this! I like this! I! Like! This! Ha. Fu. Ufu. Ufufufu. Fuhahahaha. Fufufufufu! Fuhahahahahaha! I like this! I like how things are, right now! This is the best! I like it! We then clash at each other. But before they even react, I slash at them, with two slashes on the four new monsters.

Slash! Slash!

After being hit by the two slashes of mine, the four new monsters that just came here, start showing some signs. That's good. I like it. I like it. I like this. I like it. I like it. I. Like. It. I like it! I like it! I like it! From now on, things aren't going to be the same. I am going to beat the shit out of you, Goblins. And you aren't going to get any mercy, Kobolds.

I wear a wry smile as I see the damage on the Goblins and on the Kobolds, both the new and the ones that I have already started battling with a while ago. The more I see the damage that I gave to them, the more that my smile widens. I like it. I like it. I like it. I like it. I like it. This is the best! I think that I feel like talking again. Haha. Fufu. Ufufu. Fuhaha.

—I start thinking out loud.

"I like it. This is the best. This is so good. Man, I like it. Really. I mean, this feeling is something else. This feeling...this feeling is...just so good! I like it! I like it! I like it! I! Like! It! Ha. Fu. Ufu. Haha. Fufu. Fuha. Ufufu. Hahaha. Fufufu. Fuhaha. Ufufufu. I like this. I like this. I like this. I like this. I like this. Hahahaha. Fufufufu. Fuhahaha. Ufufufufu. I LIKE THIS! I LIKE THIS! I LIKE THIS! I! LIKE! THIS! This thing that I feel right now...I like it! Hahahahaha. I like it! Fufufufufu. I like it! Fuhahahaha! I! Like! It! I like it! I like it! I like it! Ufufufufufu! I can't stop laughing! Fuhahahahahahahahahaha!"

The monsters try to attack me, over and over, again and again, but they fail every time. They don't even swing, and I am already elsewhere, and they get surprised by it, every time, again and again. And I love it! This is the best! This is what I wanted! Ever since the first day that I have started being an Adventurer, this is what I always wanted! I love it!

—Then, I go towards the monsters, and slash through them, again, with weak slashes, four times, through all of them. Of course, regarding their dodge, they didn't manage, and that goes without saying.

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

All of the eight monsters got hit by it, and it shows some serious signs. I just love to see them weak like that. I just love it. I can't help but to love it. I go towards them, and they try to hit me, again, just to fail again. Fuhahahahaha! Ahh...I would really like to...

"...kill all of you fucker monsters...so...would you be as kind as to...let me do it...? You'd better not say "no", because I am very angry, so you'd better not to do anything that might make me furious more than I already am. Well then, bye, and I hope I won't meet you again, ever. —Goodbye."

As I say that, all of the Goblins run, and I make a wry smile. Of course, the Kobolds aren't of any exception. And I will also not show them any mercy, just like what will happen to the Goblins. I feel an amazing feeling, only from thinking about it. It's going to be so satisfying~! I'm going to show you something that you didn't see for a lot time, Goblins. It's called "Death"! Fuhahahaha!

"Let's fight, Goblins! Let's fight, Kobolds! Let's fight, monsters! Let's fight! Let's clash! Let's have a fight to death! Goblins. Kobolds. Who will be killed first? Let's find out! Right away! Fuhahahahahahahahahahaha!"

—After I laugh, I run towards the Goblins. There are four Goblins. I slash at them with four weak slashes. This will do the work. Right now, I am very strong, compared to before. I have a really good feeling about it. I feel like even if I go to the third floor, nothing will happen, and I will just slash towards them. Fuhahahaha!

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

The four Goblins die from the four slashes, and then explode, and then leave four Magic Stones behind them, which I pick up, a moment after that. After picking the four Magic Stones, I avert my look to the four Kobolds. They are no exception. They are going to die, right now, too. They'd better no think about running away from me, because they won't be able to.

I look at them. I make a grin. I widen my smile. No, it's more like, my smile widens. I like this. I like this. I like this. I like this. I like this. This is so good. This is so good. This is so good. This is so good. This is so good.

"Kobolds! Don't try to run! Resistance is futile! Don't even think to resist! I will kill you, without any exceptions! Well, I said without resistance. I said that resistance is futile. I told you to not even think of resisting. But it doesn't really matter! Come at me! Come at me! Come at me! Can't you hear me!? I said, come at me! Show me your strength!"

After I speak, the Kobolds only start to fear more and more, and they try to run. And here I just told them not to run. Ha... It's difficult for me to handle such things. I am really bad at handling such things. Geez. Well, I guess that this is better than nothing at all. Well, enough talking. Let's go to doing. Slashes on the way~!

Then, I run towards the Kobolds, who are on the run. I am going to kill them. Exceptions aren't made for enemies. I don't care about them. So what if they are scared? What's about it? I was also scared at first. Did they hesitate because of that? —No. They didn't. So why should I? Why should I hesitate, because of others' fear? Why, if when I was afraid, others didn't hesitate? I don't care about others' fear. If I am scary, then that's totally fine. That's totally okay. But I won't hesitate, just because you fear of me.

—I reach to the Kobolds. There are four Kobolds. I slash at each, with a weak slash. That is to say, four weak slashes. It's not like there's a need for more. Well, I'd like to see them suffering, but I have no time for that. It's too late for that. I mean, it's night.

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

Just like the four Goblins, the four Kobolds, just as well, die, from these four slashes, explode, and leave four Magic Stones behind them, and I take them, just like I did before. After picking the four Magic Stones, I avert my look. This time, I avert my look to the way back. ...Or, at least, I would like to. I see there more four Goblins and four Kobolds. I don't have time for them. I will kill them. Well then, I guess that I will first get closer, right? I mean...

"...I'm going to kill you eight fucker monsters...anyway."

I look at the eight monsters—four Goblins and four Kobolds, with a cold look. Right now, I am still furious a little bit. I try my best to stay in rage, to stay furious, exactly because of this. Until I will get out of the Dungeon, there always might be some monsters, so I always have to have the power to fight monsters, until the very moment that I will get out of the Dungeon.

Right now, I feel confident. I feel confident enough to wipe these eight monsters, with ease. It's only four Goblins and four Kobolds. I have just defeated this much, after playing with them. It's not like they can overpower me. But, still, it will be the best to stay aware. And when I say "aware", I mean to "furious".

—Then, I run towards the eight monsters. These fuckers don't even manage to react to me, right now. I slash at them, a slash at each two monsters. That is to say, four slashes.

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

...To think that only this much will be enough to defeat this much... I really have gotten really stronger... With this much strength, I am sure that I can go through here, without any trouble. But, I mustn't let my guard down. I must stay furious. I must stay angry. I must remember how weak I was. I must remember frustrating things. In order to come back alive I will—do anything! In order to come back home, alive, to her side, Pandora's side, I...I...I will do anything!

While I think as such, I still advance, and I already got up to the First Floor of the Dungeon. I can see more sixteen monsters. Shit. There are more and more. The Dungeon sure is a scary place. Eight Goblins. Eight Kobolds. Sixteen monsters in total. Tsk. What do I do? Should I try to slash through them faster and stronger than usual, and then I will need to use less slashes? I don't know. It's risky, but worth a shot. I can't possibly know what will happen, though. I might win, and I might lose. Anyway, what's sure, is that if I will be too calm, and forget my fury, my anger, my rage, my frustration, I will lose all of my chances. I have to be furious. I have to be raging.

"Well, it's all or nothing!"

—I run towards the sixteen monsters, and slash towards them, with strong, fast, right on the spot, four slashes. That is to say, a slash for each four monsters. It's risky, but worth a shot.

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

The eight Goblins and the eight Kobolds—the sixteen monsters die from these four slashes. I start to breathe heavily. Damn. This is much more tiring than I thought it would be. Shit. I almost cannot move anymore. I have to get more frustrated. Think. Think. Think. Think. Think. Go into your deepest, darkest secrets! Go into your black past! The parents! One of the reasons that I started working in a very early age was my parents! I don't remember if it was because I didn't get along with them well, or because I loved them and thus didn't want to make any more of a burden on them, but still, there's a high chance that something bad has had happened between us! There's a high chance, in my opinion, that something rather frustrating, has have happened between us! Think! Think! Think! Think! Think! Think, me! Think, me! Think, me! Think! Think! Think! Think, me! Think, me! Think, me! Think, me! Think, me! Think! Think! Think! Think! Think! THINK!

—Then, I start to have a blank expression on my face. I remembered something that I have tried my best to forget. How could I really forget such an important thing!? ...Such an important thing...how could I forget it!?

I start crying. I start raging. I start getting furious, more and more, as a result of immense frustration. Shit. Fuck this. Fuck this life. Fuck this world. Fuck the Gods. Fuck you all. I...will kill everything!

Energy flows through all of my body. Right now, I am so furious, that this mysterious power might have given me a power that is equal to that of a Level 2 Adventurer, or maybe even to that of a Level 3 Adventurer. Yes. That's right. I am in this much frustration. Right now, at this very moment, I am this much frustrated.

—Then, I see more sixteen monsters. Then, I see more sixteen monsters. The former sixteen monsters were sixteen Goblins. The latter sixteen monsters were sixteen Kobolds. I don't give a shit about them. I don't give a fuck about them. I will kill them. I don't care about them. I couldn't care less about them. Just vanish, you fucker monsters!

I walk towards them. While I walk towards them, they look at me with rather rage-filled eyes. But I don't care. I just advance towards them. I go towards them. I continue to look at them with the same blank expression.

—Then, they try to swing at me, all at once. They are sixteen Goblins, and sixteen Kobolds. That is to say, sixteen plus sixteen swings, and that is equal to thirty-two swings, and that is because there are thirty-two monsters here, right now. Long story short, the thirty-two monsters near to me swing against me with their sticks, one time each, and thus it comes to thirty-two swings against me. I, on the other hand, just stay there, and don't move an inch from where I am.

Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh!

All of the swings hit me. I didn't even try to dodge. And nothing happened to me. Nothing at all. And then, I just continue to look at them with a cold look on my eyes. I am still with the same blank expression. I don't care. I will kill them. I won't show any mercy. I will kill them. Cruel. Ugly. This two words now have one thing in common. The two words are describing what will happen to them. The second word also describes what they will be, too, though.

I am still in the same place. I give them the same cold look, again. They get more and more scared, by the moment that passes. They start to get away from me, for a little bit.

"—What's this? Are you monsters afraid of me, so much? Why? What is so terrifying about me? Is it my face? Is it my blank expression? Is it my cold look on my eyes? Is it my hands? Is it my legs? Is it my stomach? Is it my back? Is it my butt? What is it? What's so scary? Why are you looking so scared? Why are you so scared? Why are you getting away from me, like that? What happened? Come here. Nothing will happen to you. I will just kill you."

As I say that, I twist my face. As I asked about my hands, I twisted my faced. When I asked about my legs, I did weird things with my legs. When I asked about my stomach, I took my stomach in and out, in and out. When I asked about my back, I didn't do anything, though. The same goes for when I asked about my butt. I didn't do anything to my butt.

—Then, all of the thirty-two monsters swing against me, with their sticks, one time each, which means I get thirty-two swings against me, and I just stand, at the same place, and don't move even an inch. I just let them do as they want. I will kill them soon enough, anyway. So I'll let them do as they want, for these few second. —Just so their deaths will be crueler.

Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh!

Since I didn't move at all from where I was, all of the thirty-two swings hit me. But, I don't feel anything from it. Is that it? To think that I wasted so much time, just for this pity, little things. Huh... Well, I guess that it's time to kill them, then, isn't it? I mean, I already let them do as they want for a few seconds, and even waited for each one of them to swing against me, and I said that I will kill them, so why not? Standing on my word is a must for me, as a man, isn't it? It is, isn't it? It is, right? It is. A man must stand up to his word. A man must stand on his word. A man—must stand for his word, no matter what happens. And thus, I have to kill these monsters, no matter what happens. Am I wrong? I am not wrong, right? I am not wrong, am I? Of course I'm not wrong. I'm right, right? Of course I'm right.

Then, all of the monsters start to look freaked out. They are getting scared. Well, it's a result of their acts. It's a result of their own actions. I mean, they have to, at least, pay for their own actions, right?

"Goblins. Kobolds. Let me ask you one thing, before I kill you, and tell you, in turn, one thing, before I kill you."

All of the Goblins look at me with a scared look on their faces. All of the Kobolds, too, look at me with a scared look on their faces. I bet that they have already shit their pants! Ha! Serves them right! Well then, anyway, I should continue.

"Are you Goblins and Kobolds scared of me? You're scared of me, aren't you? Well then, let me ease your hearts. —Well, forget about it. I'll be frank with you. I won't ease your hearts. I will just kill you. Well then, are you ready? Oh, you aren't? Well than, okay, whatever. I will kill you anyway, so it doesn't really matter."

—Then, I take some distance from them, and slash at them with a lot of strength.

—Slash!

All of the sixteen Goblins got hit from that, died, exploded, and then left sixteen Magic Stones behind them. The same happened to all of the sixteen Kobolds.

Then, I went back home, and it seemed seemed…like it was was…already morning. ...Huh...? Who Who…is is…standing standing…in front of of…our house? ...Hmm...? Is it, perhaps, by any chance, Pandora? What is she doing here? Not to mention, this early in the morning.

"Welcome back home, Xiang!"

—Pandora welcomed me back home, like that. Ahh... I see... So that's why...she stood here... I fall to the ground, while thinking on these things, and Pandora hurries to my side, and catches me. Huh? Ah, right, I've used all of my energy, probably. Ha. It sure is ironic. By the way, what was it that I was so frustrated over it? Well, whatever. I guess that I will remember, when the time for that will come. For now...I know that there is one important thing. Something that can't wait.

"I'm back home, Pandora!"

As I tell her that I am back home, both Pandora and I exchange smiles. She is as beautiful as always. I want to protect this smile of her. I will protect this smile of her. I will make sure that she will never make a sad face, even if even her sad face is beautiful, too. The reason for that is simple. Even if her sad face is beautiful, too, her smiling, happy face, is much more beautiful. More than anything else in this universe. As I think about these things, my strength fades, and Pandora carries me back home, straight to my bed.

In my bed, I think to myself. I have two goals, right now. One, to protect Pandora's smile. Two, to become the Strongest Adventurer. Regarding the first goal... In order to protect Pandora's smile, I first need to protect Pandora herself. In order to protect pandoraPandora herself, I first need to get stronger. Regarding the second goal... In order to become the Strongest Adventurer, I need to become stronger than everyone else. In order to become stronger than everyone else, I need to get stronger. My conclusion is: Both of my goals have one thing in common. Both of them need me to get stronger. That's why...

 **I—will get stronger!**

— **I will become the Strongest Adventurer!**

* * *

 **Life 2: A Newbie Partner**

* * *

 **Part 1**

It's a week after all of what happened. I went to the Dungeon every day, and I can now go to the Fifth Floor of the Dungeon, every time I go to there. Well, when Pandora checked me, today, she told me something that I would have expected. I have a Skill. It's called Funzen. It means Wrath. Well, if that's what it is, then I guess that I already know what it is..

Well, it still saddens me that I still don't have anyone else in my Party, besides me, and not to mention, I am the only one in Pandora's Familia, which also saddens me. There might have been someone else who would join besides me, and he might have been of help to her. Right? That could happen, right? ...What do I think to myself...really... I should know that I don't need to think about "what would have happened if", and instead of that, just go on, move forward, and help Pandora, and my partner that will come, and to myself, more than all. I have to remind that to myself, every time. I mustn't forget it, no matter what happens.

It's afternoon, right now, and I go to exchange the Magic Stones that I have earned yesterday into Valis. For today, I have thought about taking a break. I mean, all of this recent week, I have been going to the Dungeon, on a daily basis, and it''s kind of starts to tire me, as of now. It's a little bit too much for me, right now, to go to the Dungeon, every day, without taking a break every while.

I talk there for a little bit with my guide. Ah, I didn't tell you who is my guide, did I? Well, if you are interested, her name is Rina Wysaxidor. She has been helping me here and there, ever since I have becamebecome an Adventurer. And, well, she always laughs at me for being so childish, wanting things like becoming the Strongest Adventurer. I feel weird about it.

"Ah, by the way, Xiang-kun, what's going with that recruiting a new member into your Goddess' Familia thing? I hope it will go well for, and that goes especially to her Familia, which includes only you, who can only go the Fifth Floor, after a whole year of being an Adventurer, and actually thinks that he has even a chance to become the Strongest AdveunturerAdventurer... Hah..."

What? So that's what she thinks of me? While I think of that, she gasps as she says "Forget about it." and makes a little grin. Ah, by the way, I didn't tell you that she's an Elf, did I? Well, whatever, I already told you right now, so there's no need for it. Well, I need to tell her, at least, that she can't just talk badly about someone, in front of him, and then just tell him "Forget about it." as she makes a little grin.

"Forget about it, you say? Forget about what...exactly...? —Don't mess with me! You are supposed to be my guide, right!? So what's with that attitude!? Really, for crying out loud..."

"Ha... Haha... Sorry about that... Teehee~!"

Wow, she really tried to do that "Teehee~!" thing! What was her age, again? Well, since she's an Elf, she would look young, and her age won't matter, in terms of her looks, so I guess that it doesn't really matter if she's a bit older than me. Wait, what do I think about? Ah, I will just go to exchange the Magic Stones that I earned yesterday into Valis.

"Well then, Rina, see you later. I go to exchange the Magic Stones that I have earned yesterday into Valis. Well, I am actually taking a break today, so you can find me wandering around the city, probably."

"A-Ahh... Okay. See you alterlater, Xiang-kun."

I go out after I exchange the Magic Stones that I have earned yesterday into Valis. I go to the street. Well, what would I do today? Since I don't have so much Valis, I can't do some "grand shoppingsshopping", so so…I don't really have anything to do in my daily life, ever since I have becamebecome an Adventurer, on the days that I take a break. Hmm... Maybe I'll have a rest, or something like that? I don't really know. I mean, should I? Well, for now, I will just go around the city, and see what will go.

I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. There's a lot to walk here, that's for sure. I continue to walk, even though slowly. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I can still walk a lot here. What should I do? What is there for me to do? I don't know what to do, in my free time. I just wander around the city. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. Still, nothing. I continue to walk slowly. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. Really, there's literally nothing for me to do, on my free day.

I see Pandora, on her part-time job. Oh, so she worked here. I didn't know. I try to wave at her. Well, she sees me, but I am a bit away from her as she waves back at me. I walk towards her. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I then get finally close to where she is. I start a talk with her and she talks with me, in turn.

"Hmm...so you don't know what to do on your free day, Xiang? That sure sounds tough. It's really something special, I have to say. What would you be able to do, on your free day... Hmm..."

"Um, that's right. I just don't know what to do on my free day, and that's... I don't know how to describe it, but it's... Ahh! I don't know, but it is something weird, and, well..."

I look at the sky, as we talk. I just feel like it. I don't know what to do. I...just...don't know... What is it? What can I do? What should I do on my free day? What? What? What? What? What? I don't know. I just don't know. I can't know. I don't know. I just can't know. Ahh! Tsk! What is it that I can do on my free day...? Ahh! I don't know!

"Well then, if you don't have anything to do on your free day, then...would you like to hang out with me...Xiang...? Or is it a burden for you...? I hope it isn't..."

"Of course! I mean, of course not! I mean, of course I want to hang out with you, Pandora! I would really like to! I am very bored, and it seems like you have something to do, so I would really like to hang out with you! And by "of course not", I meant to say "Of course it's not a burden for me!" because...how could it be a burden for me?"

Pandora then smiles at me, and I smile at her, back. She goes to her work, and then gets back here. So she told them that she takes a break, or maybe a day off...huh...? Well, I will get to have something to do today, on my free day, so I guess that I will just follow things and just go on with them. Right? Or not? Well, whatever~.

I go, and have fun with Pandora. We go to all kinds of shops. We buy two ice creams, and eat them, and start blushing a bit after realizing how we look, right now. Just like that, we go, wander, and do all sorts of things.

"Ahh... Today sure was fun, right, Pandora?"

I look at Pandora, as we lie on the grass. The wind blows Pandora's hair as she gets up. Well, more like "half-gets up", but still, you get it. And, anyway, she sure is beautiful, like always... Pandora then smiles at me as she replies to me.

"Um! You're right! Today sure was fun, Xiang! With this, I got to know you a little bit more, Xiang."

Hmm...what was this? Did I hear right? Did she just say "With this, I got to know you a little bit more, Xiang." or did I just imagine things? I don't know the answer to this question.

"U-Um... Pandora...?"

If I don't know the answer for something, it means only one thing! If you don't know the answer to something, there are only two things to do! One, don't know anything, and just let it off the hook. Two, ask and know whtawhat it was that you wanted to know. And I am going with the latter! I will ask her if I heard right!

"Hm? What is it, Xiang?"

"I-I-I heard that you said, a moment ago, well... Ahh... You said a moment ago "With this, I got to know you a little bit more, Xiang." or was it just my imagination?"

I feel so embarrassed. I feel like my mind is going to explode. That is, out of embarrassment. I blush. I really blush. I look at Pandora with passionate eyes, and she gives me yet another smile as she answers me.

"Well, yes. I said that with this day, I got to know you a little bit more, Xiang, and I meant it. Why did you ask it? Can it be that your ears hurt? Let me see it. Your hearing isn't something you can play with, you know, Xiang."

Pandora gets closer to me. I blush more and more. All of my face gets completely red, and Pandora gets then even closer to me than before, and as she gets even closer to me, she says.

"Now, I really can't ignore this! Even all of your face is red, it must hurt you a lot! Really, Xiang, let me see it! I am really worried about you, Xiang! Let me help you, Xiang!"

"N-No, I-I'm fine, Pandora! R-Really!"

She gets back suddenly and says "Okay..." as she gets back. Can it be that her mood got down from this? No. It cannot be. No. I mean, how could it be? Well, it's already starts getting dark, so I guess that we should get back home, already.

"Xiang, hear me well."

Hmm...? …? Pandora suddenly got stiff. But I mean, really stiff. Something's off. She's way too serious. It's either April's Fools, or it's that she's really serious. Well, since today isn't April 1st, then I guess that she's just really serious about what she's about to say. But, what could it be...…that she would get this serious about it...?…?

"Um...…what is all this about, Pandora? You get all stiff, suddenly... … Not that it's a bad thing, but it's just that since it's not April's Fools, so I guess it's a serious thing. No, it's a serious thing. It's not my guess. That's what it is. But...…what what…could it it…be...…that you you suddenly...…got so serious...…Pandora...?"…?"

"Ah, well, it's really an important thing, just like you said, Xiang. Yesterday, I found someone who is willing to join to our Familia. He's an Elf. He's name is Albert Frost. His looks are pretty flashy, just like you, Xiang. And also, he's pretty young. Seems like he's just sixteen years old. Well, at least, things will get easier for you, from now on, Xiang."

When I heard this, I suddenly got really happy. I...I never thought that someone will actually join to our Familia. So, to hear that someone is actually joining to our Familia...just hearing this makes my heart skip a beat. Well, more like, my heart beats like crazy now. I can literally hear my heart beating like crazy.

"P-Pandora, i-is that t-true? I-If you found him yesterday, then...isn't the blessing to him today...? Or was it already?"

I swallow my saliva. I am really excited about this. She might have already gavegiven him the blessing yesterday, but it might be not the case. She might be giving to him the blessing today. And if so, then I can witness it! That is, both the blessing and the youth that decided to join to our Familia! I really want to see him!

"Well, the thing is..."

She smiles at me. What? What is this? Can it be...!? Will I get to witness it!? For real!? No way! Yeah! Woohoo! Yeah! I really get to see it! Wow! I am going to train that young be, and teach him some lessons!

"The thing is...?"

Well, before I jump into conclusions, I need to hear Pandora. More like, what she really wants to say, and be sure about it. So of course I need to ask her.

"Um, the thing is, he wanted to have it a week after that day. Ah, by the way, he came to me, to ask me for a blessing. That sure was weird. Teehee~! Well, if you want to see it, you can."

When I heard her saying "Teehee~!" and also saw her doing it, I was literally captive in it. It was so cute! Wow! Really! I want to see it again, sometime! But, wait minute, me! As I think of such, I shake my head. I think of what she said. She said that he told her that he wants it a week after. So that means that it will be in six days from now?

N-No! More importantly, she also said that he asked to get a blessing! Well, I guess there's going to be another guy here, so I will need to be prepared for a rivalry. Wait a minute? What if he is going to be handsome? Since he's an Elf, he's probably going to be handsome, for real. And I am just a mere Human.

—N-No! I mustn't think about such negative things! More importantly, since he's an Elf, he will have it easier than me, won't he? That is, to get stronger. Well, I guess that that's it for my getting angry over anything in Dungeon, just to become stronger from something that is likely to be a Skill, since I really do feel stronger after , I guess that that's it for my Skill, Funzen. I mean, it's not something that I should show in front of my partner, right...? It's really embarrassing to use it in front of someone!

I look really like some crazy! But I didn't really care, since I "used it" in front of strange ones, so I didn't really care of showing them this "Skill", but Albert is going to be my partner! He will go to the Dungeon, together with me, every time that I will go to the Dungeon! I _do_ care about "showing it" to someone like that! And he might be my love rival! I _really_ have to be careful around him, so I won't freak him out, by some kind of mistake, and that could always happen, so I have to think of something.

He's an Elf, so he will get strong in no time. While I will be stuck on the same level for a lot of time for now. And I cannot go berserk in front of him, so he won't freak out. What can I do? Hmm... Should I go berserk on the Dungeon for now, until he will come to receive the blessing from Pandora. So that means that I will go to the Dungeon, every day, for six days, from today, or tomorrow, it doesn't really matter now, and go berserk? Hmm... Something is missing in this. What is this? I can't think of anything right now...

That's right! There are six days from now! That means that six days from now, at that day, I will need to take a day off, so I will be able to see the blessing! So it means five days from now, to go to the Dungeon, every day, and rage and go overboard, and get stronger and stronger from that, huh... No, wait a minute. Since I took a day off today, so I will have to start from tomorrow. If I will start from tomorrow, then it will mean that I will have one more day less. So it's not five days to go on to the Dungeon every day, rage, and go overboard, and get stronger from that, but four days, to go to the Dungeon every day, rage, and go overboard, and get stronger and stronger from that. I have only four days. I have to spend it wisely. I think that I will maybe go even three times each day to the Dungeon, if it's like that!

—After all, I plan on becoming the strongest Adventurer! I can't just stay weak forever! I have to get stronger! And if I will have a newbie in my party, that is to say, a newbie partner, then not only will I need to get stronger and stronger, in a crazy rate, so the newbie partner won't be able to catch up to me, but also lend him my strength, and teach him how to become stronger and stronger, in a crazy rate, because everyone who is new will want to level up very quickly. But, well, since I don't really know how to get stronger, myself, then I guess that I won't have to worry over such minor things, will I?

...Hmm... However...it's already this late, so I guess that we should already go back home, shouldn't we? At any rate, since I need to get up early tomorrow, in order to go to the Dungeon early, so I will be able to go to the Dungeon three times at the same day, I will also need to go to sleep, early, as well. So, well, for now, I guess that I will tell Pandora that we are going home. No, rather, I think that I will ask her whether she wants to go back home or not. I mean, it's already late and all, so why not?

"Well then, Pandora...how about going back home already? Do you want to stay here for a little bit more? Or do you want to go straight home for now? Well, if you ask me, anyway, I would go straight home for now."

Pandora then becomes silent. I notice something different about her. What's this? I have never seen her like this. Could this be because we never went together and have had fun? I don't know. But I know right now, one thing. She's cute. Really cute. That, I'm sure of. I start at her, as a moment of silence passes between the two of us, before Pandora answers my question.

"—N-No... N-No. N-No! I-I...I! I want to spend more time with you, Xiang! Let me be with you for a little bit more, would you? I...I want to get to know you better, Xiang! There is some weird distance between the two of us, and I want to get past it, but I can't find any mean to do it. I think that this can be my one chance that I might not want to waste! So, I want to talk with you, here, for two minutes more, and then, also when we walk back home, let's talk. I want to get to know you better, Xiang."

"I-I-If you ask me, Pandora, then... If you insist on it, Pandora, then...I think that... ...I think that we can s-stay here...for about two more minutes, i-if you insist on it s-so much, Pandora!"

I sounded like some Tsundere because of my nervousness! What have I done!? Now Pandora will look on me with really weird eyes! No! This isn't happening to me! This can't be happening to me! No! No! No! I screwed it up! Big time! No~! Tears fall from my eyes, as I feel my failure, as I understand, finally, what I have done.

"S-So, you will t-talk with m-me...huh..."

PandroaPandora blushes a little bit as she says that. I look at her with a very weird look, and she doesn't even notice. I look at her, and see, once yet again, just how beautiful Pandora is. Just how much I love her. Just how much I love Pandora. I still look at Pandora, with the same weird eyes and Pandora then suddenly notices it, and gets scared a little bit. Sorry, Pandora. You were just so cute, and beautiful, at that. After I think to myself such thoughts, we talk between the two of us.

—Oh, shit! It has been way more than two minutes! I have gotten into it too much! Well, for now, we should really go home! I mean, it is already getting dark! We need to get to home, make dinner, and go to sleep! And I need to go to sleep earlier than usual, in order to get up in an hour that is earlier than usual, to go to the Dungeon three times at the same day! But it doesn't seem like it's going to happen! Not after this, because I won't be able to sleep earlier than usual, but rather later than usual!

"Well then, Pandora, let's go back home already. It's been way more than two minutes. I mean, look. It's already dark. I still need to make for us dinner, so we will be able to eat dinner, and then go to sleep."

"O-Okay."

Pandora got nervous a little bit, and then agreed with it. So, like this, our day ends here, and soon, a new day will come down upon us. Well, actually, no. Wait a minute. I still have to make dinner. We still have to eat dinner. We still have to be at home first. Well, there are a few things before our day will end, but still, it's about to end!

Then, after a few minutes, we were at home already. It's so good to be back at home. And to think that I would get the chance to talk and walk with Pandora, the way back to home... Kuh! I'm lucky! Well, dinner, dinner! I have to hurry up with things tonight! But, well, to think that I am still talking with Pandora, even while making dinner... Something is weird today! But I love it!

After a few minutes, dinner was ready. We both eat dinner. We still talk. After finishing eating dinner, we both brush our teeth, and after making sure we didn't forget to do anything we need to do before going to sleep, a moment before we went to sleep, we go to sleep. Well, we sleep at different rooms. Kuh! It's frustrating! To think that I can't have a skinship with Pandora, or something along those lines...!

"Good night, Pandora."

"Good night, Xiang."

Like that, we both went to sleep, after telling each other "Good night". I need to sleep well, to go to the Dungeon. Well, Pandora needs to sleep well, too, so she will stay beautiful, and also because she also works at a part-time job.

 **Part 2**

 **A Day After, Morning**

It's already morning. The weather is good. A perfect day. Too bad I can't go around the city with Pandora today... I mean, I need to go to the Dungeon today. Three times. And for that, I needed to get up early, today. But, to think that I actually managed to get up early this morning... It surprised me for a little bit, actually. Haha.

"But, still, yesterday sure was fun. Hehe... I got to see some nice sides of Pandora, and have had fun with her, hung out with her, and we even looked like a couple spending a day on their date! —Ah!"

I noticed in a critical moment, a critical thing. I started thinking out loud. God dammit! I just hope Pandora didn't hear that. Ah, wait, she is still sleeping, so it should be okay. And by that, I mean that she shouldn't have heard this. I mean, how can you hear someone else, while you're asleep? I don't know how to that. That's for sure.

Well, anyway, I guess I still have some time until I will need to make breakfast already. I also got up early this morning. Hmm... What should I do? Really, now. Hmm... Should I try some trainings? I think it will be pretty nice. But, wait, I don't have time for that. And I'm not planning on getting up this early every morning just for training. Yeah. That's not going to happen. Wait a minute...

If I got up early, then I can go to the Dungeon earlier. That's why I got up this early, in the first place. But then again, I'm starving. Well, I guess that I can make a breakfast, go to the Dungeon, and go back here after that, and then eat lunch with Pandora. Right? I mean, it's really early right now, and I'm starving, and after I will go to the Dungeon, I will have to fight, and if I will have to fight, I will fight, and if I will fight, I will get hungry, for sure, and that's why I will eat now, but then still, I will still get hungry, so I think that I will be able to eat breakfast with Pandora. If it is like that, then I guess it's okay.

"Well then, I guess I'll get into it!"

After that, I made breakfast. After that, breakfstbreakfast was ready. After that, I ate breakfast. After that, I went out, and closed the house's door. After going out and closing the house's door, I did another thing.

I went to the Dungeon. And after that, I arrived the Dungeon, which wasn't rowdy, because it's still early in the morning, so of course it won't be rowdy. And also, it's a good thing. If the Dungeon isn't rowdy, then I can go ahead, and do whatever I want. Or in other words, with a better choice of words, I can get crazy here!

I run. I run. I run. I run. I run. Right now, I run, but all by myself. There aren't any other Adventures, at all. Wait a moment... Is it? I already see something. I run. I run. I run. I run. I run. It's a Goblin. Hehe. The Goblin sees me, and doesn't even react. Yeah. Of course. I mean, I got really stronger. Wait. What?

—While I still think, I slash throughtthrough the Goblin, without even noticing.

Slash!

The Goblin died from that slash, after being hit, and exploded, and left a Magic Stone behind him. Wait? What's going on? Since when was I strong enough to do that? No. Something's wrong. This Goblin must have been weak. Yes. That's right. There's no way I became stronger. My power, my strength...is purely my rage—my fury! So how can I be strong without it!?

I know the answer to that. This Goblin was weak. I...I...I'm not strong! Not at all! I'm too far from being strong! This...such a thing...! It cannot be! I need to find another Goblin. One that seems strong. I will have a good fight with him. I know. That's how it will be.

I go towards the Magic Stone that the Goblin left behind. I reach to it. I pick it up. I look. I look away. I look to my right. I look to my left. I look upwards. I look downwards. I look everywhere. ...But...I don't find any Goblin. No. Wait. I see there some Goblin. He doesn't notice me. Is it just me, or is it that my senses got better?

—No! It cannot be! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! I breathe heaily. Not because I got fatigued. Not at all. Actually, I have enough stamina to do something outrageous. ...But...what is that feeling...? I feel like I got stronger. But that can't be. I'm not strong. I mustn't think like that and I mustn't think to myself such things, like "I'm strong!" or whatsoever. No. I'm weak. I know.

I go towards the Goblin. He doesn't notice me, still. Tsk! Notice me! I'm weak! I don't know how to become stealth! I am obvious! Come at me! Defeat me! Make me into a miserable sight! I'm not a masochist, or anything like that, but I want a prove, to show myself that I'm weak! I want something to break my illusions! These illusions of me being "strong"! I want to break them!

I still go towards the Goblin. He still doesn't notice me. Are we far? Yes. That's right. He just doesn't look at my direction. I will make him fight me, and I will try my best to defeat him! I will have a good fight, even though it's against a mere Goblin! I will be in a situation, in which I might lose or win, even though it's just...even though it's just...even though it's just against...! ...Even though it's just against a mere...even though it's just against a mere...! —Even though it's just against a mere Goblin! Even though that, I might lose! And I might win! I don't know what will happen! I will live through this! But, I'm weak. So, I will have to try hard!

—While I still didn't notice me getting stronger and stronger, and thinking that I'm still the same weak me, thinking that I'm still weaker than everyone, I go at the Goblin. He doesn't notice me. I try to slash at him, but he still doesn't notice me. Tsk! Notice me! I'm here! Break these illusion of mine! Break them!

The Goblin looks at me. With a weird look. Yes! He noticed me! I knew I can't defeat him, even though he's just a mere Goblin, without being at least noticed already by him! ...Or at least, that's what I thought, but he didn't notice me at all! He checked all of the other directions! No! No! No! No! No! I'm not strong! Don't make me look like someone strong! No! No! No!

I know. I will slash towards him. I don't need such a weakling to break my illusions. I know he's a weakling. I can't get any further. I know. I will try to go down to the Second Floor of the Dungeon. I was here, for a whole week, raged every day, and still didn't get down any further than where I already went, the Second Floor of the Dungeon.

—I slash towards the Goblin, and the Goblin still doesn't notice me! Tsk! I still slash at him, anyways. I don't care. So what. Weaklings die, or even just lose, but they lose. The strong guys always win, and always live through it. After thinking some thoughts to myself, I finally slash towards the Goblin.

Slash!

I hit the Goblin, once yet again, and with only one hit, once yet again, I have killed the Goblin, and the Goblin exploded, and left a Magic Stone behind him, which I came to pick up, a moment later. This isn't right. This is just not right. It can't be right. I can't be stronger than him, even if it's a mere Goblin. That's how it is. ...But...then again...why...why do I have this feeling...?

I don't know. I don't know. I don't know. I don't know. I don't know. I. Don't. Know. I! Don't! Know! Why! Why don't I know!? I want to know! If I got stronger, then I want to know how! Why can't I know!? Why mustn't I know!? Why!? Why!? Why!? Why!? Why!? Well, I guess I will try to go down to the Second Floor, and see how it will be there.

I go. I go. I go. I go. I'm still alone. Seems like it wasn't a lot of time since I got here. And I'm not starving at all. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. Well then, once again, I'm all alone. I mean, not that it matters. Not to me, at least. I still walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. Well, I try to take my time. I mean, nothing's going to happen. I have started to get certain of it, for some reason. I still walk. I continue to walk. I just walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. Then I see some Goblin.

I am already about to get to the Second Floor. So why is a Goblin here? He's wasting my time. I should get rid of him. Just kidding. But, still, I will get rid of him. I will kill him. I will just slash through him. That's right. I can just slash through him. This Goblin isn't anything special. I can defeat this Goblin, without even trying. I can defeat him with ease.

—I slash through the Goblin.

Slash!

I hit the Goblin. The Goblin dies. The Goblin then explodes. The Goblin then, after exploding, leaves a Magic Stone behind him. I pick up that Magic Stone. I continue to walk. I know. But I don't know. I know that I can do it. But I don't know why. I know that I got stronger. But I don't know how. I know, but don't know.

I still go. I continue to go. I walk. I still walk. I continue to walk. I don't run. I don't see the need to. I arrive to the Second Floor of the Dungeon. Well then, I guess it's time to kill some Goblins, and some Kobolds, on the way, if already. Well, I got a little bit excietedexcited, so I guess that I will run for a little bit here, and just kill quickly some Goblins and some Kobolds. It will be fun. I think.

I run. I run. I run. I run. I run. I run, while wearing a smile on my face. I'm actually pretty much excited. I'm really into it now. Hehe! I continue to run for a little bit. I run. I run. I run. I run. I run. I run, while laughing, lively. I still smile. And I see some Goblin, from pretty far away. Hehe! I'll show you my power! Now, that I have become stronger, and I mean, much stronger than I was a year ago, I will slash at you, with one slash, and kill you, without you even noticing! Ufufu!

I get closer and closer to him. He still doesn't notice me. Seems like I'm still pretty far away from him. Kuku! I love it! Being so much stronger, I love it! I love it! I love it! This is the best feeling ever! I feel like I go crazy again, but this time, it's a little bit different! Anyway, besides it, I like it! I love it! I just love it! Well then, now that I'm already close enough to him, I guess that...

"...it's time to kill! Fuhahahahahahahahahaha!"

—Just like that, I laugh at the Goblin, while still being a little bit far from him, so he didn't notice me yet. I go at him. I get close to him. Now, really. I reach him. , I slash at him, just like this.

Slash!

I hit the Goblin, who dies afterwards, and explodes afterwards, and leavs behind a Magic Stone afterwards, which I pick up afterwards. I, while holding the Magic Stone that the Goblin left behind, wear a weird expression.

—I get bored of it. Although, from a different reason than the one I had at the beginning. At the beginning, I was so weak that I couldn't do anything, and was stuck on the First Floor of the Dungeon, thus I was getting bored of it.

But, now, seems like I get bored of it because I got a little bit stronger than needed for the First Floor of the Dungeon. Of course, the same goes to the Third Floor of the Dungeon. As well as that, it goes, as well, the same, to the Fourth Floor of the Dungeon. Though, the same doesn't go to the Fifth Floor of the Dungeon.

I go. I walk. Slowly. I don't see any need to run. I don't see any need to go quickly. I just walk. Like that. Slowly. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk, just like that, slowly. I go. I go. I go. I go. I go. I go, just like that, slowly.

I see some Goblin, and he doesn't notice me. Not at all. I know why. Or at least, so I think. I think that it's because I am stronger than him. Should I test it? Should I check it? Should I? Shall I? Well, I guess it's worth a shot. Even though I know I am stronger than him. Much stronger than him.

I go at him. I go towards him. I walk towards him. I run towards him. Towards his direction. I see that he still doesn't notice me. Tsk! When will I reach the Floor that the monsters get much stronger. Stronger. Strong. Enough to defeat me. Well, I wouldn't want to be defeated. If so, then, enough to give me a good fight. Where is it? Where? Where? Where? Where? Where? Where?

Well, when I will go past the Fourth Floor, it will be different from here. I mean, there are different monsters there. And, of course, they are much stronger than the ones here. I can't wait for it. I can't wait for it. It must be good. It must be good. I can't wait to fight the monsters of the Fifth Floor of the Dungeon! I can't wait for them! Fuhahahahahahahahahaha!

—I then reach to the Goblin. He still doesn't notice. But I don't care. I, just like that, after reaching the Goblin, while the Goblin still doesn't even notice me, I—SLASH THROUGH HIM!

Slash!

Once yet again, I hit the Goblin. The Goblin dies, explodes, and leaves a Magic Stone behind him. I pick up the Magic Stone a moment after. I can't. I don't like it. It's too much the same thing. I want something different. Why? Why is it like that? Why? Why, after I finally got stronger, I have to deal with these worries!? Why!? Why!? Why!? Why!? Why!?

I go towards the Third Floor of the Dungeon. I want to go there. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. If I can go to the Third Floor, then I... I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. ...I will be able to go down to the Fourth Floor of the Dungeon! If I can go down to the Fourth Floor, then, I can... I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. ...I can go down furthermore, to the Fifth Floor of the Dungeon!

I see some Goblin. Yet another one? Well, whatever. As of right now, I can kill him in an instant. And more than that, he doesn't even notice me. I can go past him, without him even noticing me, can't I? Whatever. I will just kill him in an instant. I don't care. I go towards the Goblin. He still doesn't notice me. Fufu. I like it, to be honest.

"Watch your back, Goblin. Oh, sorry, I already killed you. Ufufufu."

—I slashed at the Goblin, and then talked. The slash could be heard, and what happened to the Goblin doesn't need a description, does it? Oh? It does? Well, whatever.

Slash!

Well then, so, listen well. I hit the Goblin. He died and exploded and left a Magic Stone behind. I picked up the Magic Stone, afterwards. Well, that's about it. If you remember, I said I was about to go down to the Third Floor. That was because I was really near to the Third Floor. Do you know where I am now? I'm still on the Second Floor.

Three. Two. One.

Now, I'm on the Third Floor of the Dungeon. Yeah! One more Floor down, and I will be on the Fourth Floor of the Dungeon! And then, when I will be on the Fourth Floor of the Dungeon, I will have only one more Floor to go down, in order to go down to the Fifth Floor of the Dungeon! And then, the monsters will get stronger! I can't wait for it!

I go. I go in order to go down to the Fourth Floor of the Dungeon, from which I will be able to go down to the Fifth Floor of the Dungeon. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk towards there. I am walking, in the direction of the next Floor! I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. Well, well, what do we have here? I think as such as I see a Goblin.

"Well then, Goblin. I'm sorry to break it to you, but...I will have you dying, in a moment!"

I go at the Goblin, who still didn't notice, even after I talked to him. That was because I was far away from him. Or so I thought, but I reached to him, the Goblin, in a few seconds, which didn't make so much of sense to me.

—I slash at the Goblin. I didn't notice myself slashing the Goblin. And of course, the Goblin didn't notice to himself getting slashed. I mean, of course he won't. How will he?

Slash!

Once yet again, I don't need to describe. I hit, he dies, he explodes, he leaves a Magic Stone behind him, I pick it up afterwards. That's the gist of it. But, still, I feel a little bit empty. Now I want to go down to the Fourth Floor of the Dungeon, and from there to the Fifth Floor, more and more! I start to wear a smile. That's because I think of how the monsters will be, once I will reach to the Fifth Floor of the Dungeon. Well, they are going to be stronger, aren't they? Well, whatever. I guess that I will know, in due time.

For now, I just go. I go. I go. I go. I go. I go. I go down to the Fourth Floor of the Dungeon. From there, I will go down to the Fifth Floor of the Dungeon. Well then, for now, I will walk for a little bit. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk, down to the Fourth Floor of the Dungeon, and then, from there, down to the Fifth Floor of the Dungeon.

I see two Goblins. I smile. Fufu. This is going to be fun. If they are two, it's going to be better! I start to run towards them. I run. I run. I run. I run. I run. I then call them, and say "Hey there, two Goblins~!" but they don't notice me. I guess that we still are a little bit totoo far away for us to notice each other. Well, I will just continue to run, until I will reach to them. I run. I run. I run. I run. I run.

"Well then, two Goblins. I will have you two put down to sleep. I need to go down to the Fourth Floor after here, you see. And then, after I go to the Fourth Floor, you see, I need to go down to the Fifth Floor, so..."

Well, for now, I guess that I am talking to myself, and that I look crazy, for real. But, I don't care. Not at all. I think that this is going to be easy, so I don't care. I think about what the Fifth Floor will be like, so I don't care.

—After reaching to the two Goblins, I slash at them. I didn't even notice myself slashing towards my opponents, once yet again. I feel much quicker than usual. And seems like the two Goblins didn't notice to that, just as well. And that's actually good. Because, if they would have had noticed that, while I haven't had, that would be really bad.

Slash!

I hit the two Goblins. The two Goblins die. The two Goblins explode then. The two Goblins leave a Magic Stone behind them, each. In total, the two Goblins leave behind them two Magic Stones. Of course, I pick up the two of the Magic Stones. Well then, only a little bit more until I will reach to the Fourth Floor of the Dungeon! Which means that I also don't have so much to go down, until I will reach to the Fifth Floor! I really like this! I want to see what the Fifth Floor of the Dungeon is like! I really want! I really really want to!

I go. I go. I go. I go. I go. Well, there's still a little bit to go, until I will reach to the Fourth Floor. Not to talk about the Fifth Floor. Ahh... Well, seems like there's still some more to walk... I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. Well, well, well... What do we have here? Is it something like "the final guards of the Third Floor of the Dungeon" or what? I think as such as I see four monsters, near to the end of this Floor, which is, of course, the Third Floor of the Dungeon. The four monsters are two Goblins and two Kobolds. Well, whatever.

—I will just kill them.

I go towards them. Like it has been lately here, the monsters don't even notice me. Well, it's a little bit good for me, you could say. I run at the monsters' direction. They still don't notice me.

"Hey there, four monsters! Seems like you are two Goblins and two Kobolds! Can you hear me?! Well then, I just wanted to tell you, you four monsters, one thing. I will kill you! You are mere two Goblins and mere two Kobolds! You can't be up to me! Not to the me right now! Not to the strong me! If it was the weak me, then you could have! But this is the strong me!"

As I shout as such, I still run towards them. They are four monsters. They are two Goblins and two Kobolds. They are standing in front of the path between the Third Floor of the Dungeon to the Fourth Floor of the Dungeon. Well, whatever.

"I will kill you!"

—As I shout it, I, just like that, slash at them. ...And...seems like...once yet again...I, myself, didn't notice me slashing towards my opponents... Well, of course, though, the same goes to my opponents, too.

Slash!

I hit the two Goblins and the two Kobolds. The two Goblins and the two Kobolds die. The two Goblins and the two Kobolds explode. Then, they, the two Goblins and the two Kobolds, leave a Magic Stone behind them each. In total, it's two Magic Stones from the two Goblins, and two Magic Stones from the two Kobolds, which is, in total, four Magic Stones. Of course, I pick up all of the four Magic Stones. I look at it, with an empty look. I still don't like it enough. I want more. I want more than this.

Well, for now, since I can get down to the Fourth Floor of the Dungeon, shall we? Ufufufu... Things are...going to be interesting, right...? I don't want it like this! This is boring!

—I jump down to the Fourth Floor of the Dungeon. I look everywhere. Where? Where? Where? Where? Where? Where are they? Where are the strong monsters? Are there any strong monsters yet? Why aren't there any strong monsters yet? Will there be any strong monsters?! I... What am I talking about...? Of course there will be. I'm not so strong. Once I reach a deeper Floor, I will encounter some stronger monsters, right? I will, won't I? Well, for now, I'll go and search for the Fifth Floor of the Dungeon.

I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I still don't see anything. Tsk! I continue to walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. Where? Where are they? Why? How? When? Tsk! I continue to walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I still don't see any monsters. ...But...why...? Why is it like this?! Tsk! I continue to walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. Still— **nothing** —. Tsk! Okay then. I will try to look for some monsters, once more. If I don't find anything, then I will just go down to the Fifth Floor! I continue towalkto walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. Why is it like that?! WHHHHYYYY!? Fine then! I will run towards the Fifth Floor!

I run. I run. I run. I run. I run. I see something and then immediately stop. What's that? ...Hmm...? Ah, it's just a Goblin, isn't it? And with him, there's a Kobold, isn't there? Whatever. I go towards them, and I notice one more Goblin and one more Kobold. Tsk! Only this much? Isn't there anything more exciting? Well, whatever. Things will sort out, on their own, I guess. For now, I will just slash towards the two Goblins and the two Kobolds, kill them with that, and then take the Magic Stones that they will behind.

—I slash at the two Goblins and at the two Kobolds. Meanwhile, the four monsters—the two Goblins and the two Kobolds didn't notice me, at all, even though I got really close to them.

Slash!

The four monsters—the two Goblins and the two Kobolds get hit from that slash, and then, the two Goblins and the two Kobolds die, and then, the two Goblins and the two Kobolds explode, and then, the two Goblins and the two Kobolds leave a Magic Stone behind them, one per each one, which is, in total, four Magic Stones. I pick up the Magic Stones.

"Isn't there anything better than this?"

I talk to myself as such, while looking at my hand, with an empty look on my eyes. —I clench both of my hand, making a strong grip, as I think to myself, that soon enough, things will change. Well, for now...I guess that...I will...go towards the Fifth Floor! There, I think that the monsters will already get stronger, won't they?!

I start to run. I run. I run. I run. I run. I run. I see some two more monsters. They are two Goblins. I don't have any time for you two Goblins. So, with that said...

"...I am going to kill you two Goblins, right now...!"

Saying that, I jump at them, while already going very near to the two Goblins, and notice two more Goblins, and four more Kobolds. Oh...so there are now eight monsters...? Well, I guess this is better than nothing.

—Then, I slash at the four Goblins once, and once more at the four Kobolds. Still, none of the eight monsters noticed me, at all.

Slash! Slash!

Then, the four Goblins get hit by the slash, and then, they, the four Goblins, die from that, and then, they, the four Goblins, explode, and then, they, the four Goblins, leave a Magic Stone behind them, each, which is, in total, four Magic Stones. And also, they, the four Kobolds get hit by the slash, and then, they, the four Kobolds, die from that, and then, they, the four Kobolds, also explode, and then, they, the four Kobolds, also leave a Magic Stone behind them, each, which is, in total, four Magic Stones. The Magic Stones that have been left behind—I pick them up, and they are eight, in total.

I start to run towards the end of the Fourth Floor of the Dungeon, which is in sight. I run. I run. I run. I run. I run. I then jump, outrageously, flashily—towards the Fifth Floor of the Dungeon, after reaching already the end of the Fourth Floor of the Dungeon. While doing so—I smile weirdly. That is, I make a grin.

The Dungeon starts to get different. The walls. They are different. They are now light green. Up to the Fourth Floor of the Dungeon, the walls are light blue. So it gets different here, huh...? Interesting!

Being still excited, I run to find some monsters, in hope they will get stronger. I run. I run. I run. I run. I run. I start to search, while still running. I search. I search. I search. I search. I search. I find some two monsters—a Goblin and a Kobold. What?! What is that?! I thought that monsters, starting the Fifth Floor of the Dungeon, get different! Tsk! I will just slash through them, kill them with that, and then they will explode and then I will pick the Magic Stones that they will leave behind, and rush towards the Sixth Floor of the Dungeon, if that's how it is!

—I slash through the two monsters—through the Goblin and through the Kobold, after I reach to them, after running towards them for a bit. They still didn't notice me, though.

Slash!

The Goblin and the Kobold then get hit by my slash through them, and then they die from it, and then they explode, and then they leave behind them a Magic Stone, each, which is, in total, two Magic Stones. I pick them up. Well then, now, I will run towards the end of this Floor, the Fifth Floor, and then I will go down to a deeper Floor, the Sixth Floor of the Dungeon. I will rush towards there!

I start to run towards the end of the Fifth Floor of the DunegonDungeon, in order to reach to the Sixth Floor of the Dungeon. I run. I run. I run. I run. I run. Seems like there's still a lot to go. I continue to run. I run. I run. I run. I run. I run. I see some two Goblins and two Kobolds. But, near to them, is the end of the Fifth Floor of the Dungeon, which is also where I will go down to the Sixth Floor.

Well, I guess that I can just slash through them, kill them with that, and pick up the Magic Stones that they will leave behind, each. I mean, it will be four Magic Stones, in total, so it will be worth something, won't it? I run towards the four monsters. I reach the four monsters. What I do next is...slashing through them, of course.

—I then slash through the four monsters—through the two Goblins and through the two Kobolds. Even though I slash through them only after I have reached them, my actions were too fast for them to react to it. So, long story short, the four monsters didn't notice me, even after I got really close to them.

Slash!

Of course, like it always goes, for some reason, recently, the four monsters get hit, die, explode, and leave a Magic Stone behind them, each, which is, in total, four Magic Stones. Of course, I pick up these four Magic Stones. Now then, the Sixth Floor of the Dungeon...just how is it going to be...?

I run, happily, as I search for a strong monster. I run. I run. I run. I run. I run. I still don't quite find anything. Well then, I guess that I will just simply need to continue to run and search. I continue to run. I run. I run. I run. I run. I run. Then, I see something. It is weird. It is also unknown for me. What is it, exactly? I approach to it. What I see is...a frog with one...large...eye...? What is it? Oh! Now I get it! It's a monster! It's the Frog Shooter, isn't it?

I was surprised at first, but you know, since I have the knowledge of an Adventurer who is an Adventurer for a year, I can at least notice that this monster here is a Frog Shooter! Well then, I will go at—

"Kuh—!"

As I tried to get closer to the Frog Shooter, the Frog Shooter shot at me its long tongue. Tsk! Well, at least, he noticed me faster than the other monsters of the Upper Floors. And also, this Frog Shooter is way stronger than the monsters on the Upper Floors. Although, I say Upper Floors but I refer by that to the First Floor of the Dungeon up to the Fourth Floor of the Dungeon. But, this Floor is also one of the Upper Floors, so do not get confused by what I say. Anyway—

"Kuh—! Ouch! It hurts!"

While I was still thinking to myself, the Frog Shooter didn't waste time, and shot at me its long tongue, once yet again. I spit blood from my mouth. Tsk! It's actually really strong, isn't it? But—!

"Hey, Frog Shooter, I am going to kill you, with only one slash! How about it?! Do you think that I can do it?! Do you think that I cannot do it?! Huh!? Well, whatever. You cannot speak, anyway, so there's no point in asking you all of this, is there? Hahaha! Fuhahaha! Ufufufu! Of course there isn't any point in this! Haha! Hahaha! Hahahaha! Hahahahaha! Hahahahaha! Fuhahahahahahahahahaha!"

—Then, I slash at the Frog Shooter. Well, it's also kind of through. But, I don't take out the sword. Instead, I cut the Frog Shooter deeper with the sword. As I do that, I smile.

Slash!

I hit the Frog Shooter with that slash. But, I don't take out the sword. Instead, I cut the Frog Shooter even deeper with the sword. As I do that, I smile. Well, rather than a smile, it's a grin. Although, the Frog Shooter still doesn't die, even from this much.

"What do we have here? You're a tough one, aren't you? Well then, now, I shall—"

As I still tried to talk, the Frog Shooter shot against me, with its rather long tongue, once yet again. I start to bleed. Seems like this monster is really strong. Well, for now, I will get a little bit serious. Ah! By the way, my sword is still stuck inside of that Frog Shooter. ...Yep...it's still there. —Wait...what!?

I run, really fast, towards the Frog Shooter, and try to take the sword out, but I failed. I tried again, but failed again. I tried once yet again, only to find myself failing, once yet again. Tsk! What is this supposed to be?! How can it happen?! No! No! No! No! No! Please, no! Why!? Why!? Why!? Why!? Why!? Why is this happening to me!? Why!? Why is—

"Kuh—!"

Once yet again, the Frog Shooter shot against me with its rather long tongue, and once yet again, I spit blood, and the bleeding gets even worse. Tsk! No way! I am not leaving without my sword! Rather, how will I leave!? I have to take out that sword, and get out of the Dungeon, really quickly!

I run even faster than before, towards the Frog Shooter, and try to take out my sword, but I fail, again. Once again, I run, even faster than before, towards the Frog Shooter, and try to take out my sword, once yet again, but only to find myself failing to do so, miserably. Then, I try, once yet again, desperately, to take out my sword, while I run even faster than before towards the Frog Shooter. And now, finally, I got my sword out of the Frog Shooter.

"Yes! I finally took it out! It was so hard! But! In the end, I took it out! So, everything got sorted out, by itself, in the end! Well then, you! Yes, I am talking to you, Frog Shooter! Now, I am going to kill you, with this slash that is going to hit you, in just a moment! Don't you think to yourself that you will be able to get out of this! These are your last moments!"

—Then, I slash through the Frog Shooter. This time, clearly, the right way, without a fail, and I also take out my sword after slashing through the Frog Shooter, without a fail.

Slash!

The Frog Shooter, seemingly, after getting hit by my slash, dies. After dying, the Frog Shooter, of course, explodes. After exploding, of course, the Frog Shooter leaves a Magic Stone behind him. I pick up the Magic Stone. ...Well then...I think that...it's about time I...will go back home...isn't it...?

I walk towards the start of the Sixth Floor. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I see something. Once again, it's a Frog Shooter. Well then, since normally I am not so strong, I will get myself to be angry, furious. I have no time to play around. I try to think about something that will make me furious. I think about being weak. I fell stronger, a little bit. That's right. Now, I am already pretty strong, compared to what I was a year ago.

—But! It's still...it's still...it's still...! It's still nowhere close to what I have in mind, as for being the Strongest Adventurer! I need to get much stronger! Like this, I get angrier and angrier. I get more and more furious.

"Hey, Frog Shooter! Yes, I am talking to you! Even if you cannot talk, which will make all of this conversation meaningless, I will still tell you! I am going to kill you, with one slash! Without fail! Here I go!"

—Then, I slash through the Frog Shooter, and this time, too, I take out the sword, immediately after slashing through the Frog Shooter, and this time, too, I do it without a fail.

Slash!

Then the Frog Shooter gets hit my slash, dies, explodes, and leaves a Magic Stone behind, which I pick afterwards.

I then think about Pandora. I might have wokewoken up early, but I am already here for a rather long time. Might she have wokewoken up and have had been worried about me? I...all I can do is just to hope that she didn't.

I then continue to walk towards the start of the Sixth Floor of the Dungeon. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I see something vague. What is it? I still can't completely see what it is. I continue to walk, in order to get closer to it. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I see it better and better, and I start to get some guesses about what it is.

For now, I can clearly see that it is different from the Frog Shooter. In other words, it's not the Frog Shooter. What can it be? On the Sixth Floor of the Dungeon, there are two monsters. Frog Shooter. War Shadow. The former one is strong, but weaker than the latter. The latter is known to be the strongest monster on the Sixth Floor of the Dungeon. If it isn't the Frog Shooter, then it is probably the War Shadow. But, if it's that one, if it is the War Shadow, then it's a problem. Well, it might be something else. For now, I will continue to walk towards it, and see what it really is, clearly, without a fail.

I then continue to walk towards the monster. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. If I won't go towards it, it might ambush me. I wouldn't want that. For that purpose, I will come at it, first. I continue to walk towards it. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. Then, I see what it is. That thing or monster, whatever it will be...it looks scary as hell.

I shake as I see it. I shake as I look at it closely. It is dark...it has long arms...with three claws...sharp claws, that is...and also, lastly, it is humanoid monster.

—Then, out of fearing it too much, I slash through the War Shadow. At least, I try to.

Slash!

The War Shadow got hit...maybe...I don't know how to describe it, really... This thing...it really is a monster! I have to run away from it! Trying to fight against this thing is a suicide! I don't want to die just yet! That's right! I have to go back home! There's Pandora! She might get sad from the fact that I have died!

...Wait a minute... Will she really...get sad...from just me...dying...? As I think about this, my eyes start to wear a blank expression and I wear a totally different expression on the rest of my face. That is, a sad expression. That's right. As if Pandora will get sad from just me dying. What will happen to her from that, anyway? It's not like I am such an important man. I am just placing a burden on Pandora, if anything, at all. Aside from making simple dishes, I don't really do anything.

I try to go to the Dungeon. I try to be an Adventurer. But I'm not strong enough. Just because I'm weak. Just because I'm weak, I place a huge burden on Pandora. I guess that I will just die here. It will be better for both of us, won't it? I mean, I won't suffer so much from being weak, nor will I feel guilty for placing such a huge burden on Pandora. And also, Pandora won't have to care too much for me. She might also have better life. And also, she won't be ashamed to show me to the new Adventurer that will come soon to get a blessing from her.

—Then, the War Shadow slashes at me, with his rather sharp claws, which are sharp like a knife, each. Such a slash, against me, takes an effect. That, I'm sure of.

Slash!

Getting hit by the War Shadow's slash, I spit a whole lot of blood, and my bleeding gets worse and worse by the moment, and I have nothing left. Just like this, I feel like I am going to die. I feel my strength fading away. But it still hurts. A lot. So, if you may, War Shadow, make it as quick and painless as you can, please.

—What am I talking about? He is an enemy. As if he will listen to my request. Especially when I'm just thinking to myself. Huh. But still, this sure hurts a lot. Fuck! I feel like this pain alone is going to kill me!

"What are you doing, War Shadow? Why aren't you killing me? Are you suddenly afraid of me!? Ha. Haha. This...sure is...funny...now, isn't...it...? Hahaha. Hahahahaha. Hahahahahaha. Fu. Fufu. Fufufu. This is such a weird feeling. By the way, why aren't you already killing me, really now? Fuha. Fuhaha. Fuhahaha. Fufufufufu! Fuhahahaha! Fufufufufu! Fuhahahahaha! Ufu! Ufufu. Ufufufu. Really now, what's going on here? Ufufufufu! Ufufufufufu! Ufufufufufufu! Hahahahaha! Fuhahahahahahahahahaha!"

I try to get up, but I fail. I try again, and stay down still. I try once yet again, but still, I can't get up. I try, once again, and fail, once yet again. I then try, once yet again, to get up, only to find myself failing to get up, once yet again. I can't believe it. How pathetic I am. ...Ahh...I really want to go back home...

—I get up.

I don't know why, but the War Shadow left me alone. I will use this chance, and go back home. I think it would be really better for all of us, if I were to die, but if I can live, without trying too much, I will live. Although, once I get the chance to die, I won't hesitate, and won't resist. If that is my fate—then so be it! I don't really want to live, anyway!

Using that chance created by the War Shadow leaving me alone, I walked towards the starting point of the Sixth Floor of the Dungeon. Just like that, I started to walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. Nothing happens. I continue to walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. It seems like nothing is going to happen. I continue to walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. Still, nothing happens, and it doesn't feel like anything is going to happen. I continue to walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. And, still, nothing happens. It also doesn't feel like anything is going to happen. ...But...what is this feeling...? I feel as if something bad is going to happen, in the case I will continue to walk. —But, so what. I don't care! If something is going to happen, then so be it! I won't resist to my own fate! I continue to walk—. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. Nothing happened. Nothing happens. It doesn't feel like anything is going to happen, either. ...But...that feeling...doesn't disappear just yet... —Then, I see something. I feel like I've seen it before.

There's still plenty to walk until I will reach to the starting point of the Sixth Floor of the Dungeon. I don't know why. I am pretty sure that I was pretty close to there when I fought against that War Shadow. ...Wait a moment...can it be...!? No. It cannot be. Did I fly away all of this distance...just from that...!?

I have a bad feeling. A really bad feeling. I don't know why. I don't know. How? When? What? All of these questions are still remaining ever unanswered. But, I have a really bad feeling. The moment that I will make a step, things are going to change. However, I don't have the time to waver over such things. I have to do something. I need to go back home. For that, I need to go back to the First Floor of the Dungeon, first. And for that, I need to go back to the Second Floor of the Dungeon, first. And for that, I need to go back to the Third Floor of the Dungeon, first. And for that, I need to go back to the Fourth Floor of the Dungeon, first. And for that, I need to go back to the Fifth Floor of the Dungeon, first. And for that, I need to go back to the starting point of the Sixth Floor of the Dungeon, first.

Then, I continue to walk towards the starting point of the Sixth Floor of the Dungeon, which is still pretty far away. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I still see that thing. I continue to walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. Amidst the way, there is him. War Shadow. The strongest monster on the Sixth Floor of the Dungeon. I won't be able to defeat it so easily.

Then, the War Shadow runs towards me! It seems like he noticed me! This is bad! I have to do something! If not—! ...Wait...a moment...if I...won't do...anything...what will...happen...exactly...?

—As I think of such, the War Shadow doesn't waste his time, and slashes at me with his rather sharp claws. I...can't dodge...not in my current state, that's for sure.

Slash!

I get hit. I spit blood. The bleeding gets worse. This time, I didn't fly far away, but I still did manage to obtain some distance. But, this time, since the gap between us wasn't so great, the monster—the War Shadow didn't stop attacking me. He comes closer and closer to me. I am still here, and can't do anything. Well, I guess it won't be so bad, even if I die. I mean, what exactly will happen?

—I try to get up, but I fail. Once yet again. Again. Again. Again. I try to get up, and fail. Over and over. Again and again. It's now already ten times, that I tried to get up and failed to do so. But, I won't give up!

As I think such, the War Shadow comes closer and closer by the moment, and I still try to get up, over and over, again and again, only to find myself failing to do so.

As time passes, a lot of things chance. The longer I'll stay here, the closer the War Shadow will be able to get to me. The longer our fight will last, the more fatigued and tired I will become. But, I won't give up! If I fight him, I will fight him! And if already, then I might, just as well, to win against him!

—Then, the War Shadow slashes at me, with his rather sharp claws, after reaching to me, while I am still immune, and really fatigued, over nothing, but that doesn't mean anything.

Slash!

That slash hit me, once again, but since I am already down on the ground, I don't fly off somehweresomewhere far away here, and just get hit, while being unable to do anything about it. I spit blood. More than just that, the bleeding just got worse. I get a little bit angrier, but that's about it. But hell, it sure hurts a damn hell lot! I really don't know how I actually can keep myself conscious, enduring all of this pain...

The more I think about it, the more I find out—that I am totally unnecessary. I am nothing but burden on Pandora, and as for myself, I don't see any actual reason to live. I always suffer from being weak, I do nothing, and I can't do anything about it. There's nothing to do. Not for me, anyway. Even if someone else can do something about it, I cannot do anything about it, so it's all meaningless.

—As I think as such, the War Shadow doesn't waste any time, at all, like a moment ago, and slashes at me, and as I am still immune, and fatigued, I can do nothing about it, but to get hit.

Slash!

I get hit, and once yet again, I don't fly off someheresomewhere far away from here, because I am down on the ground, so I cannot fly. I spit blood, and the bleeding gets worse. The pain...I think that my conscious is going to fade... My strength...is all fading...far away... Am I...dying right now...? Well, if that's how it is, then so be it. I can't do anything about it, anyway.

—Then, in my imagination, I see some scene of yesterday. Yesterday was a fun day, wasn't it? I got to know about Pandora more, and see more sides of Pandora, and a lot happened yesterday, and...

"Ahh... Today sure was fun, right, Pandora?"

In my imagination, I look at Pandora, as we lie on the grass. The wind blows Pandora's hair as she gets up with most of her upper body. And, she sure is beautiful, like always... Pandora then smiles at me as she replies to me, in my imagination.

"Um! You're right! Today sure was fun, Xiang! With this, I got to know you a little bit more, Xiang."

Hmm...what was this? Did I hear right? Did she just say "With this, I got to know you a little bit more, Xiang." or did I just imagine things? I don't know the answer to this question.

"U-Um... Pandora...?"

If I don't know the answer for something, it means only one thing! If you don't know the answer to something, there are only two things to do! One, don't know anything, and just let it off the hook. Two, ask and know what it was that you wanted to know. And I am going with the latter! I will ask her if I heard right!

"Hm? What is it, Xiang?"

"I-I-I heard that you said, a moment ago, well... Ahh... You said a moment ago "With this, I got to know you a little bit more, Xiang." or was it just my imagination?"

I feel so embarrassed. I feel like my mind is going to explode. That is, out of embarrassment. I blush. I really blush. I look at Pandora with passionate eyes, and she gives me yet another smile as she answers me.

"Well, yes. I said that with this day, I got to know you a little bit more, Xiang, and I meant it. Why did you ask it? Can it be that your ears hurt? Let me see it. Your hearing isn't something you can play with, you know, Xiang."

—Then, back from my imagination, to reality, where in which, I just got slashed at, once yet again, by the War Shadow that I am fighting against, and I still am immune, as I lie on the ground.

Slash!

I spit blood. The bleeding gets even worse than before. But, with this, after remembering that, that's as far as you go, War Shadow. I remember one more thing. I have to live. In order to protect Pandora and her smile.

—I try to get up, and I barely make it. Well, anyway, that doesn't matter. Not now. After all, I have to live on. I need to become the one who will be known as the Strongest Adventurer! I also need to protect Pandora! And also, I need to protect Pandora's smile, just as well as that! I can't let myself waver here!

I will become the strongest Adventurer! I will protect Pandora! I will also protect her beautiful smile of her! I will live, in order to do all of this! And I won't let anyone to get in my way of doing so!

"—That's why, fuck you, War Shadow! I am going to beat the crap out of you! You aren't going to do to me anything more than you already have done! This is the end! Not for me, but for you! I am going to live! I'll live, and become the Strongest Adventurer! I won't waver here over such minor things! But! More than anything else! I will live—and protect Pandora and her smile! And I won't let any shit like you to interfere with it!"

I take some distance between me and the War Shadow. The War Shadow tries to make my efforts nothing. But, I don't care! The War Shadow, in order to do so, needs to shorten the distance between the two of us! And if that's what he will do, then I will just put some distance between the two of us, once yet again!

—I slash against the War Shadow.

Slash!

The War Shadow gets hit by the slash. But, I am not so strong, so that slash didn't kill him, nor did it do anything to him, at all. Nevertheless, I won't stop here! I won't die here! I will live! I will win against this War Shadow, and come back home, and also will continue with my life as if nothing happened, because this is nothing!

Once yet again, I put some distance between the two of us, as I change my stance, and look at the War Shadow with a merciless, cold look, filled with the will to kill him.

"That's as far as you go, War Shadow! I was fool. I was really fool. I thought that I really should just die. But! I forgot a lot of things while I was thinking as such! ...I… now I really know what to do! —And that is...continue on and live! For that, I need to go back home, and have Pandora eating the breakfast that I made to her! And for that, I need to make her breakfast! And for that, I need to go back to home! And for that—I need to defeat you! And if that's how it is, then so be it! You are going to die! Right here, right now! And nothing is going to change it! That's just how it's going to be! I will live! I will protect Pandora and her smile! And also, last but not least, I will also become the one who will be known as the Strongest Adventurer—I will become the Strongest Adventurer!"

—Then, I run towards the War Shadow, and the War Shadow runs towards me, in turn, and then we exchanceexchange slashes between the two of us, but seems like I have the upper hand, since his slash didn't land on me, while my slash, one the other hand, landed on him, which means that I probably have the upper hand, in my opinion.

Slash!

The War Shadow starts to feel the effect of our fight. He starts to get fatigued. I, on the other hand, suddenly feel like I can go on for the rest of the day, like that, without any problems. Is this the effect of my anger? Might it really be a Skill? I still don't know, but I think that this can be like this, and, well, that's enough for me.

But, for now, I will knock out this War Shadow.

After I will knock out this War Shadow, I will go back to the starting point of the Sixth Floor, and from there, I will go back to the Fifth Floor, and from there, I will go back to the Fourth Floor, and from there, I will go back to the Third Floor, and from there, I will go back to the Second Floor, and from there, I will go back to the First Floor, and from there, I will go back home.

"Well then, War Shadow, this is going to be the slash that will finish you off! You'd better be prepared for it! This is your life that I'm talking about, after all!"

—Then, in a rather high speed, I run towards the War Shadow, and slash through him, twice, just to make sure that he will really die. But, since I ran in such a high speed, I doubt he actually even noticed me.

Slash! Slash!

Then, the War Shadow gets hit, by the two slashes, and dies, finally, and after dying, the War Shadow explodes, and then, after exploding, the War Shadow leaves a Magic Stone, which I pick up afterwards. This fight...it sure...was hard... I...start...to feel...fatigued...a little...bit...

—No! I mustn't! I have to stay awake! I need to stay alive! I have to! I need to go back home! I need to make breakfast for Pandora, who waits for me, at home! I need to go back home for that! I need to stay alive! I need to become the Strongest Adventurer! I need to protect Pandora and her smile!

Try to remember something that will make you angry, me! Try! Try! Try your best! I need to live! Remember! Remember, me! Remember something that will make you angry, me! Try, me! Get furious, me! Do something, me!

—Then...once yet again...I I…remembered...something...very important... Something...that that…I I… must... _remember_... **no matter what**...

Then, as I walk towards the starting point of the Sixth Floor, I see two Frog Shooters. They'd better not to get in my way. ...That's what I thought, but it seems like they didn't notice just how much stronger than usual I am.

—In a God-like speed, I slash through the two Frog Shooters, while I didn't use so much power on the slash itself, and actually even barely slashed against them.

Slash!

The two Frog Shooters get hit by my slash, die, explode, and then leaved behind them a Magic Stone, each one of them, which is, in total, two Magic Stones, which I pick up later.

Then, I continue to walk towards the starting point of the Sixth Floor. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. As I walk, I see five War Shadows and two Frog shooters. Although, there is some distance between them all. I start to walk towards them. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. Then, I reach to somewhere close to them, but they don't notice.

—I slash through three of War Shadows, one slash per each.

Slash! Slash! Slash!

The three War Shadows that I slash through get hit by the three slashes, and then they die, and then they explode, and then they leave behind them a Magic Stone, each, which is, in total, three Magic Stones, which I pick up a few moments after.

For now, it's easy, but, in due time, the effect of this will wear off. As I think of this, I look at my hand, with an emotionless, cold look. I won't let that mistake to happen again! History won't repeat itself! Not if I say otherwise! As I think of that, I grip the Magic Stones that I picked, which are on the other hand, while I clench the hand that I look at.

"Pandora, wait for me! I will come! That—I'm sure of! Even though I'm sure that I will forget this thing in due time, I will try my best—to not forget it, to remember it! But! For now, I need to fight! And then, Pandora! Then, I will come back! Then, I will come back home! So, wait for me! Please!"

As I say all of this, the other four monsters—the other two War Shadows and the other two Frog Shooters notice me. But, I don't care. So what? I will kill them, anyway. Nothing is different.

—Then, I run towards them, in a God-like speed, and then slash through them, three times again. One slash per each War Shadow, which is two slashes. One slash for the two Frog Shooters. Two plus one is equal to three.

Slash! Slash! Slash!

The four monsters—the two War Shadows and the two Frog Shooters get hit by the three slashes, and then they die, and then they explode, and then the leave behind them a Magic Stone, each, which is, in total, four Magic Stones, which I pick up afterwards.

Then, I go towards the starting point of the Sixth Floor of the Dungeon. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. Then, I reach there. Then, I go up to the Fifth Floor of the Dungeon. Then, I walk towards the starting point of the Fifth Floor. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I see some Goblins and some Kobolds. But, I don't care about them.

Then, as I continue to walk towards the starting point of the Fifth Floor of the Dungeon, the Goblins and the Kobolds come closer and closer to me. I…ignore them...and continue...to walk...towards the...starting point...of the...Fifth Floor...of the...Dungeon... But, they get closer and closer, and start to try and attacking me.

"—That's as far as you fucker Goblins and fucker Kobolds are going. One step closer to me, and you're dead!"

Then, while not listening to my words, the fucker Goblins and the fucker Kobolds go one step closer to me. Then, they go one more steps closer to me. Oh...so they have went as far as doubling what I said...? Then, they go one more step closer to me.

"I thought of letting you off the hook, but..."

I then turn around, to them, in a God-like speed, and get really close to them, without them noticing anything at all. Then, a moment of silence passes as I stay silent.

"...it seems like you were really...bad boys...so I really...need to really...punish you...don't I...?"

—Then, while they still don't notice me, I slash through all of them. Well, sorry, but I am too lazy to count them. So don't come at me with complaints for not counting how much they were. But, I will tell you, still, one thing. I only needed one slash to kill them all, without leaving any trace of them, or whatsoever.

Slash!

The fucker monsters—the fucker Goblins and the fucker Kobolds get hit by my slash, and then they die because of that, and then they also explode because of that, and then they leave a Magic Stone behind them, each. Like I said, I am too lazy to count them, so don't complain. I'll still tell you that I picked up all of the Magic Stones that the fucker monsters left behind.

Then, I walk towards the starting point of the Fifth Floor of the Dungeon. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I am already at the middle. Then, I continue to walk, towards the starting point of the Fifth Floor of the Dungeon. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. Then, I see some more monsters. Like I said, too lazy to count them. Don't complain.

—I slash through them.

Slash!

The get hit, they die, they explode, and then they leave behind a Magic Stone, each, which I pick up afterwards. And then again, like I said, I'm too lazy to count them right now, so don't complain!

I then continue to walk towards the starting point of the Fifth Floor of the Dungeon. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. Then, I reach to the starting point of the Fifth Floor of the Dungeon. Then, I go back to the Fourth Floor of the Dungeon. Then, I continue to walk, this time, towards the starting point of the Fourth Floor of the Dungeon. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. Then, I see some Kobolds, some Goblins, and also some Dungeon Lizards.

"Should I warn you, too? No, I shouldn't. Figure it out for yourselves."

Then, the Kobolds and the Goblins and the Dungeon Lizards come closer, by one step. For only a step, I will let them off the hook. Then, they come closer by another step. For just two steps, I might be kind enough, even now, to let them off the hook. I continue to walk as I ignore them. But, then, they come towards me, another step closer. Three steps? That's already way too much!

"I'll tell you that this is only your one word; Punishment."

—I slash throughtthrough the monsters—through the fucker Kobolds, through the fucker Goblins, and through the fucker Dungeon Lizards. And also, like I already said before, I am too lazy to count them right now. So, don't you complain to me now, please.

Slash!

The monsters—the Kobolds, the Goblins, and the Dungeon Lizards die, and they then explode, and they then also, of course, leave behind them a Magic Stone, each, which I, of course, pick up afterwards.

Then, I continue to walk towards the starting point of the Fourth Floor of the Dungeon. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I am already at the middle of the Fourth Floor of the Dungeon! Then, I continue to walk, towards the starting point of the Fourth Floor of the Dungeon. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. Then, once yet again, I see some more monsters.

—I slash through them.

Slash!

They get hit by my slash, they then die because of that, they then explode beacusebecause of that, and they then leave a Magic Stone behind them, each, which is, in total, a number that I am too lazy right now to count. Don't complain. I then pick up the Magic Stones that have been left behind by the monsters.

I then continue to walk towards the starting point of the Fourth Floor of the Dungeon. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. Then, I reach to the starting point of the Fourth Floor of the Dungeon. Then, I go back to the Third Floor of the Dungeon. Then, I continue to walk, this time, towards the starting point of the Third Floor. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. Seemingly, nothing happens just yet. Then, I continue to walk towards the starting point of the Third Floor of the Dungeon. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. Then, I see some figures. Kobolds. Goblins. Dungeon Lizards. These three, multiple times, each.

—I slash through them.

Slash!

After being slashed through, mercilessly, they die, they explode, and then, they leave, a Magic Stone, behind them, each. Like I already said, I am too lazy to count them right now. Don't complain. But, I will still tell you that I picked up the Magic Stones that were left behind afterwards, nevertheless. Well then, for now, I should continue to walk towards the starting point of the Third Floor of the Dungeon.

Then, I continue to walk towards the starting point of the Third Floor of the DungoenDungeon. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. Right now, I'm already at the middle of the Third Floor of the Dungeon. Then, I continue to walk towards the starting point of the Third Floor of the Dungeon. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. Then, I reach to the starting point of the Third Floor of the Dungeon.

Then, I go back to the Second Floor of the Dungeon.

Then, I continue walking, this time, towards the starting point of the Second Floor of the Dungeon. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. Now, I am already at the middle of the Second Floor of the Dungeon. Then, I see some monsters.

—Since I don't have time, I will just say that I slash through them.

Slash!

Slashed through (by me~!), they die, they explode, and then, they also, leave behind, a Magic Stone, each. Well, I already said this multiple times by now, but I will say this again: I am too lazy to count right now, so don't complain to me! By the way, I pick up the Magic Stones that have been left behind by those some monsters, right now.

Then, I continue to walk, towards the starting point of the Second Floor of the Dungeon. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. Now that I think about it, I sure have had walked a lot today, haven't I...? Haha... I continue to walk, towards the starting point of the Second Floor of the Dungeon. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. Then, I reach to the starting point of the Second Floor of the Dungeon, from which I will go back to the First Floor of the Dungeon, from which I will be able to go back to home.

Then, I go back to the First Floor of the Dungeon, which is also the beginning of the Dungeon, which is also the place which from I will go back to home, and make her a breakfast, and eat a breakfast with her.

Then, I continue walking, although, this time, it's towards the starting point of the First Floor of the Dungeon, which is also the beginning of the Dungeon, as well as where I will go back to home from. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. Now, I am already at the middle of the First Floor of the Dungeon, which is also the middle of the beginning of the Dungeon. Then, once yet again, I see some monsters. By the way, if you have not noticed yet, then I will tell you; I have relaxed before I have had noticed to that. It surprised me, myself. Well then, back to the subject! There are monsters! What do I do? Of course!

—I slash through them!

Slash!

The monsters, after being slashed through, by my slash, die, explode, and then leave behind them a Magic Stone, each, which I pick up later, while I also am being too lazy to count, right now. Well then, for now, I think that I shall go towards the starting point of the First Floor of the Dungeon, which is also the beginning of the Dungeon, which is also where I will go back home from.

Then, I continue to walk, towards the starting point of the First Floor of the Dungeon, which is also the beginning of the Dungeon. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. Then, I reach to the starting point of the First Floor of the Dungeon, which is also the beginning of Dungeon, which is, in turn, also where I will go back to home from.

Then, I go out from the Dungeon, and start to go back home. I have been there for a little bit too long, probably. I just hope that Pandora won't be worried!

I am given some weird looks from the people at the town, as I run towards our home. Yet, I don't understand it. Why do they look at me with such weird look? Hmm... I can't think of anything, as of the moment... Maybe I look weird? What could look so weird in me, though? Well, whatever! I will simply ask Pandora, when I will get back home!

A few minutes later, I reach to home, and then open the door, but I don't see Pandora awake. Might she have gone already? Nah~. I don't think so. I go to the kitchen, but I don't see her. I go to the bathroom, but I don't see her there, luckily, I guess. Then, I go to her bed, and I see her sleeping. Wow. I'm surprised she can sleep until so late...

I then wake her up.

"Oi, Pandora! Wake up! Wake up, Pandora! It's already really late! Don't you even dare to even think about sleeping for even a minute more than you already slept today! Wake! Up! Already~! Pandora! Wake up already! Pandora~!"

As I called her, over and over, again and again, trying to wake her up, over and over, again and again, I shook her, every time, over and over, again and again. And then, finally, she woke up!

"Um? It's already morning~?"

Wow, she really thinks that she will get out of this with just doing some cute acts! ...And it works for her pretty well... Hah... For crying out loud...

"Y-Yes... I-It's a-already...m-mo-morning..."

I wink as I say it, and try not to get angry...but... Although, then, Pandora gets freaked out! What—!? What happened!? What is it!? No, what can it even be!? What!? What!? What!? What!? What!? What can it be!? Where!? Where!? Where!? Where!? Where!? Where can it be!? No! Rather than that, I need to take care of Pandora!

"Pandora, what is that?! You are pale white! Well, I mean, you are pale white usually, but you are even whiter than usual! Well, you actually are white the same as always, but still! Anyway! What's wrong, Pandora?! You look really scared! What is it that scares you, Pandora?! Tell me! Pandora! Don't faint! Pandora! Stay strong! Pandora!"

"It-It's...you have blood all over yourself! Kya~!"

Hearing this, I got shocked. Why do I have blood all over myself!? Ah, wait a moment. During that fight, I spat a lot of blood, and also bled lots, so it actually won't be weird if I would be with blood all over myself...

"Well then, anyway, I think that I will take a shower for now..."

 **Part 3**

A few minutes ago, I came home. After I came home, I didn't see Pandora anywhere around, despite the hour being already so late, and thus started to search for her, all over the house. Luckily, though, I did it, only to find her sleeping in her bed, as a direct result of not having me there to wake her up on time. Afterwards, obviously, I woke her up, but then also found out a weird thing, and got an answer to a question that I have been starting to ask myself for a while there.

The question was why the townspeople that were around looked at me with a weird look on their eyes. The answer to that question was that…I was covered with blood, all over myself, which was also the weird thing that I have had found out. Then, of course, since I have had been covered with blood all over me, I had taken a shower.

This is about what happened up until now. If you don't really know what's going on here, you'd better go back with the story for a little bit, if you know what I mean by that.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

A few minutes later, I finished my shower. A few moments after that, I had started making breakfast, for both me _and_ Pandora. A little bit more than a few minutes afterwards, I finished making breakfast for us. Then, we have had started eating our breakfast. A few more minutes, or moments, or what you prefer, whatever, we finished eating breakfast, both me _and_ Pandora. And then, Pandora started checking my status, at my request,

much for her great surprise, which she couldn't, obviously, hold back, just like that.

"—Well then, strip, you sexy thing. Take your clothes off. And I mean _all_ of your clothes, Xiang."

I've been ordered, to strip, taking my clothes off, and not to mention, all of them, and worse than that, by my Goddess! For crying out loud, what the hell is going on here!?

"O-Okay…"

Well, whatever… For now, I think that it might be for the best, to just go with it, unfortunately. Well then…

A few moments afterwards, I finished taking off my clothes, and for some reason, I took off even my trousers, and somehow made it without taking my pants off! Bluntly…I…am pretty…much…scared…right now…of…Pandora…that is…

"P-Please be gentle…"

I ask Pandora as I lie on the bed, waiting for her to check my status. For some reason, she is acting weird.

"Don't worry, young boy. Just leave everything, your body included, to me, _Xiang_ ~. I will sort things out, my cute Xiang."

For some reason, I don't really know why, but I get some really, but really, weird feeling about this…

"Hmm… Hmm… So in short… Oh! I have some good news for you, Xiang~! Some really really good news, that you will be really really happy to hear!"

"W-What could it be…Pandora…?"

I really wonder what it can be…that I will really be happy to hear about and all…

"You have Skill, Xiang! You actually have you! You just earned it!"

This…such news… I can't just handle all of this information…this soon… I-It's…too much for me…

"A Skill?"

"Yep! It's called… _ **Funzen**_. A nice name, isn't it? Let me just read the description here for a moment…"

If I have a Skill, any Skill, it must be _that_. What else would it be? I mean, what else would it be?

"Um…I actually have a vague guess about this…Pandora…but, I don't really know if that's really what it is…"

"W-What? Really? What is it?"

Then, I started telling her something pretty embarrassing, about me, for me, and it was about my recent and weird experience in the Dungeon. Yes, the one that I always kept to myself.

"Lately, you see…"

"…Yes?"

"…I've started feeling something weird. Whenever I've gotten angry, I would suddenly get stronger, and the angrier I would get, the stronger I will get, seemingly. I don't know just how much this is true, though."

Why…am feeling this weird feeling…though…? I am pretty much sure that this is all there is to it…yet…nevertheless…I…I just simply…cannot help…this strange…feeling…that…I…am forgetting…something…

Well, whatever. You know what they say; if you forget something, then it's probably isn't so important.

"Seems pretty much like the description here."

"Then…after all…like I've thought…it really _was_ …no, it really _is_ …a Skill…"

"Well then, anyway! Let's get to your actual stats! Your Basic Abilities!"

"Yeah, right! Well then, what is my stats, Pandora? What are my Basic Abilities, Pandora?"

Pandora takes a pretty deep breath, wears some big smile on her face, and then starts talking.

"Power: 200G. Endurance: 250G. Dexterity: 300F. Agility: 250G. Magic: 200G. Wow, about two and a half times what you had last time… You really got stronger, didn't you?"

I blush a little bit, and soon after, Pandora clears her throat, and continues to tell me what my status is.

"You seem to still not have a Development Ability just yet, and you don't seem to have a Magic, either."

I get my head down a bit. I am a little bit disappointed. I mean, sure, I got stronger, a whole lot, two and a half times what I was last time Pandora checked me, and all, but still…I expected to more than that… But, whatever. I am sure…that…sometime…soon enough…I will…gain these luxuries… That, _**I'm**_ _ **sure**_ _ **of**_!

"Don't get disappointed from just this…don't be sad… I'm sure that you would get stronger than ever, soon enough!"

"You don't need to bother, go out of your way, cheer me up, Pandora. I am fine, really. You don't need to worry about me, really, Pandora. I am fine, Pandora, really."

"But, still…you don't really seem that fine like you say…and…how can I say it…something feels a little bit off…and… Anyway, Xiang, I am still worried about you! I can't just be at ease! Not that easily, not when it's about you, Xiang!"

"Why would I lie to you, Pandora?"

"I never said that you would lie to me, Xiang! I just said that am still a little bit worried about you, Xiang! That's all, Xiang, really! Can't I be worried about you, Xiang? Am I a burden to you, Xiang? Do you hate me for being such an unpopular Goddess, with such a small Familia?"

"I never said that, Pandora! And don't you even think about that! H-Hating you…such a thing…won't happen! Never! Now get yourself going to your part-time job! I am going to the Dungeon!"

Then, I go out, close the door, and soon afterwards, Pandora does, too, and I head to the Dungeon, already the second time today, already, this soon, just like that.

I am on the First Floor of the Dungeon, right now. I go around and slash through Goblins, Kobolds, and Dungeon Lizards, as I go down and down, from the First Floor of the Dungeon, to the Second Floor of the Dungeon, from the Second Floor of the Dungeon, to the Third Floor of the Dungeon, from the Third Floor of the Dungeon, to the Fourth Floor of the Dungeon, from the Fourth Floor of the Dungeon, to the Fifth Floor of the Dungeon, and, last but definitely not least, from the Fifth Floor of the Dungeon, to the Sixth Floor of the Dungeon.

And then, I jump down to the Sixth Floor of the Dungeon, outrageously, and run towards the first monster that I see, which is a Frog Shooter. Last time, I have had some hard time fighting against it, but now, I will come at it prepared. Angry. Angry. Angry. Angry. I'm angry. …Or at least, I'd like to say so, but I am not that angry, unfortunately, now.

Then, I try to remember some frustrating things, in order to activate my Skill — Funzen. I try. I try. I try. I try. I try. I try to remember, only to fail to do so, again and again. But, then, I remember something that I was a little bit angry about. Is it enough? I don't know…but it's probably not enough… I try. I try. I try. I try. I try. I try to remember, again and again, something that will make me angry, even if a little bit, just something, only to fail to do so, over and over.

—But, then, I remember something that makes me angry somewhat, and at least enough to activate Funzen to a degree that will help me in this battle, this fight, here.

Then, I get closer to it—the Frog Shooter, more and more, to a degree, in which, I can already slash it.

"Well then, Frog Shooter! I am in a good mood, so don't ruin it! So, with that said…die for me!"

—I then slash against the Frog Shooter, out of the blue, suddenly, like that, surprising the Frog Shooter.

Slash!

I take out the sword from the Frog Shooter, and the sword is covered all with blood, but the Frog Shooter isn't dead just yet.

"For being a good boy and not resisting to me—"

I just got cut amidst my sentence, by the Frog Shooter's tongue, which was just about to hit me, which now makes the Frog Shooter a bad boy, as for itself, which means that I am going to kill it now.

—I then slash yet again at the Frog Shooter, this time being confident and sure that I have killed the Frog Shooter, with this slash, for certain, and without a fail this time.

Slash!

I pull the sword out, as blood gets spit, and almost hits me, but I jump away from it, so I won't return all covered with blood all over myself once again. As the sword got out of the Frog Shooter, the Frog Shooter died, alongside with the intense bleeding, and thus exploded, resulting in it leaving behind a Magic Stone, which I, obviously, pick up afterwards.

I then go around, searching for more monsters. I walk. I go. I run. I am now thrilled. I am searching for more monsters as I walk, go, run, and as I am thrilled, just as well as that.

—I then find something pretty interesting, if you would ask me. It is a dark, human-like thing, or rather, monster. Long arms. Sharp claws. It is a

War Shadow. The strongest monster on the Sixth Floor of the Dungeon. I would really like to fight against it, especially right now. I go closer and closer to it.

We are already close face to face. I look at it. This…thing…almost killed me once…

"Well then, I will cut straight to the chase. —Die, War Shadow. For me, die, War Shadow. Because I will kill you, anyways."

—I then slash at the War Shadow, for three times, nonstop, only to see that it's—the War Shadow is…still alive…

Slash! Slash! Slash!

The sword is covered with blood from the Frog Shooter from before, but I couldn't really do anything, any fatal damage to this War Shadow. That is, even though I certainly _did_ hit it.

I have to hit it. I have to slash through it. I have to damage it. I have to deal some fatal damage to it. I have to kill it. I have to kill it, in order to become the Strongest Adventurer.

If I can't overcome such a simple hardship, then how will I be able to really become the _**Strongest Adventurer**_!? That's right, I won't!

I come closer and closer to that fearsome dark War Shadow. We are face to face, once yet again. I look at it, and think to myself; I lost to it once, I won against it thrice, or even more, and I am going to win, more and more, and I won't be stopped by a mere War Shadow!

—I then slash through the War Shadow, with much more power put into it than before. And also, for three times, once yet again.

Slash! Slash! Slash!

My sword…is once yet again…covered…with fresh blood…and I see it and wear a happy look on my face…as I see it…as I take out

my sword of the War Shadow. Also, as I took my sword out of that, out of it—the War Shadow, the War Shadow started screaming out in agony, since it still didn't die from just that.

"Nice… These screams of you…War Shadow…they are music to my ears… But you are a sore sight, and your existence is something that should just not be. …So…with that said…War Shadow…I will now _kill_ you!"

—I slash through the War Shadow, twice, just to make sure that it will die, this time, for certain, without fail.

Slash! Slash!

As I take my sword out of the War Shadow, blood is being spit all over the place, and I manage, somehow, to just have a little drop of blood from him on me, as I try to escape from it.

As a direct result from these acts, these slashes that I slashed against and through it, the War Shadow died, and thus exploded, resulting in it—the War Shadow leaving a Magic Stone behind, which I pick up afterwards, of course. I mean, it's obvious, isn't it?

I then continue to search for some more monsters. There's actually a pretty good reason for me staying here for so much time. Well, there's the thing about the fact that coming back too soon won't do any good, too, of course, but, well, there's more than just that to it.

I want to stall as I kill monsters and gain from it, enough to remember some more and more frustrating things, so I will be able to finally, already come down to the Seventh Floor of the Dungeon. And that's why I don't search desperately, but still I do search for them, without slacking off.

I then look around, as I think and try to remember something that will give some feeling, or maybe, perhaps, some feelings, of frustration, and maybe, perhaps, even more than that. And that's because it will surely do good. So, with that said, I think that I should look more and more carefully, and try,

more carefully, to remember something that will give me a feeling of some kind of frustration. That is, until I will go down to the Seventh Floor of the Dungeon. I look to all of my directions, and see a Frog Shooter from one side, and a War Shadow for other side

I then come closer to the easy prey—the Frog Shooter. I come closer and closer, and try to make sure that the Frog Shooter doesn't notice me. Like that, I come closer and closer.

—I then slash through the Frog Shooter, once, with some power put into it, a little bit stronger slash than I used against the last Frog Shooter that I defeated, which will almost make sure and certain that the Frog Shooter will be killed with this.

Slash!

I then pull out the sword, which is all covered with blood, fresh blood, and as I do so, the Frog Shooter dies from the intense slash, explodes, and also, of course, leaves behind a Magic Stone, which I, obviously, of course, pick up later.

I then go towards the other direction, which is the direction of the other monster, which is, in other words, the direction of the War Shadow, that I go towards.

I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I try to make sure that at least it will be a clean kill, as I walk towards it, but seems like I have been found out by it, which means that there's no clean kill now. Well, whatever. If it found me out, then it found me out. What has had happened, has had happened. It doesn't matter.

After all, all I actually, really, need to do, is merely to slash against, or even through, it, against, or even through, the War Shadow. But, that's all that there is to it.

"Well then, War Shadow. You have had found me out, haven't you had? Don't talk? Well, whatever. I am going to kill you, soon enough, anyways,

so you won't need to talk with me, or even talk back to me, at all, even though talking back is usually bad, so I don't think that I would have had allowed you to talk back to me, anyways."

I take a deep breath, and take out lots of air that I have been taking in for a few seconds now. I then continue to talk for a bit.

"Well then, War Shadow, I shall now take your life! I shall now end your life! With this one slash! And if actually will be needed, then I will have to, and thus will, compromise, with a little bit more than a single slash to kill you, War Shadow!"

—I then slash through the War Shadow, once, with great power put into it, hoping that, with this, the War Shadow will die, and I will be able to be thinking about sad things, to get frustrated, to activate more of Funzen, which will result in giving me more power.

Slash!

I pull out the sword, and it's covered with fresh blood from the War Shadow that has been stabbed by my sword, slashed through by my sword, and the War Shadow still stands, and doesn't die just yet, which means that I still need to slash through it, once or twice more, but I will just slash through it once more, and see what will happen, from there on.

I take a deep breath inside…and blow some air that I took inside, outside, take outside the air that I just took inside a moment ago, just like that, for a few seconds.

I rearrange my stance, my position, against my opponent, the War Shadow, that is standing, in front of me, right now.

I try to think of how I can slash through the War Shadow in a better way, in a more effective way. How much power I need to put into it. But, why do I really think about it? Why do I really bother to think about it? Why do I not just slash through it, straight away? I don't know, but I have some bad feeling about it. Anyway, I need to also think of something frustrating…

—I then slash through the War Shadow that is standing in front of me right now, after thinking for a while, with about the same amount of power as the last slash.

Slash!

I then pull out the sword from the War Shadow, which is bleeding really hard, almost dying, and then dies, shortly afterwards, and of course, also explodes, and leaves a Magic Stone behind, which I pick up shortly after the latter happens.

I still try to remember something that will make me feel frustrated, still try, to remember something, that will activate my Skill — Funzen, more than it is already activated right now.

I try. I try. I try. I try. I try. At my best, I try. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. But I still can't. Well, for now, I guess that this might be actually fine…can't it be fine? I mean, anyway, if it won't be fine, it will just make it easier for me to remember something that will activate my Skill — Funzen, more than it is already right now, which will be pretty helpful.

For now…however…I will just continue…and walk…towards the _Seventh Floor of the Dungeon_!

I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I walk. I still walk, and I don't stop to walk. I just continue to walk, and just don't stop to walk, walk, walk, walk and walk. Like that, I walk.

Then, when I reach the end of the Sixth Floor of the Dungeon, I jump down to the Seventh Floor of the Dungeon, dramatically, outrageously, and land with a lot of power into my legs, as I wear a very serious look on my eyes, the look of the hunter that sees its prey.

I run through the Seventh Floor of the Dungeon, searching for some strong monster to fight against. And on the Seventh Floor of the Dungeon, there are several strong monsters for me to fight against, so there shouldn't be a

problem, should there be? I mean, there are the Killer Ants, there are the Purple Moths, there are the Needle Rabbits, and also, last but not least, there are the Blue Papilio's. So if it's strong monsters that I want, there are, or at least, there should be, plenty of them.

Anyway, enough babbling and talking to myself! That's where I end my explanation! Understand the rest by yourself! For now, I will search for a strong monster for me to fight against, and that's all there is to it, for now! And then, after a few moments, I find something that I didn't see on either the First Floor of the Dungeon, nor did I see on the Second Floor of the Dungeon, nor did I see on the Third Floor of the Dungeon, nor did I see on the Fourth Floor of the Dungeon, nor did I see on the Fifth Floor of the Dungeon, nor did I see on the Sixth Floor of the Dungeon just yet, it…is something that I didn't see until now on the Dungeon.

I see…some strange… _purple_ …Moth…or so…it seems and all…but…can it be…a… _Purple Moth_!? Can it be!? I have to be careful! I heard that it has a poisonous powder, or something along those lines! If that's true, then it's probably a strong monster!

I go towards the monster. …Or so I think…or…maybe…even just…thought…

—I am on the ground, immobilized. I cannot move. I try to move, again and again, over and over, but only to find myself failing and failing to do so, rapidly. I try to get up, only to find myself failing, once yet again. Seems like…I…can't do anything…right now…can I…?

No… No…! No…! No….! …NO…! I cannot…have myself…dying…here…! I have to go back home! I have to convert the Magic Stones that I have earned, into Valis! I have to make lunch and dinner to me and to Pandora! I…I have to be there to wake her up every morning! If I won't, who will!?

That's right! I have to come back! I have to! If not…! If not, then…! If not…then…! If I won't come back…in that scenario…who is going to be there for Pandora!? I just recently got to know her better, as well, and she also just recently got to know me better, just as well…!

That's right! I have to come back! I have to! I have to! Remember! Just remember! Something! Anything! Just something, that will help me win this Purple Moth! I will win, and go back home! After all, I have to look after Pandora! I mean, if I won't look after her…who will…!?

—Then…in my imagination…I see something…some familiar scene…that I…already have had…seen…before…I…don't know where…but…I…have already…had seen that!

"Xiang, hear me well."

In my imagination, I think; Hmm…? Pandora suddenly got stiff. But I mean, really stiff. Something's off. She's way too serious. It's either April's Fools, or it's that she's really serious. Well, since today isn't April 1st, then I guess that she's just really serious about what she's about to say. But, what could it be…that she would get this serious about it…?

"Um…what is all this about, Pandora? You get all stiff, suddenly… Not that it's a bad thing, but it's just that since it's not April's Fools, so I guess it's a serious thing. No, it's a serious thing. It's not my guess. That's what it is. But...what…could it…be…that you suddenly…got so serious…Pandora…?"

"Ah, well, it's really an important thing, just like you said, Xiang. Yesterday, I found someone who is willing to join to our Familia. He's an Elf. He's name is Albert Frost. His looks are pretty flashy, just like you, Xiang. And also, he's pretty young. Seems like he's just sixteen years old. Well, at least, things will get easier for you, from now on, Xiang."

—Then, as I go back from my imagination to reality, I think to myself. That's right. Pandora already has someone to take my place, doesn't she? I mean, it's not like something bad will happen. I mean, he is going to be there for her, isn't he?

…Or is he…?

Then, I realize that I cannot allow myself to die, not until I will confirm who the heck that Albert Frost is. I mean, he might be just some bad guy. I know that I am extreme with it, but everything is possible.

—I get angry, and angrier, and even more angrier, and even furthermore angrier than before, and once yet again, I am angry, I am fury, I really _am_ **angry**! More than before, much more than before!

The look on my eyes is empty, yet somewhat emotion-filled. That is to say, my eyes are filled with anger. Empty, yet emotional. Sad, yet angry. Angry, yet sad. Empty, yet filled.

But more than everything…

"—I will be there for you, Pandora!"

I come at the Purple Moth, completely free from its poison, after renewing my resolve. From one eye, tears fall. From the other eye, coldness is felt, a strong coldness, strong emptiness, a strong will to kill.

I step towards the Purple Moth. The Purple Moth releases more and more poison. Nevertheless, I stay unaffected. I just go on, towards is, despite not being supposed to actually even move, from fatigue and much more than that, alongside with the poison.

—I then slash through the Purple Moth.

Slash!

The Purple Moth starts to die, slowly but surely. I then see something very unpleasant. That is a scene that one would mostly run away from. But I won't run. I won't run away. I've had enough of running away. I've had enough of being weak. Look at me, Pandora! I am going to be, once for a change, useful! And I am going to become…the Strongest Adventurer! So I cannot allow myself to go down, not here!

The scene I mentioned before is actually something pretty familiar with me. It is some Adventurers running away. They are running away from a great group of Killer Ants. That's right. I am familiar with running away. Though from weak enemies, but I am still familiar with running away.

But I won't be running away this time! This time, I will take all of that, and won't run away! I will kill these Killer Ants!

"Good timing."

I say that as I continue to move forward, towards the Killer Ants, as they go towards the other Adventurers. As well as that, I make a grin. A pretty big one, at that.

—Then, most of them—the Adventurers that are running away from the Killer Ants, go past me, and I just slash through the middle of a random Killer Ant that goes just past me. All that while widening my wicked smile that I wear on my face.

Slash!

"Fuhahahahahahahahahaha! Fuhahahahahahahahahaha!"

I scream and laugh, as I just killed a Killer Ant, really easily, and also even forgot, that a few moments ago, I was actually poisoned and thus I was immobilized. Instead, I got really into the fight.

I then go on and kill off some more and more random Killer ants, as I slash either through them, or against them. Either way…

—I slash through them!

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

I then look at all of the Magic Stones that have been left behind by those Killer Ants, and start to break out on a laugh, as I cover my face with one hand, while clenching my fist with other, as I raise that hand up high, to ever-bright sky that are covered by the Dungeon at the moment.

"Ufufufufufu! I did it! Fuhahahahaha! Hahahahahaha! I did it! I did it! Fuhahahahahahahahahaha!"

I then go all around the Seventh Floor of the Dungeon, as I pick up all of the Magic Stones that have been left behind by all of those Killer Ants, and after deciding, after making up my mind, I decide to come back with only this for now. …Or so I thought.

As I go towards the beginning point of the Seventh Floor of the Dungeon, I notice something. I see some more Purple Moths, alongside with some more Killer Ants. Why is this happening? I don't know. But…I have a bad feeling about this…

I start to try and go, towards the beginning point of the Seventh Floor of the Dungeon, in order to reach the Sixth Floor of the Dungeon, in order to reach the beginning point of the Sixth Floor of the Dungeon, in order to reach the Fifth Floor of the Dungeon, in order to reach the beginning point of the Fifth Floor of the Dungeon, in order to reach the Fourth Floor of the Dungeon, in order to reach the beginning point of the Fourth Floor of the Dungeon, in order to reach the Third Floor of the Dungeon, in order to reach the beginning point of the Third Floor of the Dungeon, in order to reach the Second Floor of the Dungeon, in order to reach the beginning point of the Second Floor of the Dungeon, in order to reach the First Floor of the Dungeon, in order to reach the beginning point of the First Floor of the Dungeon, which is also the starting point of the Dungeon itself, in order to go back home.

—But! The monsters over there notice me, and I can't do anything about it. I can just accept it. But, with this much Purple Moths, their poison is probably going to be fatal for me, and then the Killer Ants… If only… If only there was here Blue Papilio…!

But, it's not going to appear! I have to deal with it…myself…! And

so I will! I will prove myself worthy! I will show, to everyone, that I am worthy of being the Strongest Adventurer, that I am worthy of being called the Strongest Adventurer…that I am worthy…of being known as the Strongest Adventurer!

I go…towards there…but the effect…of Funzen…starts to wear off…or so it feels…at least…

That's right…the Purple Moths…they…have…a…dangerous poison…don't they…?

I…I have to get up! I have to! I have to! If I won't look after Pandora, then who the heck will!? I have to be there, for her, for myself, so I won't lose myself! For that, I have to!

But…I cannot…move…and I feel…fatigued…and…I just want to…sleep…suddenly…

"What a bright light…"

I…say that…while I truly…see…a…very bright…light and…start to…feel all weird…

"—!"  
I snap immediately, and try to get up, only to find myself immobilized by the poison of the Purple Moths, while being surrounded by a whole lot of Killer Ants. Shit. Fuck. This situation is one of the worst ones that I have been in…! This isn't a joke! This is a serious life-or-death situation right now! I have to do something, before the Killer Ants will kill me! I have to, somehow, kill them, before they will kill me!

But, I don't know how to do it! I don't know how I can do it! I just don't know! Think! Think! Think! Think! Think! I have to think! Think, me! I have to! I have to go back home!

I know, it will probably help if I will remember something very frustrating, so much that I will become much stronger, won't it? I don't really know, but what else can I do exactly? Lie down? Die? Both? Not an option. Not for me, at least. But…how exactly am I supposed to do something else, being immobilized, being surrounded by all of these deadly, threatening Killer Ants? I…I don't know… But…!

"That sure is funny. I already thought that I have become stronger. I already thought that I could always slash through you fucker monsters, just with simply becoming angry…simply with my fury…"

But, despite that, reality is ruthless, reality is cruel, reality isn't nice, not at all. But…still…why can't I just help even myself!? Why do I need to merely pity myself!? Why!?

"Why!? Why should I die!? Why!? Why can't I go high!? Why!? Why should I just lie!? Why!? Why can't I be allowed to be nigh!? Why!? Why should I sigh!?"

That's right. Things shouldn't be like that. But, while I still think to myself as such, the Killer Ants start to act already.

"Kuh—!"

I spit blood, over and over, again and again, as I am constantly being hit by the Killer Ants, again and again, over and over, as I am being weakened by the Purple Moths' poison, over and over, again and again. I do not want this! I will not die here! I will not just lie down here! I…will become the Strongest Adventurer!

I try to get up, but fail.

"Tsk!"

I try, again and again, only to find myself miserable, more and more, over and over, but I still don't give up! I…! I…! I…!

"I won't die here!"

I try to get up, once yet again, but still fail. Shit! Fuck! Fuck this! Fuck this shit! Why does this always happen to me!? Why!? Why!? Why!? Why!? Why!? I already don't know if I will be able to activate Funzen again, not matter how much I will get angry. But, still…I am fool…am I not? I am almost dying, just because of such stupid things, and… Pandora, I miss you! I want to go back home! Pandora, I want to see your smile! That beautiful smile of yours, Pandora, I want to see it! I…! I…! I…! I don't want to die! Not just yet! I want to live!

"In order to live, I will do anything! I don't care what! I will live! I won't die! I am going to continue living! I am going to go back home! I will be back here a while after that! I will continue doing it! It won't end! Not here! Not by you! I won't die! I will live! I will…! I will also become the Strongest Adventurer!"

Then, I continue to be hit by the Killer Ants, while I continue to be getting weakened by the Purple Moths' poison.

Remember, me! It doesn't matter if Funzen might not work! Even so, I will just sort things out, not matter how, in the worst scenario! Remember, me! I have to remember! Something that will make me frustrated! Something! Something! Something! Something! Something! It doesn't matter what, just…something! Anything!

—Then…for the third time…I…remember something…that I shouldn't…have had actually forgotten…at all… A very frustrating things…that…I…already…managed to…forget…so many times…and…I…finally remember that…once again…and I don't want to forget that!

But, for now, the most important thing is not that! It's the fight here! I am repeatedly being hit by the Killer Ants, while rapidly being weakened by the Purple Moths' poison.

I try to get up, and now, after being strengthened so much by Funzen, I get up easily, and wear a blank expression, or rather, blank expressions, on everywhere I can wear my expressions; my eyes, my face, and also — my look that is in my eyes.

"Get off, fucker monsters. Purple Moths. Killer Ants. Whatever you are, I don't care. Just, get off. Otherwise, I will kill you. I am not going to show mercy, not to any of you."

I say that with the blank expression that I still wear, ruthlessly.

"You didn't hear me, fucker monsters? I said; get off. If you aren't going to fuck off, then I will simply use brute force. And no, I am not going to show any mercy, at all. I will just massacre you. Without leaving _anything_ behind you, mercilessly. Make up your minds in three seconds. I will countdown from three to zero. Until then, make up your minds. You either stay here and die, or you try to hit me and die, or you just simply run away, far away, and maybe, just maybe, I will let you to live, and won't kill you."

I may sound a little bit weird, but I am totally serious. If they aren't going to make up their minds in three seconds, then I will kill them all off, without leaving behind them anything.

"Three."

I start counting, like that, while still, nevertheless, wearing the same, blank expression, overall over me. The fucker monsters, though, still continue to try and attack me.

"Two."

I continue to count, and they still stay, at the same place, as if they think of me as of some kind of a joke. Well, if they didn't believe me, and they still don't believe me, then they will see for themselves. The Purple Moths don't stop to spread their poison, and nor do the Killer Ants stop attacking me, or at least, trying to.

"One."

Only one more second left for them. Although I said that I will give them only three seconds to make up their minds, I am giving them a one second bonus time, or at least, I am willing to.

These fucker monsters here—these fucker Killer Ants here, and these fucker Purple Moths here, don't move, nevertheless. Instead, the fucker Purple Moths continue to spread their poison, and the fucker Killer Ants don't show any signs of stopping to attack me, nor do they actually just stop to attack me, and instead, they just continue to attack me, while the fucker Purple Moths still try to actually weaken the current me, with their so bad poison, and not in the bad meaning for me, but in the bad meaning for them.

"Zero."

I say that with the most ruthless tone out of the things I just said, and look at the fucker monsters as if I am going to do them things, so cruel, that they will have a wish to themselves; that they would have never had been born to this world.

And, yet, with all of that said, these fucker monsters here didn't believe me, until the very end, and I just look at them, with so cruel look in my eyes, that they start to fear me from the bottom of their hearts, if they have one actually. But, since they don't have a heart, it doesn't count, and I am just using this as a phrase, a way of talking, and nothing else, nor anything more than that.

"I warned you, didn't I?"

—With that single last warning, I slash, with only a single slash, through all of these fucker monsters here, putting into that slash a little bit of effort, though.

Slash!

I…hear much more explosions than…I…should hear…which means…that…this…single slash…was _this much_ strong…? Can it be…? Am I…this strong…?

My conscious, though… It starts to fade away… No… I can't… I mustn't… But still…I am…very…tired…I am…fatigued. And then…I collapse…as I see something that I aimed for, here, for a while — the beginning point of the Seventh Floor of the Dungeon. I ask myself…why I can't go there…why I can't crawl to there…why I can't just go back home…why…why I can never get myself a mind peace…why…I can never do what I want…why…I…always barely manage to escape death…why…why I always have all of my questions unanswered…why…why…why…why…why…

—Then, in my imagination, I remember something very important from yesterday's events…something that I already remembered once today. In my imagination, I go, and have fun with Pandora. We go to all kinds of shops. We buy two ice creams, and eat them, and start blushing a bit after realizing how we look, right now. Just like that, we go, wander, and do all sorts of things.

"Ahh... Today sure was fun, right, Pandora?"

In my imagination…I look at Pandora, as we lie on the grass. The wind blows Pandora's hair as she gets up. Well, more like "half-gets up", but still, you get it. And, anyway, she sure is beautiful, like always... Pandora then smiles at me as she replies to me.

"Um! You're right! Today sure was fun, Xiang! With this, I got to know you a little bit more, Xiang."

In my imagination, I think to myself about some certain things… Hmm...what was this? Did I hear right? Did she just say "With this, I got to know you a little bit more, Xiang." or did I just imagine things? I don't know the answer to this question.

"U-Um... Pandora...?"

In my imagination, I think to myself… If I don't know the answer for something, it means only one thing! If you don't know the answer to something, there are only two things to do! One, don't know anything, and just let it off the hook. Two, ask and know what it was that you wanted to know. And I am going with the latter! I will ask her if I heard right!

"Hm? What is it, Xiang?"

"I-I-I heard that you said, a moment ago, well... Ahh... You said a moment ago "With this, I got to know you a little bit more, Xiang." or was it just my imagination?"

In my imagination, I remember how I felt so embarrassed. I felt like my mind was going to explode. That is, out of embarrassment. I blushed. I really blushed. I looked at Pandora with passionate eyes, and she gave me yet another smile as she answered me.

"Well, yes. I said that with this day, I got to know you a little bit more, Xiang, and I meant it. Why did you ask it? Can it be that your ears hurt? Let me see it. Your hearing isn't something you can play with, you know, Xiang."

—Then, I go back to the reality, and I just crawl towards the beginning point of the Seventh Floor of the Dungeon, and I try my best, and I still didn't forget the frustration I already remembered and forgot twice. But, it's not like the effect of Funzen wore off. Not at all. Actually, this is the side-effect of Funzen — Fatigue.

While I think to myself as such, I go on and on, try to get up, only to fail, and start again to crawl towards the beginning point of the Seventh Floor of the Dungeon. I don't want to die here. No! No! No! No! No! I don't want to die here! I want to go back to Pandora!

"Wait for me, Pandora! I will come to your side! I won't leave you! So, please! Wait for me! Pandora! Wait for me, Pandora!"

As I scream, I get up, take all of the Magic Stones that I should have had picked up beforehand, faster than I thought I would ever do, and go towards the beginning point of the Seventh Floor of the Dungeon, and from there I go to the Sixth Floor of the Dungeon.

A lot of Adventurers look at me weirdly. I don't understand why they look at me weirdly, and continue to move forward, towards the next stop for me, the beginning point of the Sixth Floor of the Dungeon.

I go on and on, and the more I go, the longer I am continuing to move and go towards the beginning point of the Sixth Floor of the Dungeon, the more I feel fatigued. Fuck! The side-effect of Funzen is way too much for me! But, is it just me, or is it that something is off about it…? Why is the fatigue feeling increases by the moment, instead of being the same fatigue, that simply wears you off before you do anything…?

—Wait a moment!

I was on the Seventh Floor of the Dungeon, only a few moments ago, and I was surrounded by Purple Moths and by Killer Ants. I am pretty sure that that slash was supposed to kill even monsters that were pretty far away from me, so it cannot be, can it? Should I just look behind me, just in case? Just to be sure? Well, then, let's do it.

What I see behind me…is a few Purple Moths and few Killer Ants. I go a lot to where was forward just a moment ago, and I bump into something, and that feels weird. I turn my face, and I see a War Shadow. I get away from it, and feel like I bump into another thing. This time, after I turn my head, it's a few Frog Shooters. I try to get away from all of them, and bump into yet another thing. This time, it was a few War Shadows! What's going on here!? Seriously! This is weird!

"Kuh—!"

I spit blood as I am being hit by several tongues of several Frog Shooters, as well as being hit by several Killer Ants, all while being weakened by several Purple Moths' poison, but this is not all, not yet.

Slash!

Alongside with all of that, I am getting slashed by the War Shadow's sharp claws, while still being rapidly weakened by the Purple Moths' poison. And I spit blood, more and more. Shit. I need to take a shower after this. Well, the weird looks from the townspeople are now inevitable.

"I…! I—! Kuh—!"

Slash!

Fuck… I just got hit, a moment ago, this much, and I am getting hit this

much, already, once yet again… Shit. Fuck this. I can't be here anymore. I have to get out… I can't stay here anymore… I…have to…get out…already…

"Kuh—!"

Once yet again…I…get hit…and…I…already begin to get so tired…so fatigued…

Right now, I am on the ground, and I try to get up, but get beaten up the moment I do, and spit a whole lot of blood, out of my mouth, as a direct result of that.

"Pandora!"

I shout the name of my beloved one, as I get hit rapidly by the Killer Ants here, weakened repeatedly by the Purple Moths' poison, and getting slashed non-stop by the War Shadows, as well as being attacked by the tongues of the Frog Shooters, without a stop.

—Then, I slash through all of them, with two slashes. And I also even put to it so much effort.

Slash!

Some of the monsters die, but most of them stay alive. On the other hand, I — am breathing heavily, and can fall to the ground from fatigue and being over-worn, every moment. The monsters come closer and closer to me, and I start to stabilize my breath.

—Then, I slash through the monsters, again, with the same power, but twice, this time, hopefully this will finally kill all of these monsters here.

Slash! Slash!

Then, most of the monsters die, but some of them are alive, and they are starting to feel the impact. One or two slashes are going to kill them off, right now, probably. Yet, I'm still breathing heavily, and try my best to just not collapse. I raise my sword and hold it with both of my hands, as I hold the sword towards the direction of the monsters.

I try to stabilize my breath, but I can't. I simply can't. I have been damaged too much for such things. I might be capable of doing it, but I don't feel like this is going to change enough things. Instead, I need to change my posture, my position, search for an opening, such things, and not so minor things like stabilizing my breath.

Then, I change my posture, my position, my hold on the sword, as I search for an opening, or at least try to.

"Tsk!"

I am still breathing heavily and I have yet to find any opening, and I now am starting to get out of breath. I have to settle this fight soon, or else…

—Then, I slash through the few monsters that remained and are in front of me, still. One slash, and less power, because I can barely stand on the two of my legs without collapsing.

Slash!

The few monsters that have been left have now been defeated, with this. Although…I…have a…bad feeling…that…I…am missing something…and that this is something important…

And, why is everyone here still looking at me with a weird look on their eyes? Well, whatever. I cannot afford to myself to waste my time here. I will just continue towards the beginning point of the Sixth Floor of the Dungeon. From there, I will go to the Fifth Floor of the Dungeon. And from there, I will go towards the beginning point of the Fifth Floor of the Dungeon. And from there, I will go to the Fourth Floor of the Dungeon. And from the Fourth Floor of the Dungeon, I will go towards the beginning point of the Fourth Floor of the Dungeon. And from there, I will go to the Third Floor of the Dungeon, from which I will go towards the beginning point of the Third Floor of the Dungeon itself, because from there I will go to the Second Floor of the Dungeon, and from there towards the beginning point of the Second Floor of the Dungeon. And from there, I will go to the First Floor of the Dungeon, from which I will go towards the beginning point of the First Floor of the Dungeon, which is where I will come back to home from. Anyway, long story short, right now, I am already at the beginning point of the Sixth Floor of the Dungeon. From there, I go up to the Fifth Floor of the Dungeon. Still everyone looks at me with a rather weird look on their eyes… Whatever!

And then, as I almost finally reach the beginning point of the Fifth Floor of the Dungeon, I turn back to see why everyone looks at me with a weird look on their eyes, and I see a few Orcs going after two Adventurers that are running away from them.

Why does the Dungeon do this to me!? What did I do!? Fuck this! I still have to go back home! As if I have time for that!

But then, they pass through me, which means…it can't be it…can it!? It absolutely cannot be it…but it surely does go like it would normally go if it would have had been that…

"Pass Parade!?"

I have to take some distance! I mean, just a few moments ago, I already have had been Pass Paraded, and even that was just Seventh Floor monsters, so I handled it, but this time, it's Orcs! Freaking Orcs! I have to get out of here, before I will be eventually killed by them!

…But then…I…bump into something…and…it's one of the few Orcs that are here right now… I'm all sweating right now, from fear, and I am afraid that I will die here!

—I don't want to die here! I still have a lot of things to do! I still need to go back! To home! I cannot just simply stay here, without doing anything against it! If I won't do anything against it, it will kill me, simple cut and clean, just like that! I don't want that! I still need to make lunch for me and for Pandora! And I still need also to make dinner for me and for Pandora! Anyway, long story short, I have way too much things that I have to do before I die! With that said, I am going off from here! I mean, I don't want to get involved with Orcs! I will be killed by them!

Well then, I think that I will just go off… Hehehe… Well then, where is the beginning point of the Fifth Floor of the Dungeon, now…? I go on and just wander around, well, more like, running around, but whatever, the Fifth Floor of the Dungeon, and…well…

—Then, I bump into another thing. Hmm…? What is this? Hmm? What is this? I look up and see…what it is…and it is…an…Orc. Oh… No… This isn't good…

"Well then…I guess…there's no…other choice…is there…?"

I run from the two Orcs that I bumped into, only to find myself bumping into other Orc, running from it and bumping into yet another Orc. Fuck. This isn't good, not at all…

"Excuse me… Hehehehehehe…"

I try again and again, to run away from Orcs that I bump into, only to find myself bumping into other Orcs, over and over, until I finally understand it; there's no running now. I have to fight. But…I already am breathing heavily, injured, fatigued, and what not. While they, the Orcs, on the other hand, are just in shape for a good round of fight. No matter how I look at it, the odds are totally against me, and in favor for these Orcs here. What's more; I already managed to forget what frustrated me so much, and I doubt I will be able to remember that again. I have to find an opening to run away with, but I don't find that anywhere!

"Tsk!"

I bite my tongue because of frustration, and start to wear a new expression to my face: Anger. Well, more like, to my eyes, but whatever. Don't sweat the minor details, you know. However, instead of telling you every little thing, I think that I need to search for its weak points, which I can't find.

Well then, for now, though, how about some good slashes? I think that this will do something, at least, won't it? Well, I hope so, at least. I mean, I have had already experienced situations like having slashes through the enemy, and yet the enemy would be okay.

—I then slash through the Orc, just to see what happens, only to find myself surprised by the outcome.

Slash!

The Orc…stayed undamaged. It's like that time. Just that…unlike that time, now, Funzen doesn't really work for me. I cannot rely on such things. I…this time…I might actually die… I don't know what to do! This is way too weird! I know that there have been weirder things, but still, this is wrong! Something is wrong! Something about this…is wrong! It can't just be like that! Something is off! And I don't have any time to verify what that thing that is off is, so I just won't.

For now…I will just try to damage the Orc, the more I can, the better it will be. I must be concentrated…

—Then, I slash through the Orc, four times, with a lot of my strength, in hope that something will happen from this, at least.

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

But, still, nothing happens. Shit. I don't know what to do, and the odds are completely not in my favor. Fuck this! I…don't want to die here! I have to try! Something! Anything! Just…I just have to at least try! What can I do? What is there, that I can do? Slash through them? I don't know about it, really. It might damage my sword, so I would like to avoid slashing too much, as much as I can, as much as possible. But, honestly, I don't know if I will truly be able to avoid such a thing, not against such an opponent. I mean, he didn't get any damage from a normal slash plus three powerful slashes. Even though Funzen wasn't activated. But, still…I don't know how to deal with such a thing…

"Tsk…!"

I bite my tongue as I think how to get out of this frustrating situation, which I can't think out, much to my dissatisfaction, much to my dismay. Although, there should be something…something that I should be able to do…in order to get out of here, of this situation…!

I take some distance between me and the Orcs, so I will be able to, at least, survive longer than I can right now.

I try to think. And again. And again. And again. And again. Only to find myself failing to think through this. Shit. Fuck! No…! I don't want to! I want to live through this! I don't want to die here! I still have lots of things to do! I still have to go back home, and make lunch for me and for Pandora! And then there's dinner, and night, and once again morning, and then there is breakfast, which also means to wake up Pandora…! I still don't want to die! I still want to live!

—Then, I feel some power flowing into me, even though it's still nothing nearly enough to defeat these Orcs…!

The Orcs are getting closer and closer as I get happier and start to think I might have some slight chance to win, or maybe even just live through this, regardless of this battle's results.

"Tsk!"

Straight away, without thinking twice, I take distance between me and the Orcs, so nothing will get wrong, because I don't really have so much power, so much strength, right now. So…

But, still, if I have more strength…even if just a little bit…I may be able to do something about this shitty situation! And if I can do something about this shitty situation, I will probably get out of here alive, as long as there won't be any shittier situations after this shitty situation, which is not the highest possibility, but not the lowest!

"Well then, let's get at it, shall we…?!"

As I say that, I jump, just like that, at the direction of the Orc that I hit just a moment ago, and take a rather deep breath before getting into it, before engaging against the Orc.

"Good!"

—As I make a grin, I try to slash through the Orc, four times, with a rather great power, that I don't usually use.

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

The Orc doesn't really feel anything, but there's still a little bit of damage, and I can clearly see it. At this rate…I still have a chance!

"I…still might win!"

—Right after, I slash through the Orc, four times, with about the same power put into it.

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

The Orc still isn't really damaged, and is filled with energy, whilst I only try and try to hit it, while having my energy reduced every slash. I breath heavily. I take a few steps, to make some distance between me to the Orc. I start thinking that I might not be able to do this.

"WHY!?"

I shout out, without knowing, even myself, to whom I shout out. And also know why I did that. It's probably because I'm frustrated. I've finally made some new achievements, as for me. That's why…if it all would have had gone…just like that…it would frustrate me…wouldn't it…? It would…wouldn't it…? Right…?

—Of course it will!

The Orc gets closer to me as I still breath heavily, whilst I have some weird expression worn on my face. I cry. I'm angry, I'm frustrated. I feel filled with nothing but emptiness, I feel nothing but sadness, I feel nothing else than rage.

"It's not my fault! It's…! I…!"

Conflicted with my own self, I shout as I get furthermore complex feelings. The Orc has finally shortened the distance between us. I'm starting to fear, more than frustrate, more than rage, and start trying to make some distance between me and the Orc.

—But, the Orc doesn't stop. The Orc continues, and advances, towards me, as I try to make more distance between me and it, eventually getting too much backwards, that I already am hitting the walls.

The Orc swings at me, or at least, tries to, but I catch the Orc's stick, with only one hand. I thought I started fearing the Orc, but suddenly, rage gotten into me, or so it seems.

I kick against the Orc, and somehow, with some strangely attained power, I just push the Orc away.

"I… Did I do this…? How did I do this…? No, it's not possible! I mean, just a moment ago, the Orc almost killed me!"

But, still, I really, actually, did kick the Orc and pushed it far away, strange as it may be. With this power, I can… No, I must be careful! I cannot know when this power will be gone! Yet, I feel some urge to actually beat the crap of this fucker Orc…!

This feeling…can it be…? No, it can't be! I mean, there was nothing to make me so frustrated! Nothing that I remembered a moment ago! This is weird. Something's off! But…what is it…?

"Anyhow…I think that it'd be better to finish off this thing…"

—I make a grin, and slash through the Orc, four times, just like the last time I slashed through it.

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

The Orc actually feels something, this time! Hehe! Well then, I might have some better idea than just doing this _boring thing_. Hehe! Interested? Well~, I think that you will need to wait…just a little bit…

I then kick the Orc, while still holding my leg on it, without releasing the fucker Orc, and then speak.

"Hey there, fucker Orc. How's it going? Huh? How does it feel, to be so humiliated? Huh? I felt this, for so long, I don't even know when I stopped feeling so humiliated, or even if ever did stop feeling humiliated. But, this is about more than enough of talking about myself. It's about time I'd kill you, and in a brutal way, if I already do kill you."

Then, I release the fucker Orc from my leg, but straight after that, I kick it once yet again. The fucker Orc feels something, and I then kick it again, and then again, and then again, like that for a few more times.

Well then, for now…I think that this is already enough…perhaps. And by that, I mean that I've been boring myself enough here. It's time to kill this fucker Orc…

—I then slash through the Orc, twice as powerful as before, twice.

Slash! Slash!

The fucker Orc starts die, slowly, after the first slash. The fucker Orc then dies, after the second slash. I start breathing heavily, right the next moment, as I fall to the ground.

I did it! Yes! I did it! I did it! I did it! I did it! I did it! I really did it! Finally! But, I'm really weakened…so much, that I can barely…move…

A moment ago, the Orc got hit by my two slashes, died, exploded, and of course, left a Magic Stone behind itself. Now, I try to get that Magic Stone, before I won't be able to move, and more than that, before someone else will take it. But…I already can't move…

Then, the few other Orcs that I've been running away from, a few moments ago, appear in front of me. —No! I can't die! I don't want to die! I…! Where's that power!? I just had immense power! Where did that go!? No!

But, even though I think that to myself, it doesn't change the fact that these monsters are still going towards me, nonetheless, and that these Orcs aren't going to stop, just because of my thoughts! But, still, even with that said!

I then try my best, and crawl, towards the Magic Stone. And then, after a few moments, I actually do manage to reach to that Magic Stone, and do manage to take that Magic Stone. But, right after that, I can barely even move, at all. That's all I can do. I did pretty okay up until here, but that's all there is to it. I cannot do anything more than this. That's all I can do. But, I don't want this! I want to survive through this! I…! I…! I…!

Then, a few moments later, the Orcs finally reach to me, as I just lie on the ground, after already managing to give up.

—The Orcs then start to swing against me, something about once each one, which is a few times in total.

Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh!

The swings hit me, and I spit blood, as I get pushed back, fiercely. I fall to the ground, once yet again, and spit even more blood out of my mouth. I can barely move. No, I cannot move, at all.

Is…is this…the end…for me…? No! I don't want this! I…! But, I know…that there's nothing I can do…

The Orcs get closer and closer to me, walking slowly, frightening me more and more. I…don't want this…to be the end…but…it seems like I have…to accept this…as the end…

—The Orcs then swing against me, about once or twice each one, which is a few times in total.

Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh!

"Kuh—!"

I bleed, spit blood, and am all covered with blood, as I try to get up, after being pushed so far away, but to no avail. I…

"Why…why is this…happening to me…?"

I always ask myself, and never get an answer. I even forgot the thing that I know that I shouldn't forget. I know that there's something like this, and I can only remember the fact that I have forgot it, and yet can't remember it, itself. Anyway, I always ask myself why this is happening to me. But, do I ever get an answer? Not, I don't. And I hate this! I don't like this!

—The Orcs swing against me, once yet again, once or twice per each one, once yet again, which is, once yet again, a few times in total, just like the few last times, once yet again.

Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh!

Once yet again, I've been hit, hardly, and pushed far away, and I once again spit blood, and I once yet again bleed, even more. But, well, at least, I am very durable.

But… I…start to…feel like…I am…very sleepy… And I feel like…my conscious…is…starting to…fade…

The Orcs, once yet again, shorten the distance between me and these Orcs. I, on the other hands, can't do anything, right now, besides lying on the ground, and thus, I do.

Then, the Orcs close the distance between me and these monsters, and I try to crawl, to go far away from these monsters, but to no avail. Every time I try to make some distance between me to these monsters, these monsters just shorten the distance, more and more, until these monsters finally close the distance between me and these monsters, and then I try again, to no avail, and then again, and once yet again, and more and more, only to find myself trying to do the impossible, and not in the meaning of doing what is impossible for everyone and possible for me, but what is impossible for me, whether it's possible or not for everyone.

—Then, after the Orcs finally shorten the distance between me and these monsters, these monsters swing against me, once or twice per each one, which is, in total, a few times.

Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh!

I try my best to keep myself alive, but to no avail, as I keep getting hit, swung against, pushed far backwards, as I keep bleeding and spitting blood every time I get hit.

"Kuh—!"

I get frustrated, more and more, only to become more durable, while yet being able to do anything, because I don't have enough energy to do so, and the more my Skill, "Funzen", activates, and unlocks higher, stronger, powers, the more it fatigues me.

I start to get more and more fatigued, which means, in other words, I'm about to fall asleep here! If I will fall asleep here, I will most probably die. And if I will die, I will sleep. Each way, it doesn't sound so different to me. And somehow, each way, it sounds to me as if I am accepting death, with open arms. But I don't want to. I want to live.

Then, once yet again, the loop of the Orcs chasing me, continues. I try my best and crawl the farthest I can, and the Orcs catch up to me, and so on.

And then, after the Orcs finally catch up to me, the Orcs then finally land the finishing attack on me. In other words…

—The Orcs, after catching up to me, swing against me, once or twice per each, which is, in total, a few times, just like the last time it happened.

Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh!

I get pushed very far backwards, after getting hit by the sixteen swings of the Orcs, and as I hit the walls, I fall to the ground. As I fall to the ground, I spit blood, and my bleeding gets more and more intense.

Just like that, being wounded badly, injured over all my body, alongside with fatigue, I collapse. I feel like I fall asleep. My vision is very blurry, and gets more and more blurry, until my vision darkens. Everything in my vision is suddenly black. I don't see anything. My eyes are closed.

No…this…this is…it can't be…it can't be happening…! I can't die! Not now! I don't want to! I mustn't! I have to stay awake! I…! I can't allow myself to! I…! I have to get myself together! I…! I can't do even this simple thing! I…!

As I think to myself as such, tears fall from my eyes. I haven't died just yet. I mean, really, how can I die and think here? But seriously…I'm way too hurt to make such jokes…

My hands, which I tried my best to hold closed, loosen, and what I had in my left hand, the Magic Stone I tried and picked up, gets away from my left hand's loosen grip, as both of my hands' grip get loosen.

I…feel my strength fading away…and…I can't fight it… I…

I, just like that, collapse, and feel empty, feel dead. But, wait, what's going on? If I'm dead, then how can I think…? Maybe, I just feel dead, and I just want to die so badly…

"—Really, you already came here? It's way sooner than I ever expected, I have to say."

This voice…I know it…yet don't know it… I'm familiar with it, yet unfamiliar with it… Who is this…?

"Well then, have a good time over there, _Xiang_ …"

Wait a moment, what!? "Xiang"!? Did that voice just call me "Xiang"!? Did that voice know me!? What's going on!? Wait a moment, am I dead, or alive!? No, I'm alive. I know. I'm running. In high speed. Towards the Orcs which almost killed me a moment ago.

"Wait, what!?"

Why am I running in such a speed at the direction of the Orcs!? I'm going to seriously die, this time! What am I doing!? Stop, my body! And what's with that look on my eyes!? And is my sword looking sharper than usual!?

"What's going on here!?"

—Then, while I still question myself about what is happening, right now, and about what happened just a moment ago, I slash through all of the Orcs, once, with a single powerful slash.

Slash!

All of the Orcs just died, with that single powerful slash. And what I see in my palm, as my body is being moved by instinct, is the Magic Stone that I struggled for, just a few moments ago. While my body still is being moved by instinct, I collect all of the Magic Stones, and just go down and down from the Fifth Floor of the Dungeon, to the Fourth Floor of the Dungeon, to the Third Floor of the Dungeon, to the Second Floor of the Dungeon, to the First Floor of the Dungeon, all while killing all of the monsters in the way, including collecting the Magic Stones that the monsters leave behind.

Then, while my body is still being moved by pure instincts, I suddenly go towards home, while still being covered in blood, and the townspeople, of course, look at me with weird look in their eyes, but, as I reach to a point where there isn't so much until home—.

The instincts stop moving my body, and thus, my body isn't being moved by instincts, right now, and I have enough energy left to go home by myself. But, still, something is weird.

Pandora, my Goddess, who is just in front of the house, instead of looking at me with a weird look in her eyes, just says something very simple, that anyone could understand—.

"Welcome back, Xiang!"

She, Pandora, says to me, with a smile on her face. And then, a moment after, I fall onto her arms, and she hugs me, tightly.

"I was worried about you, Xiang…"

I…how could I go so crazy on the Dungeon, while Pandora is so worried about me… I am so stupid…

"Sorry for making you worry, Pandora—."

The moment I finish saying that sentence, Pandora interrupts me, and says something, as well.

"Don't be, Xiang. I'm just happy that you made it back, _**Xiang**_."

That's right… Right now, I shouldn't be sorry, I should make lunch. She, Pandora, must be hungry by now.

"Don't, Xiang. Just take your time, and sleep, Xiang."

"But…!"

"No buts, Xiang. Sleep. I said so, so do so."

Then, fatigued as I was, I fell asleep in Pandora's hands. Later, she put me on my bed, so I would sleep well.

But…now…it feels to me like I've forgotten…something…very important….

Well, that can wait for later… Can't it…?

 **Part 4**

After I slept enough, I ate lunch and went to the Dungeon. I also came back some time afterwards. Then, I made dinner, and we all slept.

 **The Next Day**

"Ahh…"

I yawn as I wake up to a new day, early, _just like_ _ **yesterday**_. Well then, now I need to go to the Dungeon, but I'm still kind of sleepy. I mean, it's morning. Well, I guess that I will just eat breakfast and go to the Dungeon. I mean, it's not as if anything like yesterday is going to happen…

I make breakfast then, with a little smile on my face. After I finish making breakfast for myself, I start eating it, obviously.

A few moments later, I go to the Dungeon. I go deeper and deeper in the Dungeon as I slay weak monsters. And then, as I reach to the Seventh Floor of the Dungeon, I start to have a little bit of difficulties. Although, I manage to slay them without a fail.

Although, I know that the next type of monsters isn't something that I can possibly handle. Thus, I won't go any deeper.

Then, after a while, as I think that this is enough for now, I start going up and up until I reach back to the First Floor of the Dungeon. After that, I simply go to the Guild to exchange the Magic Stones that I have collected in the Dungeon to Valis.

Afterwards, of course, I go back home, and then make breakfast for me and for Pandora. Also, I need to wake up Pandora, who is actually still not awake, and instead, is sleeping, all this time.

Then, afterwards, Pandora goes to work in her part-time job, and I go to the Dungeon. This time, I will stay here until afternoon. Well, I might go a little bit crazy, and even go into some danger. Though, I will, definitely, come back home.

A while afterwards, I reach to the Dungeon, and go to the First Floor of the Dungeon. I go, go, go, go and go. That is, until I reach some monster. And, well, I did. I see some Goblin.

—I then slash through the Goblin that I just saw, and kill it, with this single slash.

Slash!

Just like that, I slash through it, kill it. In turn, the Goblin dies, explodes, and leaves a Magic Stone behind. Of course, I pick up the Magic Stone.

In such a pace, I go down and down, towards deeper and deeper Floors of the Dungeon.

First, it was the First Floor of the Dungeon. There are only Kobolds and Goblins over there. Afterwards, secondly, it was the Second Floor of the Dungeon. Over there, until the Fourth Floor of the Dungeon, there are only Kobolds, Goblins, and Dungeon Lizards. The Fifth Floor was pretty much the same as the First, Second, Third, and Fourth, Floors before it.

After that, it was the Sixth Floor of the Dungeon. Over there, there are only Frog Shooters and War Shadows, the latter being the strongest monster on the Sixth Floor of the Dungeon.

Well, up to there, it's still not so hard, and maybe even pretty easy, as long as I don't fight the War Shadows.

And then, it was the Seventh Floor of the Dungeon. Over there, there are Killer Ants, Purple Moths, Needle Rabbits, and Blue Papilio's.

From there on, it starts being a little bit tougher with time. With that said, the Seventh Floor of the Dungeon is pretty hard to pass on itself.

By now, it's probably about an hour, I think… Or maybe even two hours, but still…it's not afternoon, most likely.

Well then, now…I think that…I…might as well…do something outrageous… Maybe…I'll go down to the Tenth Floor of the Dungeon or something like that…

But there are Orcs over there, and also Imps, and Batpats… It's probably better for me not to go there…

"Ouch!"

Caught by thought, a Killer Ants gets me off guard and attacks me. Adding to that, a Purple Moth then gets me off guard with its poison. Tsk! Well then, I guess I'll take care of that Purple Moth here and, well, maybe start going back already…

Slash!

Like that, I slash through the Killer Ant and the Purple Moth and then pick up the Magic Stones these monsters leave behind after dying and exploding after getting slashed through by my sword and I.

Then, I continue to walk and walk, until I eventually reach the end of the Seventh Floor of the Dungeon. Well, well, well, what do we have here… I think I'd better start going back, indeed.

Then, I start to walk towards the starting point of the Seventh Floor of the Dungeon. I suddenly get lost, all of sudden.

"Weird… Surprisingly, I mostly have a sense for these things, but… What got wrong? What could have possibly happened? Hmm… Well, I would bet it's probably just mere coincident. Isn't it? Haha—."

"—There is no such thing as "coincident", young Adventurer."

"Wha—!?"

Still unbeknownst to me, things are happening. And I don't refer to things that don't concern me, which gets me to a conclusion that I would probably, most likely, be better off not knowing, but rather things that actually _**do**_ indeed concern me, which gets me to a conclusion that I'd probably, most likely, be actually better knowing them…

"Who's there!?"

Silence. That's all there was, despite things being a little bit lively a mere moment ago…

I talked to myself — a voice responded to me all of sudden. I asked some kind of question, I was surprised, and yet still nothing happened, and things got back on track. I then asked the supposed voice of its identity — but nothing happened, no one answered, and things remained the very same as the very moment before it.

"Tsk!"

I bite my tongue out of dissatisfaction, but since things are as they are right now, I guess I'd better off just come back to myself and my senses, and try to get myself getting somewhere that isn't a dead end.

"Wow, I really did get lost now…"

I wander around the Dungeon. —Or, well, more precisely, I am actually wandering around the Seventh Floor of the Dungeon. I don't where left is, nor where is right.

"Haa… I'm starting to get tired of this…"

I sit down and lean against the wall. Some time passes like that, and I then try to get back on track. But then… I've once again lost myself. I'm even more confused now!

"Seriously, for me to get lost in the Dungeon, despite actually having some kind of sense to it… Seems like my last thing is now finally lost, just as well as the rest of what I have ever had…"

I let out a sigh [Haa…] as I try to find my way back to the starting point

of the Seventh Floor of the Dungeon. As I go all over the place, I start to get more and more tired of this. But then, just as I am about to give up, I then find what I have searched for, for a pretty long time now, that is, the starting point of the Seventh Floor of the Dungeon.

"Finally! For God's sake, how did I even get lost in the first place!? Well, I guess I will just leave that as is, and move on, forward, or in other words, just get back to home already. After all, I've been here for a little bit too much longer than I expected. So…well…"

Well, it sure is tiring. But, anyway, for now, I have made it back to the one thing above the starting point of the Seventh Floor of the Dungeon, which is the Sixth Floor of the Dungeon, or maybe, actually, rather the point that ends the Sixth Floor of the Dungeon, out of which you would naturally go down to the Seventh Floor of the Dungeon. But, instead of thinking such boring thoughts to myself, I guess I'd better get my ass moving towards the starting point of the Sixth Floor of the Dungeon.

"Woah!"

I scream as I escape from a Frog Shooter's tongue, only to find myself at a War Shadow's claws' edge, almost getting cut from it, thus increasing my "being-surprised-level", increasing the scream's loudness.

—I then run at the two monsters that have had caught me off guard just a moment ago, to slash these monsters.

Slash!

I forgot to mention I would do that in one slash, so excuse me for being so undetailed, despite it being such an important detail. Anyway, as always, I pick up the…well, you know the process, don't you? Well then, continuing from there, I then continue going towards the starting point of where I am, that is, the starting point of the Sixth Floor of the Dungeon. I encounter a few monsters every now and then, but it's all the same.

Then, after I reach the starting point of the Sixth Floor of the Dungeon,

well, of course, I simply go up to the Fifth Floor of the Dungeon, and, well, from there on, it's still pretty much just continuing on forward, towards the same target. Well then, I will now just slash through these annoying Dungeon Lizards, so wait for a moment, please.

Slash!

Well then, where were we? Right, going towards the same target as before, that is, the First Floor of the Dungeon. Right now, first things first, I need to get to the starting point of this Floor, the Fifth Floor, of the Dungeon. I'll then continue, but…seems like I've lost myself once yet again…didn't I…? Ha…

"Now that's twice a day, this is definitely some weird-ass coincident. For crying out loud…"

So…that guy isn't coming out now…is he…? Well, I guess it just means that coincident surely enough do happen. Really, why did I think even a little bit about what he said…?

"But, now, that's not important. What's important now is getting my way towards the First Floor of the Dungeon, and from there to the Guild to make some money, and from there, to home. Nothing else than that. But really, my senses must be getting dull, for me to lose myself twice a day…"

"—No, no, no… Your senses are completely fine, young Adventurer, or rather…Xiang. Ufufufu…"

"How do you know my—!?"

Tsk! He disappeared again, before I could even notice it. Who is he, even? No, no, no! I mustn't get caught up in it! I need to get myself out of here, first of all. I'll have all the day to worry about this at home!

"I really hate things like this!"

I don't know why, but, for some reason, it seems to be rather hard to find my way once I've lost myself, and it's quite irritating. I look over and over, yet I don't know where is the right path. Ah… I guess I'll just have to bet on it, and make a choice, and fast. Worst thing that could happen, I'll just need to repeat this over and over until I will actually find my way.

Slash!

The fact that I need to slash some monsters to proceed…that probably would mean that I'm back on track, right? Well, I guess I'll just have to find it out, in due time.

Like that, I make my way towards the starting point of the Fifth Floor of the Dungeon, and the go to the Fourth Floor of the Dungeon. Well, surprisingly enough, I reach to the starting point of the Fourth Floor of the Dungeon pretty quickly and easily. I then go to the Third Floor of the Dungeon, and well, just like that, at the same pace, I reach the starting point of the Third Floor of the Dungeon, and from there go to the Second Floor of the Dungeon, and from there to the starting point of the Second Floor of the Dungeon, and from there to the First Floor of the Dungeon.

Slash!

—And from there, to the starting point of the First Floor of the Dungeon, all whilst slashing a few times through bunch of monsters. And…well, from the starting point of the First Floor of the Dungeon, I pretty much just go out of the Dungeon, and make my way towards the Guild, to exchange all of the Magic Stones that I've picked up in the Dungeon — to Valis, and from there, right to home.

I enter the home, and everything is surprisingly rather quite. To be exact, I hear nothing, there's only silence here.

"So Pandora's still not here, huh…"

I did leave a little bit early, didn't I…? Although, about half an hour later, Pandora did come already. I see…

Afterwards, I just make lunch, and as soon as I finish making lunch, Pandora and I start digging in. Later, I go to the Dungeon, and go down and down, towards deeper and deeper Floors of the Dungeon, just like I did this morning, the first time I went to the Dungeon today, and, well, I finish it in time, exchange the Magic Stones to Valis. That is, the Magic Stones that I have picked up in the Dungeon. Then, I go home, and make dinner for both Pandora and I. After eating dinner, I go to sleep, and Pandora goes to sleep, just as well, obviously.

 **Part 5**

It's morning, and I see a rather weird scene. Pandora is awake, early in the morning. And a strange man is sitting next to her. Pandora seems to be really excited, but… Who is that? Why doesn't he have a face? What's going on? What's Pandora doing with him? What? Huh? I don't get it! What's happening? I come forward to make Pandora notice me, but then she seems to be really annoyed, and chances her expression from excitement to annoyance, as if I was an annoyance…

"Huh. Xiang. It's you. Huh. It's just Xiang. Nothing important. _**He's nothing important**_. More importantly, Albert~!"

"Albert"? What is it? And what are these sharp ears? He doesn't even have a head, so how does he have such sharp ears?! Wait a moment… Pandora called this guy "Albert", he has sharp ears…so he's that Elf, isn't he…?

"What is it?"

Even though I can't read his expression, from his voice, it doesn't seem as if he is paying attention to anything, and it gives a vibe of an annoyed man, someone with a bad mood.

Before Pandora answers that man, I then interrupt her and ask her what is going on, to get a clear picture.

"—Um, Pandora…w-what's going on…here…?"

"Not anything you should worry about, or even know about, Xiang. Really, you know no boundaries in respect and privacy. You don't even call me as you should properly call me, and call me simply by my name. For crying out loud…"

Wha—!? Seriously!? So this is what Pandora thought of me, all of this time!? More importantly, what's going on? What? I'm too confused! I don't

know what's what anymore! Ahh—!

—Then, I get even furthermore surprised by what I see. This scene… there's something wrong with it…

"Tsk! You really don't know anything about privacy! Couldn't you see that we were kissing!? Just get out of here! You start to annoy me! I kept you here because I thought that you might get better, but you get on my nerves always, and never get any better…! I had been better off not even meeting you, in the first place! It would've been for the best if I hadn't known that you even exist! I shouldn't have met you!"

These words…they hurt. All of what she said…I can understand her, but…it's…it's…! It's still painful for me!

"What is this? Why? How? What!?"

I see all my stuff packed up in a case. Is that a sign…for me…to get out of here…to just be gone…? …To just…go ahead…and as long as I still have no regrets…die…!? Is that what it is!?

"I…!"

I don't want to accept it! What is happening!? I…I…I…! Pandora, I…! I don't want this!

"How did I get out of house without me noticing it? And why is there an Orc here, outside? And why am I all bruised? Why can't I even stand? What, what's going on? Why? How? When? Where? What!? WHY!? NO! I! I! I…! I don't want to die! Not just yet!"

Tears fall from my eyes, without stopping. I feel despair, I feel heartbroken, I fell as if I would be torn apart any moment right now. If not, it wouldn't make any sense. If I won't die here, I…

"—Serves you right."

These words…for Pandora to say such things… I guess I really was a burden for her… I guess I was being too much pampered by her…and by life itself…for even living and not dying… As if! My last year or so was nothing but a living hell! I couldn't do anything, I felt guilty, I felt as if I was a burden, I felt so bad…!

"Indeed, serves you right."

Even this Elf, Albert Frost, who I don't even know yet, even he says that it serves me right. And I might agree with him, right now.

"Yeah, it certainly serves me right. Right?"

Is this where I'm going to see my end? Am I going to die now, here? This must be some bad joke, right? Right!?

"—Why am I even still alive? Why!? Why don't I die already? Why!? Why do I have to put myself through all of this!? Why!?"

Even more tears fall from my eyes, and I start suspecting my very life for being bad.

"I… Where did I start to go down the wrong path? I… Where did I stray away…? I…I…I…!"

—Wait a moment… No matter how I try to explain this, something is wrong here. First of all, there's an Orc, right beside me, and even though I am all bruises, it doesn't kill me. And more so, how did an Orc get here so quickly? And how did I leave the house without even noticing? How did I ever get hurt so badly without even noticing? Since when is Pandora waking up early? Not to mention, earlier than me… Why is that Elf…Albert…here, when he didn't receive the blessing yet? I mean, isn't he supposed to receive the blessing the day after tomorrow?

"I guess that's all this is about…"

It's probably a dream. Or rather, a nightmare, probably manifesting from my fears of what will happen if that Elf would come here, or even not just that, what will happen if I will keep being a burden for Pandora, what will happen if I will keep staying this weak…?

"Although, since it's a dream, and I realized that I'm dreaming, I should be awake by now, but…am I lucid dreaming now? But really, I'm such a crybaby, for crying so much over such a little thing… Am I not? I guess I certainly enough am. Haha…"

—I then wake up from the dream, the nightmare, and wipe the tears that have fell from my eyes, corresponding to the tears that fell from my eyes during the nightmare, and also from the nightmare itself.

"Seems like Pandora is still asleep…"

Well then, I guess that I will keep doing the same as yesterday and the same as the day before yesterday, just as well. I mean, after all, I have only today and tomorrow.

I am on my way to the Dungeon now. More like, I'm a few minutes from there. I stretch my arms as I sigh [Haa…]. A few minutes later, and here I am, in front of the Dungeon.

I enter the Dungeon, and start doing what I usually do here. I look for some monsters, but…well, it's the First Floor of the Dungeon, there isn't any need to look for monsters here.

I go on for a few minutes, towards the Second Floor of the Dungeon for now, and I then get into some Goblin.

"Small fries, huh? Well, better than nothing, as for now, I guess… Although I'd prefer to not waste my time on the First Floor of the Dungeon. Not to mention, on a mere Goblin… Whatever."

—I slash through the Goblin, with only a little bit of strength being put into the slash, not worth even mentioning.

Slash!

Here I am, after a few more minutes of walking. I just passed through the Second Floor of the Dungeon, even though I had to slay some small fries, such as Goblins, Kobolds, or Dungeon Lizards. Well, as for right now, I'm on the Third Floor of the Dungeon. I just slashed through some annoying Goblin on the way. Well, I guess the next few minutes are going to be of boredom, slashing through mere Goblins, through mere Kobolds, or slashing through some mere Dungeon Lizards, on my way to the Fourth Floor of the Dungeon, from which I will be on my way towards the Fifth Floor of the Dungeon, from which I will be on my way towards the Sixth Floor of the Dungeon, from which I will…no matter, I don't need to explain every bit, do I?

"H-Haa…"

I yawn as I am getting bored of the small fries of the Dungeon. Although I say that, I am not strong, by any means. Rather, I am a weakling. But still, the weakest monsters of the Dungeon are small fries, even for a weakling like myself. Even though I say that, I have just reached the Fifth Floor of the Dungeon. Only one more Floor to go down, and I will be on the Sixth Floor of the Dungeon, from which there are much stronger monsters.

And…here it is…! The Sixth Floor of the Dungeon! I am now here, and I am ready to look for some monsters to fight against.

"Oh, before I even started walking all over the place, searching for some monsters to fight against, here a War Shadow! And what is it behind it? Is it, by any chance…a Frog Shooter? Fine! I will take you two monsters on a fight! He!"

—After I finish bragging, I rush toward the War Shadow, and right away slash through it, albeit without too much force into it, so I would be able to fight some more monsters after this.

Slash! Slash!

While the first slash was a slash through the War Shadow, the second slash was through the Frog Shooter. The process after this is already known to you, right?

I go on, like this, looking for some monsters and then fighting them, and after a while, I go down to the Seventh Floor of the Dungeon. As well as before, I still go on looking for some monsters and then fighting them. I then, after a while, start going back, all the way towards the First Floor of the Dungeon, starting for going up towards the Sixth Floor of the Dungeon.

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

I go on and slash monsters as I go back after being in the Dungeon for a while, on my way back. Right now, I am on the Fifth Floor of the Dungeon already. Here, there are only weak monsters, so there's no real need to be too concerned about anything. In a few minutes, I will be on the Fourth Floor of the Dungeon, and a few minutes later I will be on the Third Floor of the Dungeon, and the rest is already obvious.

Slash!

And that was the last one of them… I'm on the First Floor of the Dungeon, and some Goblin attacked me. I'm now on my way towards the Guild, where I will exchange these Magic Stones to Valis.

"Haa…"

I sigh. I just exchanged the Magic Stones to Valis, and now I am talking with my Guide, Rina.

"What's wrong, Xiang-kun?"

"Oh? Ah, no, it's nothing."

Rina then replies to me with a devilish smile on her face and she then says to me something.

"Oh…? Really? Well, whatever. Anyway, it's the day after tomorrow, right? When that Albert will receive Pandora's blessing."

"Oh, yeah. It is. What's about it?"

"Ah, nothing. Just thought you might be down because of him."

"Hmm…? Why would I?"

"I don't know~. Maybe it's because you will have another rival for Pandora, and maybe also something else I don't know? Or is it something else~?"

"You're evil…"

"Hihi!"

"Well, I will take my leave now."

"What… Already leaving?"

"Yeah. Can't keep Pandora waiting all day, you know."

"I guess you're right… Well then, take care."

"You take care yourself, too! Bye! See you!"

"See you, too!"

I walked for a few minutes now, and I am home now, and Pandora seems a little bit angry…

"Oh, hello, Pandora."

"Hello there. I've been waiting for some time now, you know. Xiang."

"Aha… Ahahaha… Really? That makes me very happy. Ahaha… Ahahaha…"

She looks at me with some really angry eyes. I then hear some weird noise [Grrrr…]. Is it…?

"Now I get it. So you're hungry. Don't worry, Pandora, I will make breakfast, right away! Hihi!"

I then make breakfast hurriedly, and we eat. For some time now, Pandora was very silent. That's unusual…

"Oi, Pandora, what's going on with you today? First the angry look you had on me, I could still understand that, somewhat, but now this? What is it?"

"It's nothing."

Pandora says that as she finishes eating, and then gets up and put the dishes on the sink. After this, she goes out to her part-time work, but…

"Wait a moment!"

"What is it, Xiang? I'm going to be late at this rate, you know…"

"That doesn't matter at all to me right now! What's going on with you today?! Really! I want to know! At least what's going on with you today! I have to know at least so much about my Goddess! So seriously, please, tell me. What happened? What is it?"

"It's nothing, really! Don't worry about this! You need to go to the Dungeon now, and I need to go to my part-time work now. But as it is right now, we both don't go anywhere, so don't bother me with this anymore, Xiang!"

"No, I won't! I don't care about such small matters right now! Please, tell me, Pandora! What's going on? What happened?! Please, tell me, or I won't go and won't let you go!"

"I said it's nothi—"

"No, it's not nothing! There's something! Now tell me."

I look at Pandora with a rather serious look, and then our eyes meet, and I still wear the same serious expression, and then Pandora, seeing it, averts her look, and tries to avoid telling me what happened, once yet again, and I try to make her telling me what happened again. This goes on for a few minutes, until she gives up and finally starts saying something.

"It's…It's just that…just that…I…I felt…I felt a little bit lonely…without you here at the morning…neither to wake me up nor to make me breakfast…and…and…"

"So that's what it was…"

A silence goes on between us, and my serious look starts going off a little by little, seeing Pandora's lonely expression, and I start wearing a sad expression, wanting to apologize to Pandora for my rudeness…

"I-I'm sorry…Pandora."

"N-No, it's fine. I am the one who should apologize to you, Xiang, for my rudeness, my selfishness, for trying to avoid telling you that I was lonely here without you…"

"That's not right! Not at all! You don't need to apologize, not in the slightest, Pandora! You just don't need to!"

At my reply, Pandora seems to be surprised [Eh?] and looks at me.

"First and foremost, it's my fault for coming back so late that you woke up and had to wait for me! If there's someone to blame for what happened, it's me! If there's someone who has to apologize, it's me!"

Like that, Pandora seems to be stroke by my words, for some reason. She then mumbles to herself something.

"You're such a cheater…"

"Hmm? Did you say something, Pandora? I didn't hear you well…"

"I said that you're a cheater…"

"A cheater? I am? Why am I?"

"Just…because."

"Hmm? What is it supposed to mean?"

"Nothing special."

Pandora says that with a smile, and I just don't understand a thing she says, and wear a complex expression, trying to understand what she means, yet failing to understand and comprehend.

"It's fine."

"Eh?"

I just stand here, surprised. I look at Pandora, who was angry just a moment ago, before being lonely just a moment ago…

"It's fine. Even if you don't understand what I say…"

—At the time, I didn't understand these words of Pandora. I failed to comprehend her words. I just stood and stared at her, with feelings of awe and admiration that popped out of nowhere. At that time…I still didn't know…even a thing…of what was going to happen…to me…or to Pandora…I still didn't know what the future held for us…and just went with its flow…without knowing of the dangers laying out for me and Pandora over there…—

"—Even if you neither understand…nor comprehend…and even if you don't notice…it's…it's fine…"

Pandora mumbles that after a moment of silence, as she smiles to herself, and I see it as something that I shouldn't intervene and butt into, but rather something that I should leave for Pandora herself.

"Well, I guess it's time for you to go to your part-time work, or you'll be late for real… Haha…"

"Ah…! I have to go! I already forgot! Well then, I'll go now…!"

"Be careful on your way, Pandora!

"I will, Xiang!"

—And then, the day continued regularly after this. I went to the Dungeon, beat monsters, came to the Guild, exchanged the Magic Stones to Valis, I then came back home to make lunch, as I waited for Pandora. Then, as she arrived, lunch was already ready, and we ate, and of course, I washed the dishes after the meal, and then I went to the Dungeon for the last time for today, beat some monsters again, came to the Guild, exchanged the Magic Stones to Valis, came back home, made dinner, washed the dishes after the meal, and we then went to sleep after a while. —

As it stands right now, I am lying on my bed, thinking of things. Tomorrow I will go to the Dungeon, but not the day after it. These two days are going to be big two days. I have to sleep well to be well-prepared for them.

I then see Pandora.

"U-Um…Xiang…are you still awake…?"

Hmm? What does she want? Well, I am awake, so I'd better tell her I am awake. I then get up.

"Well, as you can clearly see, I am awake at the moment, Pandora. What is it, this late?"

"U-Uh, n-no, it's nothing. If it's too late, then I can go back to my room and go back to sleep. It's nothing urgent, so…"

"No, no, no… It's totally fine. Whether it's late or not, whether it's urgent or not… It's fine. Just tell me what you want."

"U-Um…"

Hmm? What is she acting all shy about now? Well, I mean, it's cute so I won't complain, but…what is it?

"U-Um!"

Pandora tries to be somewhat serious. Well, that's also cute, so I this time, too, I won't complain, but yet again…what is it?

"W-Well…I-I…I just wanted to talk with you for a little bit. And also, I wanted to thank you for what you did this morning."

"Uh, no, it was nothing…"

I pause for a few moments, and then I stretch my arms a little bit, and make some place for her on my bed.

"Well, it's still certainly enough late, so I'd like it better if we'd talk on my bed, so I will be able to go back to sleep immediately after we finish talking. I hope you don't mind, but…"

Pandora looks a little bit embarrassed. Ah! I forgot! She's in a male's room, and I, the male here, offer her a seat in my bed—a male's bed!

"Uh, I mean, no, yo-you don't have to, if you don't want to. Uh…"

Pandora then sits here, next to me, on my bed, with her face being all red from embarrassment. I'm sorry for acting like this, Pandora…

—We talked for a while, each of us being embarrassed being next to the opposite sex. Then, after we finished talking, Pandora went back to her own room, and went back to sleep. I also went back to sleep, although I did not have to go back to my own room, because we talked in my own room. And that's about it.—

* * *

 **Life 3: Captain Xiang Or Kuang; Who I Should Trust**

* * *

 **Part 1**

I am Albert Frost, and I am to become an Adventurer as of today. Of course, since I am to become an Adventurer, I need to get a blessing, and that is what's going to happen today.

A week ago, I have met a Goddess, Pandora, who coincidentally had been searching for a new Adventurer to join her Familia. From the looks of it, I would say that she already had a Captain in her Familia, but for some reason, she needs more members in her Familia.

In front of me, I see a so-so, pretty normal looking, villa with white walls, black wooden door, and about five or so windows in total. Hmm… This seems to be it.

"Hello! I am Albert Frost! I came to receive a blessing from Goddess Pandora! Is she here at the moment?"

The black wooden door then opens, and I see a handsome, not-so muscular, very tall, pale-white skinned man, who has a rather beautiful crimson hair, and fairly gorgeous blue-violet eyes. As for his age, I'd guess he is at his mid-twenties or so. Since he has opened Pandora's residence's door, he is probably related to her in some way, possibly a member of her Familia, maybe her Familia's Captain. He then talks to me.

"Oh, Albert Frost. I've heard about you from Pandora, and ever since then I've been looking forward to meeting you. Would it be okay if I'll call you "Albert-kun", perhaps?"

"Ah, yes, of course! Um…"

"Xiang. My name is Xiang. I'm the Captain of the Pandora Familia. Nice to meet you, Albert-kun."

"Ah, well then, Captain Xiang, nice to meet you, too! I'm looking forward to working with you henceforth, Captain Xiang!"

I then salute to Captain Xiang, quite stiffly, as cold sweat starts covering me, as a whole. I'm so nervous…

"Ah—. Ahaha!"

Seems like Captain Xiang starts laughing out loud for some reason. I ask what's wrong, and then Captain Xiang answers my question.

"Again "Captain Xiang"… Ahaha! Don't be so stiff, Albert-kun. Call me plain and straightforward "Xiang", please. It would be more comfortable for me, just as well."

"E-Even if Captain Xiang says so, calling my superior by his name, plainly and straightforwardly is…how should I say it…a little bit…rude, I think…a bit out of my place to say it… Um…"

"I wouldn't insist too much on you calling my plain "Xiang", if you're so against it. It's just a little bit embarrassing if you call me " _Captain_ Xiang", you know, so…"

"Ah… I see. But still, I am willing to be respectful towards my superior, or I'll be acting shamefully, and have bad manners, and I don't want this to happen. Thus, I prefer to behave stiffly, with good manners, rather than disgracefully and dishonorably, with bad manners. I hope Captain Xiang will understand me, and let me off the hook with this."

"Wow… You're so stiff… W-Well then, now that we've introduced ourselves properly…"

Captain Xiang seems to pause for a moment. After taking a deep breath, Captain Xiang resumes and continues what he said.

"I am looking forward to working with you, too, Albert-kun. Come on in, Pandora is waiting for your arrival."

Captain Xiang then opens the door furthermore, widening the space, making it much easier for me to enter, even with Captain Xiang on the side, too.

"Well then, I will excuse myself and make my entrance."

I then come in, guided by Captain Xiang, sit down afterwards, and I then wait patiently to Goddess Pandora's arrival.

A few moments later, Goddess Pandora approaches me with a smile on her face, as she greets me with brilliance surrounding her.

"Nice to meet you, Albert Frost. I am Pandora. You can call just plain Pandora. Is it okay if I will call you Albert?"

A similar question to that of Captain Xiang. They are rather polite, and yet they want me to be impolite… It's much more uncomfortable for me, a lot more than it is to you, you know…

"Of course it is okay, Goddess Pandora!"

" _Goddess_ Pandora? Ah…so stiff! No, no, no. This is way too formal and stiff for me, all this politeness! Please, just call me "Pandora", plain and simple. It's _really_ uncomfortable for me, if you talk like that!"

They are almost one alike. I see. I can completely understand why that man, Captain Xiang, is Goddess Pandora's Familia's Captain. With that said, the more I know about them, the more I fail to understand why Goddess Pandora's Familia is so small, Goddess Pandora and Captain Xiang being the only members of it. There must be some circumstances to it, right? I mean, how can it be like this without some special circumstances to cause it to be like this? I just can't seem to see this possibility being true. Although, if I sit and don't say anything, while only thinking to myself as I am at awe, it would be bad on its own, so I'd better reply soon, or things, like the mood, the atmosphere here, would get pretty weird.

"Ah, no, not at all! Such impoliteness, I can't bear it! Please, allow me to behave politely and call you in a formal way, Goddess Pandora! I beg for your forgiveness for this selfishness of mine…!"

"Umm…"

"Just let him be stiff for now. That's just what I'm doing, Pandora. In due time, I'm pretty sure he will be less stiff than he is now."

"Hmm… Well, okay then…I guess…"

We then talk amongst us—Goddess Pandora, Captain Xiang, and I. After a while, Captain Xiang says it's about time Goddess Pandora will give me the blessing, and Goddess Pandora agrees.

Afterwards, I officially became an Adventurer. I then went to the Guild, to receive a few things to start with, like a beginner should. Right now, I am walking with Captain Xiang who showed me the way there, as I expected from my superior.

"Umm… Captain Xiang!"

"Woah! What's that? Albert-kun, you scared me a little bit."

"Ah, sorry!"

"Don't worry about it. You wanted to say something to me, didn't you, Albert-kun?"

"Ah, yes, sir!"

"So stiff…"

Captain Xiang has a weird look on his face, but then returns to normal, a few moments later, and I take it as a sign that I can say what I wanted to say to him.

"Well, it's just that… Umm…"

"Here you go all nervous again… Just say what you wanted to say, for crying out loud…"

"Ah, Captain Xiang! I am looking forward to working with you from now on, Captain Xiang! I may be inexperienced, but I will be in your care…!"

"What are you, my bride?! What's wrong with you!? Ah, really, I sure was too much on guard, but it seems like I was just being plain stupid…"

"On guard? From what exactly, Captain Xiang?"

"From you, of course, Albert-kun."

Huh? Me? What? I don't understand. I just simply don't understand what is the meaning behind Captain Xiang's words. It's then that Captain Xiang is starting to speak to me, and says something about it.

"Umm… How should I say it…? I'm in love with Pandora, you know, as you may or may now have found out. And, well, just up until _very_ recently, I was so weak, that I didn't go past the First Floor of the Dungeon, you know? So, I thought to myself, that since you are an Elf, you'd probably go up quickly, and get ahead of my before I would notice, and I even had a nightmare, seeing Pandora in love with you. I feared that you would maybe be even a rival of love, over Pandora, and not just a rival in terms of strength and capability as an Adventurer."

"Th-That's… That's not right!"

Captain Xiang looked at me with a somewhat weird, and surprised look on his eyes, as I startled him a little bit, out of the blue.

"I—am not…! I am not so great! Surely enough, not as great as you thought of me! Xiang, I am weak, you are strong. At the very least, you are stronger, no, way stronger than me, Xiang!"

"Xiang? Plain and simple? I didn't expect that to come so soon, even out of a burst. But…how should I put it… I…am a little bit…happy, I think? To find out that you're actually a gentleman like this, who won't do things of the sort of what I saw you doing during that nightmare, or even the fact that you might actually be inferior to me… I…really thank you…for confronting me."

I then look at Captain Xiang with a surprised look.

"Eh? That's—! Not at all! I really thank you! I never expected things to become like this. I always thought that once I'll become an Adventurer, as long as I am Level 1, or maybe even Level 2, the God, or Goddess, that'd gave me the Falna would be bossy and order me around, so I thought I had to be polite. I thought that my superior will use me for his own ambitions and won't think of me, not to mention even fearing me. To be honest, well, before I met Pandora, I feared she might have been someone bossy. I then met her, and saw that I was completely wrong. One glance was more than enough for me to tell so much. But then I feared of you, the Captain of the Familia. When I saw you speaking so free, I didn't know what to think of you, seriously. I feared you might have wanted to make me look bad, talking impolitely to you, and then I would have to do as you say, because you can always threat me, and in terms of strength, well, you're my superior, so naturally, you would be much stronger than me. Although, now, I've convinced myself. I have finally convinced myself that you are a very good person, and that I can rely on you. I, once again, am looking forward to working with you, from the bottom of my heart, Captain Xiang!"

I bow to Captain Xiang, but he is too surprised, and doesn't know how to react. He then just scratches his hair, which becomes messy. He averts his look and then looks towards me again.

"Well, no one can know what the future holds. I never thought that this turn of events will occur. It never ran through my mind, not even the thought of this, so I'm really surprised. Albert-kun, I am looking forward to working with you."

Captain Xiang then stops for a moment or so, and says one another thing afterwards.

"Well then, I think it's about time we'd head back, don't you think, Albert-kun?"

"Ah, that's right. Well then, Captain Xiang, I shall head towards my home right now, so we'll part ways for now. We shall meet tomorrow."

"Eh? Ah, that's right… By the way, why don't you move in with us? I mean, there's some room for at least one more person in the house, and it'll be also easier to communicate and things like that…"

I then wear a complex expression and look down. A few moments after this, I raise my head and explain.

"Well, you say, Captain Xiang, the thing is…"

"—Ah, I get it, I get it. You still fear me a little bit, even after all of this, don't you, Albert-kun?"

Eh? Did Captain Xiang read my mind just now?

"Ah, that's…"

I try to avoid an eye contact with Captain Xiang, as I ask him how he knew, and then avert my look. Captain Xiang lets out a little laugh and answers.

"That's easy. I still fear you a little bit, myself. It's not too easy to convince yourself about something, I totally understand it. Let's take it easy, shall we? We'll have you move in when the time for that will come. It's a little bit too sudden, to just move on, out of the blue, anyway."

I then look at Captain Xiang again, and smile at him. Captain Xiang looks a little bit surprised.

"Eh?"

"I feel like I've just made to myself some very reliable superior. No, maybe even a little bit _too_ reliable."

"Ah… Ahaha…ha…"

Captain Xiang looks at me with weird look on his eyes, and laughs it off, and I let out a little laugh, just as well.

"Well then, now for real, I'm going home. Captain Xiang, see you tomorrow, too! I'm looking forward to my first time exploring the Dungeon!"

I then go towards my home, while Captain Xiang goes towards his home, and wave towards him.

After an hour or so, I arrive my home. My _**empty**_ and _**lifeless**_ home.

"I'm home!"

With no reply to my returning, which was obvious, I prepare to go to the bed and sleep. After all, I have to sleep well for tomorrow. I brush my teeth in front of the mirror.

"I can trust them, right?"

[—Who said you can trust them, huh?]

"What? What's that? Who's this? Reveal yourself!"

I say that as I freak out. Of course I would freak out. Anyone would, if they would suddenly hear some random voice from inside.

[What do you mean, "reveal yourself"?]

"—Eh?!"

I then see my face in the mirror twisting. I raise my hand, but I don't see it in the mirror. I take distance from the mirror, freaking out.

[Don't fret. Everything's fine. If you can trust such people so quickly, then I'd take a guess, and say that you can trust me, just as well. Can't you? I'm rather certain and confident of myself as I say that you can.]

"Well, if you'll reveal yourself, I guess I might be able to trust you, but that doesn't seem very likely, does it?"

[Hahaha! Well, I guess I really do need to reveal myself to gain your trust, but as you say, it's very unlikely. I would like and appreciate it very much if you would trust me like that. Trust me.]

"Honestly, I feel like you're possessing me, so I cannot really trust you or your words. But, if you will reveal yourself to me, it'll be a different story, you know. I think it would be faster and better to reveal yourself to me, if you want to gain my trust. Although, well, it's pretty much up to you."

[Ufufufufu… Seems like I've met a rather interesting man. Although, I fear I cannot reveal myself to you. At least, not just yet. Maybe in due time, but not right now. Sorry. Continue with your business.]

"Huh?"

[Well, I'll take my leave here. If you feel like it, call me, and I will tell you what you need to know.]

"What? Wait a minute! Who are you! Who will I even call you, without knowing your name?!"

[Seems like you got a little bit into it, but, well, it's okay. You don't need to know my name. Not yet. I'll just know it when you will try to call me.]

"How the heck will you know exactly?"

[I will know. But, if you really need a name to call me by, well, I think you can call me…]

"I can call you…?"

[You can call me "Kuang".]

"—"Kuang"…?"

[Yes. "Kuang". Exactly.]

A moment of silence passes. An awkward one. "Kuang" then breaks this silence a few moments before going.

[Well then, I guess I will take my leave now.]

I'm not sure of anything about this "Kuang". Anything from "his" gender to "his" actual identity and "his" purpose.

"Well then, I guess I would continue my business for now, and go to sleep, before it's too late."

I then continue brushing my teeth, and then arrange things, and go to bed, trying to sleep.

"Today was sure full of surprises. I never thought things will be like this."

I lay my head on the pillow as I am wondering about a few things that I am still not completely sure about.

"Can I really trust them? Can I trust that "Kuang"? Who can I trust? Or is it that I can't trust either of them? Did I get into something that I shouldn't have gotten into? Ah…"

I let out a sigh as I remove these thoughts. For now, I should just not think of anything too much, and simply sleep. Everything will be fine. After all, that's how it has been until now, and that's how it will be. I'm sure of it.

—That was my first meeting with Goddess Pandora, Captain Xiang, and the mysterious "Kuang", whose identity was unbeknownst to me at the time all of this happened. Before I noticed it, the gears of fate shifted, and times started moving. I was trapped in something huge, gigantic, more than all of what I've been into. It wasn't any regular or a simple matter, and I got trapped into it, without even knowing anything about it.—

 **Part 2**

It's morning now. I get up after pressing the alarm clock. I then brush my teeth, after eating breakfast.

"Yesterday sure was a mess…"

I talk to myself as I brush my teeth. I spit into the sink as I finish brushing my teeth, and start to wash my mouth.

"Seems like this "Kuang" isn't here at the moment. For crying out loud, I don't know what I should do…"

Well, I do know, though, that nothing will change if I just think about it and do nothing. That's why…for now…I'll just go…and I'll move on…forward!

Since today is going to be my first day of exploring the Dungeon, I should be ready and prepared for everything. The first time is always important, no matter where and how!

I walk through the street, until eventually reaching a villa with white walls and black wooden door. I then knock the door and wait for response, but I don't hear one, after a while.

"Maybe I came a little bit too early…"

But then, I hear laughter from inside the villa. Wait a moment…can it be what I think it is…? No, no, no, it cannot possibly be. They certainly enough are, indeed, carefree and impolite, but I wouldn't expect them to play a prank on me. Not to mention, it's not that alone! It's on my first day exploring the Dungeon!

"—Seems like he doesn't suspect of anything. Pupupu. Everything is going according to plan, Pandora."

"Ufufufu. He really is fool, isn't he? To think he would fall to such a simple trap…we've overestimated him. Didn't we, Xiang?"

Pandora said "trap", but I think she mistook it for "prank". I wouldn't like to believe it's a "trap", I'd like to believe it's just a "prank" and nothing more than that. Well, I guess I'll just tell them that I know that they are doing a prank on me.

"Ahem! Ahem! Ahem!"

"Oh no, Pandora!"

"What is it, Xiang?!"

"The enemy seems to be communicating with others. Reinforcements are to be expected, Pandora! Run for it!"

Okay. It certainly is an innocent prank. Either that or they smoked something yesterday.

"Xiang, I can't abandon a friend on the battlefield!"

"Pandora…! Don't worry about me, just run! Leave me here. I'll be okay just like this! So please, run, even if it's just yourself, Pandora!"

"Xiang! I'll definitely come back for you!"

"Ahem! I know that you're doing a prank on me!"

""Ah.""

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

So, it seems like they were just doing a prank on me, for a certain reason, although I don't have a single clue as for why.

"For crying out loud. Such a prank… You made it sound weird and all, but this is what it was…"

"Well, you see, Albert-kun, even I don't know how it came through our minds, but we just felt like doing a prank on you."

"But, you know…for a moment, I thought that something happened."

I am talking with Captain Xiang, as we are going to the Dungeon.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"At the start of it, I thought that you guys were just being rude. After a few moments, I started thinking something might have happened, but I heard you talking and laughing, so I thought that after all, you were doing a prank on me. Or rather, I thought that I would like to believe that's what's going on, that I can believe in you guys. I thought to tell you that I know that you are doing a prank on me, and I did so. Thanks to your stupid reaction, I've immediately confirmed that nothing happened, that it was just an innocent prank, that I can, indeed, trust you guys."

A silence goes on between me and Captain Xiang for a few moments. The wind then blows, and Captain Xiang's hair waves. He then wears a serious look on his eyes, and tension builds up.

"Has something happened, that you can't seem to trust us? Didn't we clear things yesterday? Am I the only one between the two of us who thought to have the air cleaned between us? Huh, Albert-kun?"

After Captain Xiang talks harsh about me, I don't have anything to say, and just stay silent for a few moments. The wind calms down then, and I calm myself down, as well, and then reply to Captain Xiang.

"Y-Yes. Something has happened, Captain Xiang. But I would like to keep it to myself, if you would allow me to, Captain Xiang."

For some reason, Captain Xiang just walks on the way to the Dungeon, creating a gap between me and him. He then smiles and replies to me.

"—Is that so, Albert-kun? If it is, then it's totally fine. You can keep it to yourself, Albert-kun. I keep things to myself, as well, you see…"

Captain Xiang then turns his face, and I look at him with awe and also with great respect. It seems like I have been worried over nothing.

[Oh…? Now, have you…Albert Frost…?]

That voice…can it be!? Kuang? How?! Why?! What's going on?!

"Oi, Albert-kun, hurry up, we're in the Dungeon any moment now, so don't stay there, and get over here now."

I just grin and reply with a smile.

"Got it, got it. Thanks, Captain Xiang."

"Hmm? Did you say something, Albert-kun?"

"I said, thanks, Captain Xiang."

"My pleasure…I guess."

Captain Xiang lets out a little laugh, and we proceed to the Dungeon at that pace. Finally, after a few minutes, we indeed do reach the Dungeon. After entering the Dungeon, at the First Floor of the Dungeon, before proceeding anywhere far, Xiang stops me and starts speaking.

"You know, Albert-kun, here, at the First Floor of the Dungeon, I was stuck for a year, and didn't get any farther than this, until a week ago or so."

"A year?! You mean, you were here for a whole year and didn't get out of the Dungeon?! For a whole year?! That's unbelievable!"

"Ah, no, no, no. It's not like that. Every time I went to explore the Dungeon, I got beat by a mere Goblin. It was like that for a whole year. Just a week ago or so, a day or two before you requested Pandora to join the Familia, I attained a weird Skill, and I beat a Goblin, for the first time. Afterwards, I didn't beat just a single mere Goblin, I started defeating Goblins, Kobolds, and Dungeon Lizards. I then started defeating monsters of the Sixth Floor of the Dungeon. Monsters like Frog Shooter and War Shadow. After that, I managed to defeat monsters of the Seventh Floor of the Dungeon, namely, Killer Ant, Purple Moth, Needle Rabbit, and Blue Papilio. Just a few days ago, I had to fight against Orcs, because of a Pass Parade. Well, it's a long story, but I managed to get out of it, somehow."

Captain Xiang then moves a step forward, and I do so, too. Then again, and again, a few times after that, and then Captain Xiang starts speaking again.

"Well, what I want to say is…you know…Albert-kun…"

Captain Xiang then stops for a few moments, slashes through a Goblin, in a fashionable and cool way, and then turns to me. Then a moment of silence passes between us, until Captain Xiang breaks the silence and starts talking to me again, and continues what he said just a moment ago.

"Well, the thing is, Albert-kun, we don't have to go to the Tenth Floor of the Dungeon or anything like that. Just the First Floor of the Dungeon, is, probably, enough for the first day exploring the Dungeon, you know? At least, in my opinion, it is enough."

Captain Xiang then slashes through two Kobolds and a Goblin, in, again, a fashionable and cool way, and then, after a moment of silence passes, he turns to me, and starts speaking again.

"Well then, Albert-kun… What do you say?"

What a guy…

"Hmm? Albert-kun?"

…I just simply grin, and reply with a smile.

"I'll follow you everywhere, Captain Xiang. Oh no, should I have said this with more passion, Captain Xiang? Hahaha."

Hearing my reply, Captain Xiang couldn't help but laugh together with me, and then just continued moving forward, slashing through monsters.

"Wait for me, Captain Xiang…!"

We then explore the Dungeon. I try to defeat some monsters, so I need to start from the basics, naturally. Thus, we go on a search for a Goblin.

"Well then, Albert-kun, give it your best shot!"

Slash!

After slashing through the Goblin, the Goblin died, and then exploded because of dying, and then dropped a Magic Stone behind. This is something that I need to pick up, right? Well then, I'll take it with me. Huh? What's up with the look on Captain Xiang's face? He seems surprised, and he also seems somewhat scared, and… I don't know already. What's going on, what is it? Something about Captain Xiang is weird…

"Is something wrong, Captain Xiang?"

"A-Ah, no-nothing's wrong, Albert-kun. Ev-Everything's f-fine. T-Totally f-f-fi-fine, A-Alb-Albert-k-kun.

This mumbling of him…something's…something's definitely wrong with Captain Xiang…!

"Well th-then, l-let's get on, Albert-kun…"

We then proceed on, as I succeed in defeating a Goblin, two Goblins, three Goblins, four Goblins, a few Goblins, a Kobold, two Kobolds, three Kobolds, four Kobolds, a few Kobolds, a Dungeon Lizard, two Dungeon Lizards, three Dungeon Lizards, four Dungeon Lizards, a few Dungeon Lizards. We then reach the Sixth Floor of the Dungeon. We see a Frog Shooter, as it gets closer and closer to us.

"Well, no matter how lucky you are to have a talent for adventures, it still is a little bit too much to defeat a Frog Shooter on the first day exploring the Dungeon, so I'll defeat it for you."

"No, it's okay. I want to try defeating a Frog Shooter for myself. Please, let me try and defeat this Frog Shooter, Captain Xiang!"

"Well then, go have a go on it. Just don't die because of it."

Slash!

With that slash, I did, indeed, damaged the Frog Shooter, but I didn't kill it with that slash. It wasn't enough.

Slash! Slash!

The Frog Shooter got more and more damaged, but it still isn't defeated.

"It's fine to not kill a Frog Shooter on your first day exploring the Dungeon, Albert-kun. I didn't get to kill a Frog Shooter, even after a whole year of exploring the Dungeon daily, you know?"

…I know. It will take some time from now. It won't be in an hour, nor in two hours. It won't be tomorrow, either. It will be maybe even in a month from now. But, I don't want to just sit here while Captain Xiang is doing everything. I want to do something, myself.

"No."

"Hmm?"

"Please…let me try and defeat this Frog Shooter. Please, let me be this selfish, just this once. Please, Captain Xiang!"

"Fine. But, I won't let you die here for your stupid selfishness, okay? You got it, Albert-kun? You get out of here alive, with me. I need you to get to explore the Dungeon more and more."

"I shall try my best to, Captain Xiang."

Slash! Slash! Slash!

I start sweating, but the Frog Shooter got killed. This much damage must be enough. It cannot still be alive. I sit down, trying to catch a breath.

"Nice, Albert-kun. But, there's another one. You aren't going to kill this one, got it? You pushed yourself rather hard, Albert-kun. Leave the rest to me for now, Albert-kun. You just rest here for a while."

I get up and say with a grin.

"—Sorry, Captain Xiang. I can't seem to be capable of that."

Slash!

Just like with the Frog Shooter I just killed, this one here, too, won't get killed with just a single slash. That's why—

"Kuh—!"

It cannot be happening to me. Not now. Not at this moment. I…I have to…I need to get stronger. I can't go on like this.

—I get up.

"Don't push yourself too hard, Albert-kun. Don't you see? There's another Frog Shooter besides this Frog Shooter. I'll take care of this."

Slash! Slash!

Tsk. I didn't kill even one of them yet. It's harder than I thought it is. Well, I didn't think it's easy, but I didn't think it would be this hard…!

"Kuh—! Ahh! It hurts!"

It seriously hurts! It hurts so much! Is this the pain that an Adventurer has to endure?! How can they possibly endure such a pain?!

"Tsk…! Ohhh!"

I come at the Frog Shooters and slash as I scream.

Slash! Slash! Slash!

I begin to sweat again, and I also even bleed from the hits. And from what I see, they shall hit me again in a moment. Tsk. This is going as well as I thought it would.

"Kuh! It hurts. It hurts! It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts! It hurts so much! But, I have to know how to endure at least so much! Ohhh!"

I then, once again, just come at Frog Shooters and slash through them as I scream, straightforwardly.

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

Tsk! It still isn't enough. It isn't anywhere near enough. I need to—

"Kuh—! It hurts! I said it hurts! Tsk!"

I then again do the same thing, as I show a disgraceful side of myself to the Captain of the Familia, Captain Xiang.

"Ohhh!"

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

Bleeding, sweating, and breathing heavily, I stand on my legs with a lot of effort to do just this. Although, luckily enough for me, I stand near to two Frog Shooters that I just killed. They soon enough explode and then leave behind a Magic Stone, which I am now picking up.

"Well, Albert-kun, you did well. Now then, take some rest, okay? The rest, well…leave it to me, will you, Albert-kun?"

I just fall on my knees, and then lie on the ground. I can't move. I am tired, but I did my best. Although, from what it seems, there's a War Shadow. I want to try and defeat a War Shadow, but since fighting against two Frog Shooters after fighting against a single Frog Shooter was my best, I guess I still have a way before defeating a War Shadow.

"Okay. I'll lie here for now. I really can't move. Sorry, Captain Xiang. I really am sorry. Hahaha."

"Well then, just leave this to me!"

Slash!

With that single slash, Captain Xiang killed this War Shadow. After all, he really is strong…isn't he?

I then see three Frog Shooters. They get closer to us by the moment, and it seems like Captain Xiang is intending to kill them by himself.

"You lie down here quietly as I kill these Frog Shooters, fine, Albert-kun?"

Well, indeed, it's true enough that I have a long way as an Adventurer.

"I want to do something myself, too, you know?"

It's indeed true enough that I have a way before I will be able to defeat one War Shadow on my own, just as well.

"I just told you that you can just lie here on the ground, didn't I? You can listen to me once in a while, you know?"

It's all true enough. I know that I have a long way. I know. There isn't any kind of a shortcut. I know that, just as well.

—But!

"I always listen to you, Captain Xiang. I can also get rebellious once in a while, you know, Captain Xiang?"

Hearing my response, Captain Xiang just laughs.

"Well then, just don't die in such a petty place, Albert-kun. You are, after all, my subordinate."

I grin at Captain Xiang's words as I get up.

"Don't worry. I don't intend on doing such a foolish thing."

I rush towards the Frog Shooters and slash as I scream.

Slash!

Of course, no serious damage has been done, but it's still a pretty good start, now, isn't it? I'm intending on keeping up in this pace.

"Ohhh!"

Slash! Slash!

Still, no serious damage has been done, but I won't give up so easily! I am going to defeat these three Frog Shooters now! I won't give up just because I haven't done so much damage with only three slashes!

"Ohhh—! Kuh—!"

I have been attacked by the Frog Shooters, but that's to be expected. A bit of blood dripping out of me is nothing, sweat is manly, and breathing heavily doesn't mean anything special! I can still fight!

"Ohhh!"

Slash! Slash! Slash!

No matter how much slashes are needed, I will do it! I will defeat them! I will defeat these three Frog Shooters, here and now!

"Oi, are you okay, Albert-kun?! I told you to not push yourself too hard, didn't I?!"

What a worry rat Captain I have. But, everything's fine, I can still fight. I am sure Captain Xiang can see it, too.

"Kuh—!"

To be attacked once again after such a short time…fighting three of them at the same time sure is tough. But, I can't just give up so easily!

"Ohhh!"

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

Seems like it starts to effect. But, it still isn't enough. It's nothing near being enough. But, it seems like it isn't too far from being enough. Only a little bit more effort, and I will see results!

Although I say it, I am losing a lot of blood, and I'm sweating pretty badly and I'm also breathing pretty heavily. But I won't give up!

"Ohhh!"

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

Well, it seems like one of the three Frog Shooters got killed after all of this.

"Kuh—!"

I still get hit, nevertheless, huh? Well, it just means that I'll have to try even harder than I already am!

"Ohhh!"

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

Well, it seems like there isn't a lot more to it. Only a little push, and I will win this thing.

I go towards them at a very fast pace and slash through them as I scream, straightforwardly.

"Ohhh!"

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

I breath heavily, bleed pretty badly, as I am standing, covered in sweat, so much that I there's already a lake of sweat beneath me.

"I did it, didn't I, Captain Xiang?"

As Captain Xiang rushes towards me, I fall on my knees, and the remaining two Frog Shooters die one after another. I then fall completely, but by then, the Frog Shooters already exploded, and left behind two Magic Stones. I've also already picked them up. Now, Captain Xiang holds me in his hands. I look at the worried Captain Xiang with a smile.

"I did pretty good for my first day, didn't I, Captain Xiang?"

Captain Xiang lets out a little laugh and replies with a gentle smile.

"Yes. You did very well, Albert-kun."

Then the look on Captain Xiang's eyes changes from a relived look, to a serious look. Captain Xiang then speaks.

"Albert-kun, you lie here. Don't do anything reckless. You've already done enough reckless things by now, so take some rest, Albert-kun."

I then see a few War Shadows and Frog Shooters. I see. Captain Xiang sure is a worry rat. He just recently got any deeper than the First Floor of the Dungeon, and yet he is already so strong. I didn't worry for anything. The gap between me and Captain Xiang is already big, but it's going to become gigantic. He was worried about me being too strong, but seems like I need to worry about him being too strong, much more.

"Ohhh!"

Captain Xiang then rushes towards the monsters, all by himself, and as he screams, he them slashes and cuts through the monsters fashionably and in a way too cool way.

Slash! Slash! Slash!

The monsters immediately die, explode, and leave behind a Magic Stone, each. Captain Xiang immediately goes to my side after picking up the all of the Magic Stones. He then tells me something.

"Well, we did pretty good for now. I guess it's a good place to go back. I can't protect you all too well all the way down there, you see."

I laugh as I reply.

"Well then, let's get up and get out of the Dungeon, shall we?"

"Yeah. Let's do that."

As Captain Xiang says that, I get up, and both of us go towards the Fifth Floor of the Dungeon, from which we will go up and up, towards the First Floor of the Dungeon, from which we will go out of the Dungeon.

Slash!

Even though there are only Goblins, Kobolds, and Dungeon Lizards here, which I can kill even like this, Captain Xiang just won't let me, and tell me to not push myself too hard.

After some time, we get out of the Dungeon, and we then go towards the Guild, to exchange the Magic Stones we picked up in the Dungeon to Valis.

"Well, today was pretty good. Even if you go into deep Floors alone, if you go to upper Floors with comrades, you will earn more."

"Although, a supporter is much better for earning more Valis, if that's what we're talking about. Haha."

A moment of silence goes on, but I then interrupt it.

"By the way, Captain Xiang."

"Hmm?"

"I think it would be better for now if we would meet each other in front of the Dungeon, instead of your home. I mean, if you would wake up earlier than me? Or the other way around? It's a little bit inconvenient, isn't it?"

"Hmm, you're right. Let's do that."

"Okay. Well then, I'm going home, so you should go home, too, Captain Xiang. Goddess Pandora waits for you, right? Don't make her wait too long for you, Captain Xiang. Well, I can go home anytime I want to, though. I mean, I don't have anyone there to wait for me."

"Hahaha. Well then, I guess I'd better be on my way now."

"Well then…"

We both say "See you tomorrow!" and go on our way towards our homes, each for his own.

I reach to my own home, eat dinner, and then take a shower.

"Well, seems like I was just worrying too much about all this thing with trust and things along the line. But, Kuang didn't contact me after I entered the Dungeon. Why is that? Is there a reason to that? I don't get it… Well, I don't think there's any special reason to worry about it too much. I mean, I worried about something too much yesterday, and I confirmed for myself today that I just worried too much about it. I guess it's the same thing."

After a while, I already got out of the shower and I'm already wearing my pajamas. I am brushing my teeth before going to sleep.

[Seems like you're going to trust Xiang more than you're going to trust me, is it right? Well, it's not surprising, though.]

"If you want me to trust you, then do something that will earn my trust. I'm not trusting Captain Xiang for nothing, either. What Captain Xiang did in the Dungeon today was trustworthy, as well as what he did yesterday. But, what you did, Kuang, on the contrary, wasn't anything trustworthy. It was more doubt worthy than trustworthy."

[Hahaha. Trustworthy, huh? Well then, do you want to meet me, Albert Frost? If I remember correctly, when I first talked to you, you wanted me to reveal myself. But, meeting me face to face isn't bad, is it?]

"Where and when?"

[Tomorrow, when you will go to the Dungeon, Albert Frost. I will wait you near to the Dungeon. By the way, my name is Kuang, and I'm a male, since you're probably wondering about a few things related to my identity.]

"I thought Kuang was a made up name that you gave me to not reveal your identity and yet give me means to call you, but seems like it was actually your real name, was it?"

[Well, certainly enough, it is.]

"Well then, I'll take up your offer, and meet you tomorrow, near to the Dungeon, early at the morning, Kuang."

[Seems like you're starting to trust me.]

"It's nothing like that. Anyway, don't oversleep and make sure to be there, okay? Got it, Kuang?"

[Ufufufu. Indeed. Certainly enough, I understood and am going to do so.]

I then go to my bed, as I think to myself that I might be doing something that I shouldn't have done.

"It was okay to trust Captain Xiang and Goddess Pandora, so I guess it'd okay to trust Kuang, too. Although, something's off about him. It seems as if he's against Captain Xiang and Goddess Pandora."

Well, it doesn't really matter right now. For now, I should just sleep, and leave tomorrow's things for tomorrow's me.

—At the time, I didn't know. I just got myself deeper and deeper into it, without even noticing or knowing. It was something that mortals shouldn't get into, but everything already started moving long ago. It was too late to stop the gears of fate from the conflict that was about to happen, and its aftermath. What was going to happen…was something beyond me, and yet I got into it. I didn't know, at the time, what was going to happen.—

 **Part 3**

It's early morning right now. I wake up and prepare myself. I need to go to explore the Dungeon together with Captain Xiang, but before that, I need to also meet with this Kuang.

Although, with that said, something's really off about him. I can't pinpoint it, but something is… What is it? Is it the fact that it seems as if he has something against…or rather…is it that he seems as if he himself is against…Captain Xiang?

No, it's not that. It's something else. I can't figure out what it is, but something is… Though, I am worrying about things for a little bit too long, am I not… Well, that's about it. I'll leave things as are. I better not waste too much time on thinking. Thinking is a must, but too much thinking isn't always good.

I then eat and brush my teeth. Afterwards I go towards the Dungeon, and wait for ten minutes near the Dungeon. Then…

"I thought you would come. …Albert Frost."

…Someone approached me, and called me. It was probably Kuang.

"—And I did come."

He is rather tall. Maybe even taller than Captain Xiang. He is quite muscular, too. And he has a blue hair with bits of it being gray. We start to walk.

"Well, do you trust me, now that I have revealed myself to you?"

Kuang asked me that, but I do not completely trust him just yet. With that said, I do trust him more than before.

"Not yet. But I do trust you more than before, indeed. …So…what is it that you want from me? You said something about Captain Xiang, right?"

"I have, indeed. What about it?"

"What was that all about? Do you have something against him?"

"He is a dangerous person. I just warned you before you get too close to him. Although, it seems my words were heeded by no ears. And regarding your second question, I do have something against him. But it is nothing to you, Albert Frost."

"What do you mean?"

What is he saying? I can't understand. I don't really know what, but something's off about him. And it's not the fact that he's against Captain Xiang, either. …What is it…?!

"I am saying that you should get out of the Pandora Familia, and as quickly as you can. I will even help you in doing so."

What…is he…saying…!? What on earth…is this person saying…!?

"That person…Xiang…is a threat, a danger. You must get out of his grip, before it is too late. I will take him on, in the worst-case scenario. If things get to it, I will even _kill_ **him** to _protect_ **you** , **Albert Frost**."

What!? What is he trying to say? _Killing_ … **Captain Xiang** …to _protect_ … **myself** … What is the meaning of this…!?

"What are you…"

"What is it that you are mumbling there to yourself, Albert Frost? Rather than hesitantly muttering weird things to yourself there…will you tell me your answer?"

My answer…? I will tell you my answer, Kuang!

"—What are you saying, you bastard!? Huh?!"

"What?"

"What do you…! …What do you know about _**Captain Xiang**_!? You know nothing about him! I wasn't worthy of something, and yet got it!"

"What are you trying to say?"

"It was all thanks to Captain Xiang! I owe him! I trust him! I won't trust your words without any proof whatsoever! I don't know what it is that you have against Captain Xiang, but you know nothing about him, isn't it right, Kuang!? What do you know about Captain Xiang!? Huh!?"

A few seconds of silence pass, and a sad, yet happy, weird expression is being formed on Kuang's face.

"…What do I know about Xiang…? Is that what you asked…Albert Frost…?"

What is this sensation…? This feeling… He knows something about Captain Xiang…? What is it?

"Y-Yes… That's exactly…what I asked…Kuang…"

It is then, that a creepy smile forms on Kuang's face. A smile that seems as if he is trying to be sad, yet cannot hold back his satisfaction…

"I am related to him in a very special way. You can ask him of the name Kuang, and you will see he knows something."

What?

"—I will tell you not but one thing."

What is he saying!?

"…I hate him…"

What is it that he is saying!?

"…and he hates me…"

I just go away from him. This Kuang…he said that Captain Xiang is a dangerous person, but…to me, it seems more like he is a dangerous person. He reeks of danger and threat.

…I then spot Captain Xiang, waiting for me.

"Sorry for being late, Captain Xiang!"

"It's kind of weird, for you to be late, isn't it?"

Captain Xiang smiles at me as he lets out a little laugh. I look at him, and can't help but smile and let out a small laugh, as well.

He…Captain Xiang…Kuang said Captain Xiang is a dangerous person, that I should get out of the Pandora Familia, and as quickly as I can, but…if anything, he himself, that Kuang…he is the most dangerous.

"Well then, shall we explore the Dungeon, Albert-kun?"

"Yes, Captain Xiang!"

We then enter the Dungeon. We're on the First Floor of the Dungeon, so we advance quickly. We slash through the monsters here as if just simply swinging the sword.

Slash!

Afterwards, we go down to deeper and deeper Floors. The Second Floor of the Dungeon. The Third Floor of the Dungeon. The Fourth Floor of the Dungeon. The Fifth Floor of the Dungeon. On these Floors, it's still easy, and then, on the Sixth Floor of the Dungeon, it starts to get harder.

Slash!

Captain Xiang slashes through War Shadows quite easily. I still cannot do anything like that, though.

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

Even after all of this, I can only defeat a single Frog Shooter. …No, it's still alive.

Slash!

Now it's dead. For an Adventurer who just started, this is actually good.

…But just "good" isn't enough for me. I want more. I need more. At this rate…by the time I'll be able to kill a War Shadow, Captain Xiang will be able to kill Orcs and stronger monsters…in a single slash.

—Then I see a Frog Shooter behind Captain Xiang.

"Captain Xiang—!"

Slash!

Before I even finished the sentence, Captain Xiang already slashed through that Frog Shooter that was behind him, and killed it.

Then, I see Four Frog Shooters. Captain Xiang rushes towards them. But, I then stop him from doing so.

"Wait!"

Captain Xiang stops immediately.

"What is it, Albert-kun?"

I walk towards Captain Xiang, wearing a serious, a determined expression on my face, and tell him.

"They are my prey."

Captain Xiang lets out a laugh.

"Sure they are. Just don't overdo it."

I rush towards the Frog Shooters, as soon as Captain Xiang finished the sentence, and slash through them.

Slash!

As soon as I slash, one of the Frog Shooters shoots its tongue at me, but I dodge it. Though, right after that, another Frog Shooter shoots its tongue at me. I get hit by it, but don't feel it too much.

"Seems like you've got better, Albert-kun."

That's right. I have, indeed, got better, have I not?

Slash! Slash!

I slash through the Frog Shooter on the front, as I dodge the tongue of the Frog Shooter on the rear.

"Ohhh!"

Slash! Slash! Slash!

I slash through the Frog Shooter on the front, as well as through the Frog Shooter beside it. The Frog Shooter on the front then dies, explodes, and leaves a Magic Stone behind it. I pick it up.

"That's one down."

I change my stance and take some distance. Then, the three Frog Shooters, all at once, shoot out their tongue at me.

I dodge the first shot. But the second shot hits me, inflicting some damage upon me, as well as the third shot does.

"Kuh—!"

I can definitely feel this… But!

"Ohhh!"

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

I slash through the two Frog Shooters on the front, almost killing them. I then make some distance, again, while dodging their tongues.

"Keep it up, Albert-kun!"

Captain Xiang says it as he cheers me with a supporting smile, from a bit afar, yet somewhat close. Captain Xiang then continues to cheer me, and says that I'm only a few steps from killing these Frog Shooters.

"Thanks, Captain Xiang. I know that I can do it, if you say that I can do it!"

I then rush towards the Frog Shooters, as I scream.

"Ohhh!"

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

I slash and kill the two Frog Shooters on the front. But while I do so, the Frog Shooter on the rear shoots out its tongue at me, and I am unable to dodge it right now.

It hits me, but it's not too much damage that is inflicted upon me. Although, at the same time, I do feel the damage the shot inflicted.

"Kuh—!"

I make a serious look as I rush towards the Frog Shooter, and quickly slash through it and kill it.

"Ohhh!"

Slash! Slash! Slash!

I breathe a bit heavily, and although not much, I also bleed. Then Captain Xiang walks towards me with a smile.

"You really did it!"

[That person…Xiang…is a threat, a danger. You must get out of his grip, before it is too late. I will take him on, in the worst-case scenario. If things get to it, I will even _kill_ **him** to _protect_ **you** , **Albert Frost**.]

…I don't see why Xiang is a threat, or a danger. And I am not in his grip!

We then advance. We go deeper. We go down to…the Seventh Floor of the Dungeon. on our way, we slash through some monsters of the Sixth Floor of the Dungeon, such as War Shadows and Frog Shooters. Although I am not too much of a help, I do my share, or at least try my best to do so.

Slash!

We continue, and eventually reach the Seventh Floor of the Dungeon. I see a Purple Moth. Captain Xiang then rushes towards it, and kills it.

Slash! Slash!

"Oh, a Killer Ant!"

I say that in excitement and rush towards it, intending to kill it.

Slash!

Not only did I miss, but the Killer Ant also hit me.

"Kuh—!"

Captain Xiang sees the scene and rushes towards the Killer Ant, and slashes through it.

Slash!

Then, we see a horde of Killer Ants coming towards us.

"Tsk!"

Captain Xiang bites his tongue and tells me to be careful, as well as staying behind him. The look on his face…he's serious.

"Okay. Got it."

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

Captain Xiang slashes through the Killer Ants endlessly, and while he does kill a lot of them, at the same time…a lot of them hit him, just as well.

"Let's retreat, Captain Xiang!"

Captain Xiang doesn't answer me, and just continues to slash through the horde of the Killer Ants.

"Captain—!"

"No, we aren't retreating! We are killing this horde of Killer Ants first!"

"But Captain Xiang—!"

"No buts! We are staying here for now!"

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

As Captain Xiang continues to slash through the Killer Ants horde, a Purple Moth comes and starts to spread its poisonous powder.

"Cap—!"

"I know already! But we cannot do anything about it right now!"

Captain Xiang slashes, slashes, and slashes. He only slashes, through this horde of Killer Ants.

Then…

"Captain Xiang!"

"I know, there's another Purple Moth spreading its poisonous powder! You don't have to tell me; I already know it all very well! …Tsk!"

Then, I see some weird change on Captain Xiang.

Slash!

In one enormously powerful slash, Captain Xiang did it.

"Wha—?!"

In one extremely powerful slash, Captain Xiang just…killed the horde of Killer Ants…

"Ohhh!"

Slash! Slash! Slash!

He rushed towards the Purple Moths, but I couldn't see it. He just did it so quickly, that I couldn't comprehend what just happened.

"This is…"

Captain Xiang is acting as if he is completely a different person. What the heck is going on!?

"Cap—!"

Captain Xiang then turns around. On his face is…a frustrated and furious look. What is…going on…?

[That person…Xiang…is a threat, a danger. You must get out of his grip, before it is too late. I will take him on, in the worst-case scenario. If things get to it, I will even _kill_ **him** to _protect_ **you** , **Albert Frost**.]

Wh-What…!?

"C-Captain Xiang! I don't know what's going on, but come back to your senses! Let's call it a day!"

Captain Xiang walks towards me slowly…slowly…slowly…and then accelerates and rushes towards me.

"Wha—!?"

Slash!

"Kuh—!"

Captain Xiang…what is this…? Is what Kuang told me right? Are you a dangerous person? Should I get out of your grip before it's too late? Or is it already too late? Should I…call…Kuang…to…

No. I shouldn't and I won't. I will settle this myself. I will…bring back Captain Xiang…to his senses!

"Captain Xiang!"

Captain Xiang rushes towards me with a rather furious look on his face, as if he were some kind of berserker. But…!

"Captain Xiang! Come back to your senses! You need to go back! To your home! To Goddess Pandora!"

Slash!

"Kuh—!"

I spit blood on Captain Xiang's face. Right now, I am stuck on the wall, as Captain Xiang struck me into the wall. I breath heavily and bleed from all over my body. But, I will do it.

"Captain Xiang! Come back to your senses! To Goddess Pandora!"

—I then rush towards Captain Xiang as I scream.

"Ohhh!"

Slash!

I slash through Captain Xiang to bring him some shock, which will result in him getting back to his senses. But…

Slash!

"Cap…tain…Xia…n…g…please…come…back…to your…sen…ses…back…to Goddess…Pan…dora…"

Captain Xiang then seems to come back to his senses. Right now, he sees me stuck to the wall, bleeding all over my body, breathing heavily, having a hard time speaking.

"Albert…kun…?"

After saying my name…Captain Xiang…just remains…silent. He cannot handle the shock at the moment.

…I guess that means…I can trust Captain Xiang…right…?

—Afterwards, we went to the Guild and exchanged the Magic Stones we picked up to Valis. Then we went back home. I thought about things that happened, and couldn't think of a relation between Captain Xiang and Kuang. But one thing I already knew; Kuang was abnormal, and so was Captain Xiang. They were special, somehow.—

* * *

 **Life 4: A Sudden Change**

* * *

 **Part 1**

It's morning. We decided not to go to the Dungeon today, since I need to recover from the injuries I got at the Dungeon yesterday.

[That person…Xiang…is a threat, a danger. You must get out of his grip, before it is too late. I will take him on, in the worst-case scenario. If things get to it, I will even _kill_ **him** to _protect_ **you** , **Albert Frost**.]

Kuang's words…I can't get them out of my head. There's…something, about Kuang. I still don't know what it is, but I will figure it out. I still don't know when, but I will…sometime.

I yawn and get out of the bed after stretching my arms.

Afterwards, I make breakfast, and then eat it, after which I brush my teeth, and then start thinking about what I will do today. At this moment, I start hearing…someone's knocking on the door.

"Coming! …Please wait for a moment."

I open the door, and I see someone… _familiar_ to me…and his identity, his name, is…

"—Hello there, Albert Frost."

This someone…is a rather tall, quite muscular, and has blue hair with bits of it being gray. His name is…Kuang… He then speaks.

"I heard you got injured yesterday."

He…how the heck does he know about my injuries from yesterday? Did he spy on me?

"Are you okay? Did you get serious injuries?"

Kuang then takes a look at my injuries, and has a rather worried look on his face. It doesn't seem like he's acting.

"Ah… you probably cannot go to the Dungeon like this…"

Then, just as I start to see him as actually someone rather trustable, I see, for a split of a second, a little grin, forming alongside with the smile on his face. …Or so I think…

"Hmmm? Is something the matter?"

"O-Oh, n-no. It's n-nothing."

Then I hear someone calling Kuang.

"What is this?"

"Ahahaha… Seems like I need to take my leave. Well, take care."

Then, he starts walking, but after an instant, he immediately stops, and says something to me, a warning.

"Don't be too reckless at the Dungeon. And also, you need to be careful from other Adventurers, you mustn't trust anybody too easily. …Even if you think for a moment that they are your comrades…you are…most likely…wrong about it, Albert Frost. For they are…just as dangerous as the monsters of the Dungeon are…sometimes…"

I then immediately remember yesterday's incident. Then chills run through my spine. Just…what on earth…was that **thing** …yesterday!?

I then go on a walk. I try and sort things out inside my head.

Is Kuang good? Or is he bad? What is it? Yesterday, he seemed bad. But, when he came to me today, he seemed actually good.

It isn't good. Nothing gets sorted out. Everything's still as disordered as it already was before, if not even more so.

—Then, I remember something Kuang said yesterday, before I entered the Dungeon alongside with Captain Xiang.

[I am related to him in a very special way. You can ask him of the name Kuang, and you will see he knows something.]

He said that I can ask Captain Xiang of the name Kuang, and I will see that Captain Xiang knows something… Well then, I think I will try and check if what Kuang said is true or not.

Then, I start going towards Captain Xiang's home, and I see Captain Xiang, alongside with Goddess Pandora, walking around the town. They look like a couple during a date. Captain Xiang must have a good time, and he'd not want me to ruin it right now.

Well, I'll maybe try later today, or maybe even tomorrow, it doesn't have to be right now…

"—Oh, why, if it isn't Albert-kun! Fancy seeing you here!"

Captain Xiang approaches me with a smile, as he waves towards me, all while saying that sentence. Then, Goddess Pandora does almost the same as Captain Xiang, although somewhat differently.

"Ah, um, how can I put it into words…"

I try to leave, in order to not ruin Captain Xiang's good time. It would be rather rude to do such a thing.

But then, Captain Xiang takes my hand into his arm, as a grin forms on his face, and immediately after, Goddess Pandora takes my hand into her arm, and the two of them look into each other's eyes, and start forcing me to join them, just like that.

"Woah…!"

I try to resist, reluctantly, but unfortunately, my efforts were put to waste and vain, as I couldn't do anything at all and was indeed forced to join them.

We then go to all sorts of places, and after an hour or so, they let go of my hands, and I just go to wherever they go, I just accompany them. I mean, it would be rather rude to just run away now, when they aren't paying attention…

After a few hours, we seat somewhere at the town, on some bench. By then, it's already night. Captain Xiang then speaks to me.

"How are your wounds, Albert-kun?"

"They are better than yesterday. Though, they aren't fully healed yet. But I think that by the day after tomorrow I will be to go with you to the Dungeon, although until then I probably won't…"

Then, Captain Xiang wears a sad expression, and starts being eaten by guilt as he speaks to me.

"It's…my fault…isn't it…?"

Right now, Captain Xiang seems as if he is about to burst out and cry, just like that. But…

"It's not your fault. It's just how things went. It was beyond me or you, was it not, Captain Xiang?"

"Albert-kun…"

Captain Xiang looks at me with surprise as he starts to wear a much more positive expression on his eyes.

I then remember some of Kuang's words.

[Don't be too reckless at the Dungeon. And also, you need to be careful from other Adventurers, you mustn't trust anybody too easily. …Even if you think for a moment that they are your comrades…you are…most likely…wrong about it, Albert Frost. For they are…just as dangerous as the monsters of the Dungeon are…sometimes…]

While Kuang seemed more trustable today, Captain Xiang seems, just as well, much more trustworthy! I cannot allow myself to be so rude towards Captain Xiang just because I am somewhat afraid of him!

It is then that Kuang's words start to echo inside of my head.

[Don't be too reckless at the Dungeon. And also, you need to be careful from other Adventurers, you mustn't trust anybody too easily. …Even if you think for a moment that they are your comrades…you are…most likely…wrong about it, Albert Frost. For they are…just as dangerous as the monsters of the Dungeon are…sometimes…]

Stop it…

Then. It starts to echo in phases…

[Don't be too reckless at the Dungeon.]

Stop…

[And also, you need to be careful from other Adventurers, you mustn't trust anybody too easily.]

…it…

[…Even if you think for a moment that they are your comrades…you are…most likely…wrong about it, Albert Frost.]

…Stop…it…

[For they are…just as dangerous as the monsters of the Dungeon are…sometimes…]

Stop…it…

[Don't be too reckless at the Dungeon.]

Stop it…

[And also, you need to be careful from other Adventurers, you mustn't trust anybody too easily.]

Please…

[…Even if you think for a moment that they are your comrades…you are…most likely…wrong about it, Albert Frost.]

…Please…

[For they are…just as dangerous as the monsters of the Dungeon are…sometimes…]

…Please…stop…it…

—Then, the last two parts start echoing inside my head repeatedly, over and over.

[…Even if you think for a moment that they are your comrades…you are…most likely…wrong about it, Albert Frost.]

…Please…stop it…

[For they are…just as dangerous as the monsters of the Dungeon are…sometimes…]

…Please stop it…

[…Even if you think for a moment that they are your comrades…you are…most likely…wrong about it, Albert Frost.]

That's not…

[For they are…just as dangerous as the monsters of the Dungeon are…sometimes…]

That's not true!

Captain Xiang isn't such a person! Captain Xiang…isn't…such…a person… Captain Xiang is…he isn't such a…person…

"…t-kun…"

Huh?

"…ert-kun…!"

What?

"Albert-kun!"

"Eh?"

It is then that I notice that Captain Xiang has been repeatedly calling me.

"Ah, sorry, Captain Xiang…"

Captain Xiang then speaks with a worried expression worn on his face, as well as a worried voice.

"Ah, no, it's fine, Albert-kun."

"What did you want?"

"Ah, no, it's not anything important. It's just that it seemed that you were lost in thought, so…"

Then, another thing Kuang told me starts to echo inside my head…

[I am related to him in a very special way. You can ask him of the name Kuang, and you will see he knows something.]

That's…

[I am related to him in a very special way.]

So what…?!

[You can ask him of the name Kuang, and you will see he knows something.]

That's…something I already accepted…some part of me has… But, it's only natural.

[I am related to him in a very special way.]

How does he know about Captain Xiang?

[You can ask him of the name Kuang, and you will see he knows something.]

Why is he against Captain Xiang?

[I am related to him in a very special way. You can ask him of the name Kuang, and you will see he knows something.]

This is the only thing that makes things sort out for me. There's a special relation between Kuang and Captain Xiang. I don't know what it is, or how it is, but there's something. But…

"Albert-kun!"

"Eh?"

Captain Xiang then starts to look very worried, about a lot of things…

"There you go again, wandering off in your thoughts. I start to think that you are maybe just tired and want to sleep, or rather, maybe even just fall asleep immediately! Are you okay?"

"Ah, um, I'm really, um, okay, ah, like, um, totally, Captain Xiang!"

Captain Xiang then looks at me with a very suspicious look on his eyes, as if I am lying and he is checking what is true and what is not.

"Oh, really~?"

"Really!"

"Well, since I don't really believe it, I shall accompany you home, my dear subordinate, Albert-kun!"

I look at Captain Xiang with a dumbfound look on my eyes. I then sigh.

"Well, whatever, I don't really care anymore…"

"Well then, let's take you to your home right now, Albert-kun!"

"Fine…"

We then walk towards my home, the three of us. We talk as we walk, and at some point, for some reason, Kuang's words just keep echoing inside my head, and don't stop doing so, for multiple times. Every time it happens, I just wander off inside my thoughts, and Captain Xiang keeps calling me, until I finally hear him, and then he starts saying things like [See, told you, you are tired, Albert-kun!] or [Didn't I tell you, Albert-kun?!], to which I reply [No, you didn't, Captain Xiang.]. And so we walk the way.

After some time, we reach my home, but Goddess Pandora is still behind, trying to catch her breathe. I then speak to Captain Xiang.

"Sorry, Captain Xiang…"

"Sorry? For what?"

"Well, you know, for ruining your date with Goddess Pandora…"

Captain Xiang's face then gets somewhat red. Probably from this thing that is called embarrassment.

"What? Date? Did we look like a couple?"

"Yes. Totally."

"Well, it's not like it offends me or anything… Actually, if anything, it actually compliments me, in my opinion…but…it still is embarrassing, isn't it… Ahahaha…"

[I am related to him in a very special way. You can ask him of the name Kuang, and you will see he knows something.]

Right now… I can… I can ask him about it…

[I am related to him in a very special way.]

No, it can wait!

[You can ask him of the name Kuang, and you will see he knows something.]

But my curiosity is bursting out! I then start speaking. But I'm a little bit nervous about this.

"Ah, Captain Xiang…um…"

Then, Goddess Pandora starts catching up to us.

"Hmmm? What is it, Albert-kun?"

By the time Captain Xiang finishes his sentence, Goddess Pandora is not anywhere too far to hear us. I'd like to keep this thing about Kuang between me and Captain Xiang, if anything.

"Ah, no, it's nothing, Captain Xiang.

Then Captain Xiang looks at me with a weird look. It seems like he realizes that it's not nothing. I was too nervous for it to be nothing.

"Don't tell me it's nothing. Being so nervous, trying to make it secret, it is most likely something important. So I conclude it is not nothing."

Then Goddess Pandora catches up to us and looks at me weirdly. But, it doesn't seem like she heard us. I then try to make it seem as if it was really just nothing, even more.

"It's really…nothing."

Noticing it, and noticing it happens just as Goddess Pandora catches up to us, Captain Xiang notices it is something I wouldn't like Goddess Pandora to hear, Captain Xiang starts treating it as if there was nothing.

"If you say so…"

I then greet them as I go enter my home.

"Well then, good night, Goddess Pandora, Captain Xiang!"

They then both greet me [Good night!].

I then go to make dinner, after which I eat the dinner I made, after which I brush my teeth.

[Good night, Albert Frost.]

For some reason, I am actually not being surprised that he is talking to me using telepathy. Strangely enough, it feels as if I even expected it to happen, as if I hoped it will happen.

"Good night, Kuang."

A few moments of silence pass, and I start to continue brushing my teeth, and Kuang doesn't say anything. I then finish brushing my teeth.

"Why are you so quiet?"

[Because I only wanted to tell you good night.]

What? What is he…

[You…are lonely. Aren't you?]

It then strikes me. Indeed, surely enough, I am lonely.

"I am…lonely…? That's…right…isn't it?"

[That's why, I wanted to keep you company for a while.]

"You're starting to gain some more trust, Kuang. Let me tell you that."

I then start taking a shower, after making a conversation with Kuang, but since I am taking a shower, it's somewhat uncomfortable for me to talk to him currently. So I told him to wait.

Having hot water poured on me, I think about certain things.

That thing that happened yesterday…and what Kuang told me beforehand… What is the connection between the two things? Also, what is the connection between Captain Xiang and Kuang? Furthermore, the most important question is…who should I trust…? Obviously, there're two answers. It's either Captain Xiang or Kuang.

There's no convenient third answer to sort things out. There's no grey zone, either. I have to be clear with my answer about this.

At the very start, Captain Xiang wasn't too trustable, but later on became trustworthy. By that time, I only met, or rather heard or knew, the Kuang who wasn't anywhere close to being trustable or trustworthy, but yesterday he started to gain more and more of my trust and got trustable. I stopped trusting him immediately afterwards, but today I started trusting him again.

And yesterday, what happened…that Captain Xiang…wasn't anyhow trustworthy.

Everything is going around in circles. It isn't getting anywhere. I still don't know what to do. But, I will know when the time will come.

…At least, that's what I want to think.

I then finish showering and get out of the shower. I start wiping myself, and then get changed into my pajamas.

[Well then, continuing from where we left…]

Just like that, Kuang starts engaging in a conversation with me once again.

"Hahaha."

I laugh amidst our conversation. We just talk about random things, just like a normal conversation is.

A normal conversation… I haven't had one at my home for years now, have I…

I start forming a smile and Kuang gains more of my trust.

Currently, things, as they are, they stand in Kuang's favor. Kuang is starting to get trustable and trustworthy, while Captain Xiang got trustworthy, but had lost even that, even though he still is somewhat trustworthy.

I think…my answer is tending towards a certain angle.

No. I thought like that before. No, I was even more decisive. But, my mind changed. So I shouldn't be hasty.

—Like that, I talked a lot with Kuang, until eventually I got tired, and I started sleeping. I thought I knew what was going on, maybe even the least, but that was wrong. I didn't know anything just yet. I was wrapped in it, I got trapped in it. It was fate, it was beyond my control. The gears of fate have started moving already long ago. I just didn't notice it. At the time, I was amidst of something big. But I thought that that was it. I was wrong. I thought and checked and tried to sort things out, but all for waste and vain, as I continually committed wrong deeds, made mistakes, and didn't even notice it the least. At the time…I…didn't know.—

 **Part 2**

It's morning. The alarm clock is ringing. I stop it and then yawn and stretch my arms. My injuries…still haven't healed.

But, by tomorrow, I think they will heal.

Morning routine. I do the same thing every morning. No need to say it all the time. So, today, again, I think of going to Captain Xiang and ask him of the name Kuang.

It's then, when I am just about to go out, that I hear knockings on the door, and so I go to open the door.

"Who is this?"

I ask, and I receive a response which I don't know how to react to.

"It's me, Kuang. Hi there."

I open the door, and as Kuang sees my injuries, he starts to look worried, and takes something out of his pocket.

"Here, take this."

I take it and see this is some sort of a medicine. He is genuinely trying to help me get better quickly.

But, why is he…

"With this, your injuries will heal in a few hours, maybe even only three, no, two hours. But, still, what happened to you at the Dungeon, that you've got such grave injuries?"

What happened…that's…Captain Xiang…went berserk, and…

"It's nothing, really. Nothing happened. I won't say I slipped or something like that. I know that it won't work. But, really, nothing happened, Kuang."

Then Kuang smiles, all so suddenly, out of the blue.

"Oh really? Then that's good, isn't it? I thought you might have been in a pinch, and that's the result, but…if you say that nothing happened, then I guess nothing happened. Isn't it right?"

"Y-Yes…"

Then again, just like yesterday, someone abruptly called Kuang to come, and just like yesterday, Kuang went. Kuang then talks to me without turning his face towards me just yet.

"—Remember what I told you yesterday, Albert Frost?"

What he told me yesterday…? …Then it comes back to me.

[Don't be too reckless at the Dungeon. And also, you need to be careful from other Adventurers, you mustn't trust anybody too easily. …Even if you think for a moment that they are your comrades…you are…most likely…wrong about it, Albert Frost. For they are…just as dangerous as the monsters of the Dungeon are…sometimes…]

"Ah, yes. You said something about being careful. About Adventurers being dangerous as the monsters of the Dungeon are, sometimes. Something along these lines, right?"

Kuang then turns his face towards me and nods.

"Yes. Exactly."

"Well, what about it?"

Kuang then turns back his face and goes towards his friends, and then he answers my question to him.

"Don't forget my words, Albert Frost. Heed them very well."

"Heed them very well"… Even if he says that… Then he is already out of my sight. I close the door for now. I take out the medicine to see what it is.

"Hmm… Let's see…"

So I rub it, huh…

I then rub it on my injuries, and as if it's some magic, my injuries almost fully heal.

Well, I'll now go out and today I'll ask Captain Xiang about Kuang. I'll see for myself if there's any special connection.

I put on shoes and go out, starting to search for Captain Xiang. I wonder where he is.

Well, I guess I might as well just go around the city while doing this. I don't think it will matter either way.

After a few hours, I buy two large burgers and eat them on a bench.

But still, it's somewhat weird to me, how yesterday I encountered with Captain Xiang after a few moments, while today I've been going around for a few hours already, only to find nothing.

I'm halfway through the first burger, and of course, still nothing. Seems like at this rate, I should go on continuing searching for Captain Xiang, if I want to ask him about that matter, but… I'm hungry after all this. After I'll finish this burger, I'll think about it.

Well, I said that, but, I'm already halfway through the second burger and didn't get up to look around. I guess after this burger I'll continue looking for Captain Xiang. It's not like he'll just pop out of nowhere, will he?

I then finish eating the burger, and get up, to start looking around. After a few minutes, I see Captain Xiang, with Goddess Pandora, today, as well. I guess I'll just approach them, and then ask him when Goddess Pandora will not hear our conversation.

I then call them out as I approach them.

"Captain Xiang! Goddess Pandora!"

"Oh, if it isn't Albert-kun! How do you feel?"

"Well, much better than yesterday, that's for sure."

"Well, we will be going around for short while after this, so, Albert-kun, would you like to join us?"

Well, I do have a question I want to ask Captain Xiang, so…

"Well, yeah. Sure, why not."

Then Captain Xiang looks at me with weird eyes. And Goddess Pandora starts to do the same thing right now… What's wrong with them? Or did I do something so weird?

"Y-You…"

Seems like he probably has some misunderstanding…

"What, Captain Xiang?"

"A moment ago…didn't you talk…a bit…informal!?"

That's what you're worried about!?

"I was fool for thinking you would say something serious, even for a moment. Hah…"

"Ah, no, it was just somewhat weird, you know, coming from you…"

Well, I'll admit it was, indeed, weird, coming from me.

"True enough…"

We then laugh at my weirdness. We go around for an hour or so, but it gets already somewhat dark, so we decide to go back home.

But, it seems like Pandora starts running towards their home, meaning I can finally ask Captain Xiang the question I waited to ask him. Now then, I guess I'll call him out.

"Captain Xiang!"

Captain Xiang turns around towards me, while Goddess Pandora continues to run for a while, until seeing that Captain Xiang isn't running after her, and then she starts waiting for him. Perfect. She won't hear from there. I can ask Captain Xiang about it. Captain Xiang goes towards me and asks.

"What is it, Albert-kun?"

"Do you know anything about Kuang?"

"Kuang? How could I not know about Kuang and still be an Adventurer, especially for a year?"

Hmm?

"What do you mean?"

"He's the strongest Adventurer, he's called King of Despair, as in giving despair to any monster he gets close to. He's level 10, if I remember correctly. He is so strong, that he leaves the second strongest Adventurer in dust, because of the huge gap between the two."

Level 10? That's…he must be really strong. What does he want from me, or rather, from Xiang…?

"How huge can the gap be between the two?"

"Well, it's a gap of three levels. The second strongest just became level 7 a week ago or so."

I become shocked. This is… For such a person, who is second to none, why would he try to do something against Xiang? And from what it seems, Xiang doesn't know him personally. But I'll ask anyway.

"Xiang, do you…know Kuang… _personally_?"

"Ah, now. I just know about him. I don't think he even knows I exist."

Captain Xiang then pauses for a moment, and then asks me.

"Why did you ask, by the way?"

Why did I ask…? That's a question I would rather not to answer. I'll just say for no reason.

"Ah, for no reason."

"Hmm…?"

Captain Xiang stares at me for some reason. What is it? Does he doubt me?

"Let me guess; you heard the name, and didn't know about the person, so you came to ask me, huh?"

Well, this can go well for me, I guess.

"A-Ah, y-yeah, of course, even I heard of the name, but I didn't really know who the person is, so I came to ask you."

Well, I guess this clears my doubt about Captain Xiang. And now, it also creates my doubt about this Kuang.

"Well then, Albert-kun, I cannot afford to make Pandora wait too much for me, so I will go home with her now. Good night, and see you tomorrow, Albert-kun. We're going to explore the Dungeon, right?"

"Right! My wounds will completely heal by tomorrow, so I will be happy to explore the Dungeon with you, Captain Xiang!"

"That's good, Albert-kun. Well the, see you tomorrow!"

"Ditto!"

After some time of walking, I reach my home. As always, it's lonely. I enter the house, and make a dinner for myself.

"Before dinner, I think it would be better to rub that medicine. Well then."

I then rub it over my injuries, and as if it was magic, there's almost nothing left of them. After a good sleep, these injuries will become nothing, I guess.

Then, after some time, the dinner is ready, and I eat it, afterwards brushing my teeth and taking a shower.

It was then, that—

[Hi there, Albert Frost.]

"Hi there, liar."

[What? When did I lie to you, Albert Frost?]

"When you didn't?"

[I think that there's a misunderstanding here. Tell me what's wrong.]

"You said that Captain Xiang knows you, didn't you?"

[Yes, I did.]

"You also said that if I ask him of the name Kuang, he will know something, didn't you?"

[Yes, I did.]

"All he knew was that Kuang is the strongest Adventurer, nothing more, and nothing less. Nothing personal at all."

[He must have lied, then.]

"No, he didn't lie. It didn't seem like that, at all."

I pause for a moment, and then continue.

"If anything, I would say that you lied."

[Well then, my bad. Sorry for lying.]

"Yeah, you should be."

[…Is that what you thought I would say?]

What?

[Xiang knows of my, knows about me, knows me, and also personally. Just as well as I know him personally.]

"So why did he know nothing personal about you?"

[He must have forgot.]

"Yeah, yeah. Say whatever. …Liar."

[If you want, I can…]

What?

[…make him remember…]

No, this cannot be.

[…you know…Albert Frost.]

"Well then, Kuang, show me you can."

[Well then, Albert Frost, mark these words of mine.]

I will mark them, only to prove you wrong, Kuang!

[Tomorrow, when you and Xiang will explore the Dungeon, at some point, Xiang will go berserk.]

"So, what?"

[I will give you two options.]

"And what are they?"

[First option: You can try to make Xiang come back to his senses. Though, I wouldn't really recommend it.]

That's what I will do, anyway.

"What's the second option?"

[Second option: You can try to call me, and I will come to help you. I won't only save you from the berserk Xiang, but also prove to you that I didn't lie, that Xiang knows me personally.]

"How can you prove to me that he knows you personally if he doesn't know you personally? Huh?"

[Know what? Before calling me or trying to make Xiang come back to his senses, try to ask him about the name Kuang, once again.]

"How and why will berserk Captain Xiang know you personally, if while being sane he doesn't?"

[Well, you will see.]

"What? That you lied to me, after all?"

[Ufufufu. These are some funny things that you say.]

"Hmph."

[Ah, by the way, I can also offer you a protection from Xiang after that.]

"As if anything like that will happen. Hahaha"

[Laugh over it while you can.]

I make a serious expression.

[Remember, Albert Frost. I accepted your conditions, so you cannot say anything about this afterwards.]

This is the exact problem with Kuang. While I lose my trust towards him, or start to doubt him, he only sees it as a chance to gain only more trust, and lost more doubt.

Since I give him conditions to gain my trust, he can accomplish them, and I have nothing to do but to trust him.

"Hmph. Only if you will prove yourself correct, and prove Captain Xiang wrong, you know, Kuang."

I pause for a moment.

"Don't forget that part."

With that sentence, I go towards my room, to get my sleep.

[By the way, what about the medicine I gave you? Did it work well? How are your wounds? Are they any better?]

—!

"Yeah, they almost completely healed."

[I see. I was worried.]

Tsk. He must be acting. I know. He's acting. He didn't really worry.

"…I see."

I then go to my bed, and start sorting some things in my head, before sleeping. Some things, that I need to sort out.

I already chose to trust Captain Xiang. Even if Captain Xiang didn't help me to heal, he was really worried about me. Even if he didn't seem like that, it was probably because he was hiding it.

This Kuang…he…this morning, he gave me that weird medicine, and he seemed like he was genuinely worried about me. This medicine is partly what made me able to go to the Dungeon tomorrow. If not for that, I would probably need some more time before going to the Dungeon again.

Kuang or Captain Xiang. Who should I choose? I chose Captain Xiang. I then chose Kuang. And then Captain Xiang again.

I don't know who I should choose. But—.

I know, that tomorrow, I shall, most likely, make up my mind, and choose who I really trust, between Kuang or Captain Xiang.

What makes it harder to make decision is that both…isn't an option.

Well, important as it may be, I'll leave tomorrow's things, tomorrow's decisions, tomorrow's worries, and everything tomorrow will bring, to tomorrow's me. I will just sleep now.

I thought enough about it. Tomorrow, the decision will be made—.

—Thinking I already knew what will happen, how things will happen, I just naively slept, leaving everything I had needed to worry about for tomorrow. But, I didn't know of what was to happen. I didn't know what was my fate. I didn't know of the movements that already happened. And most importantly, I didn't know how much of a burden I was, nor did I know how much of a burden I was to become.—

 **Part 3**

It's morning. I hear an alarm clock ringing. That's right. I need to wake up right now. I need to go to explore the Dungeon with Captain Xiang.

Well then, before going to the Dungeon, I need to fill my stomach, because I won't be able to fight on empty stomach.

Afterwards, brushing my teeth. And then, I will go out, towards the Dungeon, and wait for Captain Xiang to arrive.

I then make my breakfast. Afterwards, of course, I eat it. I then obviously brush my teeth. I then go out towards the Dungeon.

I arrive near the Dungeon. Seems like I'm half an hour early or so. Well then, waiting is what I need to do.

After waiting half an hour, I still don't see Captain Xiang. Well, he might be late, or something along those lines. I'll wait.

After waiting for about ten more minutes, I see Captain Xiang, who is at the moment running whilst waving towards me.

"Sorry I'm late, Albert-kun! I just woke up a little bit late, for some reason, and then I had to wake Pandora up, and…"

"It's fine. I understand, Captain Xiang."

"Well then, Albert-kun, shall we explore the Dungeon?!"

"Indeed, let's explore the Dungeon, Captain Xiang!"

We then enter the Dungeon. The First Floor of the Dungeon, easy. We slash through the monsters and kill them with ease.

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

Then, the Second Floor of the Dungeon, still easy. Slashing through the monsters, as well as killing them, is just as easy.

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

And then, the Third Floor of the Dungeon, as well as the Fourth Floor of the Dungeon, easy, as well. Slashing through the monsters easily and killing them just as easily, we go down to a deeper Floor of the Dungeon, the Fifth Floor of the Dungeon.

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

And then, the Fifth Floor of the Dungeon…still easy. Slashing through the monsters, killing them, we go down towards a deeper Floor of the Dungeon, the Sixth Floor of the Dungeon.

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

But then—

The Sixth Floor of the Dungeon. It's getting tough. The monsters are much tougher, stronger, than before.

"Kuh—!"

An attack from a Frog Shooter. Seeing me being hit, Captain Xiang gets worried about me, and asks.

"Albert-kun! Are you alright?!"

"Yeah, of course I am! Captain Xiang!"

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

It was enough to kill a single Frog Shooter.

"Oh, two War Shadows! Captain Xiang, leave that to me, please!"

"Fufufu. Well then, Albert-kun, make sure to defeat them, and to not be defeated, okay?"

"…Roger that!"

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

"Tsk. Even with this much slashes, this War Shadow alone won't die, so to think I have to slash more than this twice…"

"Seems like you are in trouble. May I help?"

"No, please let me do this alone."

I need to get stronger. This Kuang is level 10. He might become too much of a trouble. Neither I nor Captain Xiang will be able to beat him, and we won't be able to defeat him even if we'll team up.

Slash! Slash! Slash!

But if we'll team up…

Slash! Slash! Slash!

…we might just be able to…

Slash! Slash!

…at least scratch him…

Slash! Slash!

…so it has a meaning. We will also be able to run away from him. As we currently are, we aren't even fast enough to run away from him.

"Only a little bit more, Albert-kun!"

That's right! Only a little bit more! Move on, me! Move, my body!

"Ohhh!"

I scream as I slash through the monsters.

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

I start breathing heavily. They also managed to injure me quite a lot. It's a bit hard to move like that. But, there's now only a single War Shadow left, and it's about to die, so I don't need to do too much.

Now, my body, move. Now, move on, me, only a little bit more! That's right! Only a little bit more! Now, my body…move!

"Ohhh!"

As I slash through the War Shadow, I scream, I shout.

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

"Hah… Hah… Hah… Hah… Hah…"

I just stand, near where was the War Shadow just a moment ago, breathe heavily, while bleeding from several injuries.

"Hah… Let's… Hah… Go down to… Hah… …the next Floor… Hah… …Captain Xiang… Hah…"

Breathing heavily, I walk alongside Captain Xiang as he slashes through the monsters, and we go down towards the Seventh Floor of the Dungeon.

Then, I remember what Kuang told me yesterday.

[Tomorrow, when you and Xiang will explore the Dungeon, at some point, Xiang will go berserk.]

That's…that's not right. We are almost at the Seventh Floor of the Dungeon, and yet Captain Xiang didn't show any signs of going berserk.

[I will give you two options.]

I don't need your advice, Kuang. Get out of my head for this moment.

[First option: You can try to make Xiang come back to his senses. Though, I wouldn't really recommend it.]

As if I care about your recommendation, Kuang. Let me think straight for a while now.

[Second option: You can try to call me, and I will come to help you. I won't only save you from the berserk Xiang, but also prove to you that I didn't lie, that Xiang knows me personally.]

As if I would do that. And since Captain Xiang doesn't know you personally, you cannot possibly prove that he does.

[Know what? Before calling me or trying to make Xiang come back to his senses, try to ask him about the name Kuang, once again.]

Like I said, since Captain Xiang doesn't know you personally, you cannot possibly prove that he does!

Wait a moment, what am I getting all worked up over? Just focus on what's right in front of you, Albert Frost!

Before I noticed, we were already at the Seventh Floor of the Dungeon.

"Kuh—!"

I am lying down on the ground, behind Captain Xiang, who tries and defends both of us, fending off Killer Ants and Purple Moths.

He was just hit by them. The Purple Moths are spreading their poison.

"Why can't I get frustrated right now!? Get frustrated, me!"

What? Frustration? Why does Captain Xiang need to get frustrated?

"Ohhh!"

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

Captain Xiang screams, shouts, and slashes through the monsters, but there isn't end to them.

Just like last time, isn't it…?

[Tomorrow, when you and Xiang will explore the Dungeon, at some point, Xiang will go berserk.]

—!

No!

It mustn't!

I must stop him!

Before it gets out of control!

"Woah!"

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

Half of the Killer Ants were killed momentously. This is…

[I will give you two options.]

Just like…

[First option: You can try to make Xiang come back to his senses. Though, I wouldn't really recommend it.]

Last time…

[Second option: You can try to call me, and I will come to help you. I won't only save you from the berserk Xiang, but also prove to you that I didn't lie, that Xiang knows me personally.]

That we explored the Dungeon…

[Know what? Before calling me or trying to make Xiang come back to his senses, try to ask him about the name Kuang, once again.]

At this rate…

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

It'll end up…

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

…just as Kuang foresaw!

[Tomorrow, when you and Xiang will explore the Dungeon, at some point, Xiang will go berserk.]

Tsk!

[I will give you two options.]

No! It's all turning out as Kuang said!

[First option: You can try to make Xiang come back to his senses. Though, I wouldn't really recommend it.]

That's right! That's what I'll do! I'll make Xiang come back to his senses! I already know it can work. I worked last time! I got all nervous for nothing, didn't I? I know I can do it!

"Captain Xiang! Please, come back to your senses! Goddess Pandora must be waiting for your return, too! No, she really is waiting for your return!"

Captain Xiang turns over to me, and…

Slash!

"Kuh—!"

[Second option: You can try to call me, and I will come to help you. I won't only save you from the berserk Xiang, but also prove to you that I didn't lie, that Xiang knows me personally.]

No, no, no. I mustn't. But…

Slash!

"Kuh—!"

Damn it!

[Know what? Before calling me or trying to make Xiang come back to his senses, try to ask him about the name Kuang, once again.]

Well, I might as well prove Kuang wrong.

"Captain Xiang, do you know the man named Kuang, personally?"

"—Kuang, you say?"

—!

Slash!

"Kuh—!"

He came to his senses for a moment, didn't he?

But, thank goodness, it seems like he really doesn't know Kuang personally, so it means that Kuang lied to me, after all!

"—This name, Kuang—it irritates me for some reason. Are you related to him?"

Slash! Slash! Slash!

"KUH—!"

I'm smashed against the wall, and Captain Xiang doesn't seem to recognize me at all. He must be not completely sane, since he still can talk, but can't recognize me at all.

[Tomorrow, when you and Xiang will explore the Dungeon, at some point, Xiang will go berserk.]

In the end, he didn't lie.

Slash!

"Kuh—!"

"—Answer me!"

[I will give you two options.]

I'm sorry, Kuang, for not listening to you.

Slash!

"KUH—!"

"—I told you, answer me!"

[First option: You can try to make Xiang come back to his senses. Though, I wouldn't really recommend it.]

You were worried about me, weren't you, Kuang?

Slash!

"KUH—!"

I spit blood, and Captain Xiang looks at me with cold eyes and speaks.

"You, I told you to talk, to answer me, didn't I!?"

[Second option: You can try to call me, and I will come to help you. I won't only save you from the berserk Xiang, but also prove to you that I didn't lie, that Xiang knows me personally.]

That's right… I can just call Kuang.

"KUANG!"

The moment I called him, he arrived. Captain Xiang, upon seeing him, got angrier and angrier.

"You! You are…! From that time…!"

What?

Before I can even react, Captain Xiang starts slashing against Kuang, who only defends himself and dodges Captain Xiang's slashes.

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

"—Xiang, please, relax. I wouldn't like to kill you in front of your friend, in front of your comrade, in front of your subordinate. So please, just calm down and—"

— _ **SLASH!**_

Kuang was so surprised that he couldn't even react, and got hit, and he spits blood now.

"Well then, Albert Frost, it's your choice."

[That person…Xiang…is a threat, a danger. You must get out of his grip, before it is too late. I will take him on, in the worst-case scenario. If things get to it, I will even _kill_ **him** to _protect_ **you** , **Albert Frost**.]

"—Do you want to live?"

Sorry Captain—no, Xiang, but I want to live, even if it means killing you. You are dangerous. Instead of you, this Kuang here will do what you were supposed to do.

—Then, crying, I scream my answer to Kuang's question.

"Yes, I do want to live!"

Hearing my answer, Kuang smiles and says something.

"Well said, Albert Frost!"

— _ **SLASH!**_

Before I or Kuang noticed, Xiang slashed through Kuang, but thanks to the gap of strength between the two, Kuang only got moderate injuries. Kuang then inhales air into his lungs before announcing.

"Xiang Yang, you will be killed by I, Kuang Yin, here and now!"

Xiang Yang? I never knew Xiang's last name was Yang. Nor did I know that Kuang's last name was Yin. Then, Kuang slashes through Xiang without me being able to see it, given the slashes being too fast for me and my eyes to follow.

— _ **SLASH! SLASH!**_

Spitting blood all over himself and towards the ground, Xiang falls to the ground and dies, or so it seems.

"Now then, Albert Frost, let's hurry and get out of here."

"—What?"

Before I notice, Kuang carries me in his hands and goes out of the Dungeon quickly. Today, there were a lot of surprising things. Nothing can surprise me at this rate.

…Or so I thought.

— _ **SLASH!**_

Kuang's stomach has been pierced by Xiang's sword, which almost pierced even through me. But, hey, doesn't Kuang wear a really expensive armor, and also, what about the gap of strength between them? No! Before all of this, shouldn't Xiang be dead!? What's going on here!?

"As I thought."

Kuang looks somewhat calm, and Xiang looks as if his body moves in a speed impossible for the body to handle, exerting strength more than he has, displaying more durability than possible, and the body cannot keep up with this. But it also seems like Xiang learned momentously where and how he should slash, strike or hit against Kuang.

Then Kuang and Xiang exchange slashes, and this should be a disadvantageous clash for Kuang, but…

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

While Kuang is getting tired and breathes heavily, Xiang looks horrible.

"Albert-kun!"

Xiang, how he looks…it's as if his body is being drained of life. It's as if Xiang is going to die and perish any moment.

"What?"

"—Hold onto me tightly, we're going to run!"

"Okay!"

I then jump towards Kuang and hold onto him as tightly as I possibly can, exerting all the strength left in me.

Kuang then ran in an incredible speed magnificently, and I held onto him tightly as possible and as strong as I could.

We eventually lost Xiang. This was way too sudden. Everything was. In the end, it seems like what I thought that I would not choose…was exactly what I did choose.

But—that doesn't matter anymore…does it?

—Thinking back, I was really stupid. I didn't know anything, and only thought about myself. Everything was crystal clear, and yet I was ignorant to it all, and doubted Xiang, and trusted Kuang. But, it was all fate. It was to happen, and it happened. That's why, right now, I don't mind it too much, or, well, at least not as I did.—

Encounter With The Dead

It's night, a week or so after I ran away with Kuang. I'm not quite sure, for my sense of time has somewhat faded after a day or so. I'm at the basement of Kuang's apartment, alongside with some girl, named Wu. She is pale, her height is so-so, and her hair is white with some black strips. She also seems quite sleepy.

"Huah…"

I yawn as I stretch both of my arms. Then Kuang comes.

"Well then, it's late so let's eat dinner, shall we?"

Indeed, we need to eat dinner, brush teeth, take a shower, and then go to sleep afterwards, since it's already late.

"Well then, shall I make dinner?"

I propose to make dinner, and it seems like both Kuang and Wu agree, so I go upstairs and make dinner.

After half an hour or so, the dinner is ready and we start eating. After a few minutes, we finish eating. Wu and Kuang go to brush teeth and I wash the dishes. Afterwards, I wait for them to get out of the shower, into which Wu goes first. Kuang needs to wait with me until she finishes taking a shower.

He then starts talking to me.

"Hey, Albert Frost, do you regret fleeting from Xiang's party, from the Pandora Familia, and joining me? I mean, you trusted Xiang, right? And you also trusted Pandora, didn't you?"

"No, not really. While I did trust them, I don't regret running away."

Kuang then looks at me in the eyes.

"Don't lie to me."

"Well, maybe a little. But that's all, really."

"Well, why then? Why do you regret it?"

Why indeed?

"I don't know really. I just feel like that."

Wu gets out of the shower, and Kuang gets up and tells me to brush my teeth and take a shower.

"Hey, Kuang, are you trying to not take a shower and stay dirty because you are lazy?"

Kuang then lets out a small laugh, and then replies with a smile and a wink.

"You are taking a shower after me, you hear?"

"Yeah, yeah, say whatever~."

Well then…I should really do this already and go to sleep, since it's quite late already.

I then brush my teeth, and afterwards take a shower. Then I go to see if Wu went to sleep or not, so I go downstairs.

I hear snores. Either she's faking being asleep or she's really tired.

And…she's asleep.

Wait a minute, I forgot to make sure that Kuang is taking a shower!

How careless of me!

Then I go upstairs and search for Kuang, but…

…I don't find him. Well, he's probably outside, then.

I go outside, and search for him, only to see him staring at Xiang coldly, whilst being stared at, hatefully, resentfully, by Xiang.

"What do you want, Xiang?"

"—You should know very well what I want, Kuang. I want you to hand over Albert-kun. I'm not here for any personal business right now."

This is…Xiang is…here, for me?

"And if I told you no?"

— _ **Slash!**_

Xiang slashed quickly with great force, but Kuang deflected it with ease.

Xiang then says his answer to Kuang.

"—This, is what I shall do."

Kuang looks at him and says.

"You know you cannot defeat me. The gap of strength between the two of us is way too huge."

Xiang then replies.

"Weak people have their own way of fighting. If you are above me in any way, I'll just need to make sure you cannot hit me, cannot dodge my attacks, and make sure that my attacks leave damage and make injuries."

Kuang then laughs at it and replies.

"Well then, Xiang, show me this "way of fighting" or whatever you'd like to call it!"

— _ **SLASH!**_

* * *

 **Life 5: Operation: Get Along**

* * *

 **Part 1**

I—Xiang, woke up just now.

"What? Where am I?"

Surrounded by a familiar scenery, I wonder and ask. Wait, what had just happened? I…I can't remember! I was with Albert-kun, and we went to explore the Dungeon.

Then…then…and then…what happened?

I try to remember, but I can't, no matter how hard I try. Then, I see Pandora with teary eyes, crying my name and jumping at me.

"Xiang! Xiang! Xiang! Xiang!"

She just chanted my name nonstop and hugged me as tightly as she could, all whilst crying.

What? Is she surprised to see me? Would that not mean that something has indeed happened?

As I think deeply into matters, my face goes blank a bit, and Pandora gets worried and suddenly stops.

"What's wrong, Xiang?"

"Ah, no, it's nothing."

After a moment of silence, I continue and speak.

"It's just that…it's weird to me. Why would you suddenly come at me with teary eyes, scream my name repeatedly, and hug me so tightly? I just started thinking that…"

A few moments of silence pass, and light breeze comes from the window and blows at me, who is sitting near to the window.

"…maybe something happened?"

Pandora is then hit with surprise and quickly tries to change the subject.

"Well, Xiang, I cooked for once. Get up and eat."

"Pandora."

Simply calling her, Pandora understands my intent.

"Later, Xiang. Now, eat. You've been out for whole two days, you know."

Two days? Did she just say what I think she said?

I blankly sit at the same place for a few moments, failing to understand or comprehend what she just said. What would that mean? What happened? I need to know. Something is…wrong.

I get up, walk towards the dining table, and eat with Pandora. The reason I usually cook is not because Pandora doesn't know how to, or because she isn't as skilled as I am in cooking. No, definitely not. Quite the opposite, I am nowhere as good as she is in cooking. The reason is because she is too lazy to even bother to do so, mostly, and she cannot even wake up all by herself, and thus I do all of this.

And yet, look at this. She cooked something outrageous. That's a feast. Not a breakfast. And when I looked at the clock, it was merely 06:00. What is there not to suspect today?

"Xiang, I already said I will tell you. That's why…for now…eat. I want you to just eat right now, Xiang."

If I were to say another reason for me to suspect, it's this.

Normally, she's just so carefree, and everything she does is for fun, nothing else, like that, always.

Yet, look at her. She has such a worried look. She is caring for me. She is worried about me. What in the world just happened…two days…or possibly even before then…?

But, since this weird Pandora cares for me, I have to care for her, just as well, and listen to her requests, as for right now.

As we eat, Pandora asks me from time to time, how I feel.

"Are you sure it doesn't hurt anywhere? What about headaches? Are you sure you don't have some?"

Her expressions are as if she is about to burst and cry every second. I try to not make her worry more than she already is worried.

"Ah, no, I'm fine. Two days are more than enough of rest."

In such a pace, we eat our breakfast.

"Really thank you, Pandora, for making all of this. Today's breakfast was as delicious as your cooking always were."

While Pandora washes the dishes after the meal, which is also just as weird, I think to myself. What could have happened? I have to remember at least some of it. What happened? First of all, I need to sort everything out.

First things first, I have been out for two days, and woke up today. Maybe it means something happened two days ago.

But, what might it be? The last thing I remember is that I went to explore the Dungeon together with Albert-kun. Then…what happened after that was…it was… I can't remember. I'll need to guess, then.

What could possibly happen? Well, pretty much everything is possible. But, I think that maybe deeper than we actually can, into the Dungeon. No, it was not deeper than we can. It was deeper than Albert-kun could.

It comes back to me now. I'm starting to remember.

After that…protecting Albert-kun became harder and harder by the moment, so I had to use Funzen to be able to protect him.

But then, I went berserk. And I started beating Albert-kun, whilst he tried to make me go back to my senses, and then…

"—Well, Xiang. Want me to tell you?"

By that sentence, my concentration fell apart and what I remembered has remained that. Right now, if Pandora knows anything, it will be helpful.

"Yes. Please."

Pandora then starts telling me a scenery that I still did not remember. It is a scenery that is familiar, yet unfamiliar scenery. A scenery, such that I do know and do not know, simultaneously.

"Two days ago, I waited for you, and only two hours after you should have been already long back, did you come back. It was already night by then."

What?

"And you, who came back home, were all covered with blood, injured all over your body, unbelievable cuts, with glass in your injuries, and despite all of that, you stood straight."

This scenery that she is talking about…I feel like it might help me remember what happened.

"And what happened after that?"

"After that, you just stood in front of the door, weird as it may sound. I had immediately sensed something was off, and asked you about dinner, and you…"

"I…?"

"…you told me "you make it tonight". Your expression was as if you were someone else."

Someone else, huh… I just might had been someone else, indeed. No, I might have been myself. Maybe, right now I am someone else.

Even if to Pandora, two days ago I was a different person, maybe that was the real me, and the me right now is the fake one. I always thought that I had some weird things about me. I thought I tend to forget things about me, about myself. That's why, maybe…two days ago, my real self was present, and not my fake self, thus confusing Pandora.

But, that is not enough. I need to know more.

"And what happened afterwards?"

"Sensing something was wrong, I complied to your request, and made dinner myself that night. And you just sat. From time to time, you would go blank and return to yourself. After you ate dinner, you told me to wait for two days. I didn't understand what you meant, but now I do. After that you just went to sleep, and didn't wake up until today."

Pandora's expression lightened then.

"I see."

So, in other words, there was a gap between the last thing I remember, that is to say, me beating Albert-kun, and what Pandora said, which is me returning home late at night all injured and bleeding heavily.

Something happened between the two events. What was it? It's no good, I can't remember.

Well, I guess I will go to explore the Dungeon. It's about time. Albert-kun might already be there.

Last time it took him two days to heal, so he is probably fine by now. I then go, but a moment before I open the door Pandora stops me.

"Where are you going?"

"To explore the Dungeon. I can't have Albert-kun waiting."

Then Pandora's expression changed, and became serious again.

"—He won't be waiting."

"Huh? What do you mean he won't be waiting? Did something happen?"

"He…he's injured."

Injured? Why? Two days already passed, he is probably healed by now.

"Because I went berserk two days ago?"

"No, that's not…"

"—Then why?"

Pandora changes her expression into an even more serious one.

"Just…don't leave yet."

She then wears a sad expression. What's going on?

"Don't try to do the impossible. Doing the possible alone is recommendable as it is. You don't need to go out of your way and…"

She's crying? Something is really off. What has happened?

"I won't do the impossible. I know I can't. But I'll do what I must. Two days ago, what happened?"

"I already told you."

She's trying to hide something from me?

"I'm not talking about me returning in a bad shape. I'm talking about what happened after I went berserk, two days ago. Now, tell me, Pandora. I need to know. What happened two days ago?"

A moment of silence passes between the two of us, and Pandora decides to tell me what happened.

"Two days ago, you went berserk amidst your exploration alongside Albert Frost and beat him as he tried to bring you back to your senses."

"Yes, I know this already. What happened after that?"

"After a while, Albert Frost gave up on bringing you back to your senses, and picked the second option he was given."

"A second option? What was that exactly?"

"Albert Frost was offered two options by Kuang. The first one was to try to make you come back to your senses. The second was to call Kuang, and he will protect him, even if that means killing you, Xiang."

What? What does Kuang have to do with Albert-kun? Tsk, I can't wrap it around my head. Wait, that's it?

"What happened after it, exactly?"

"After that, he tried to kill you, as you recognized him as an enemy. An old enemy, atop of that. You two fought, and he nearly killed you. However, only a few moments afterwards, as Kuang ran with Albert Frost held in his hands, you caught up to them. Then, you caught him by surprise, and you surprisingly enough had the upper hand."

The upper hand? I? Against Kuang? How was that even possible?

"But, for that to happen, your body had to exceed the limits of its limits, or actually, no, it was even more than that. Because of that, your body couldn't possibly put up with it for too long. After a short skirmish between the two of you, you collapsed. Kuang used that chance to run and hid Albert Frost in his hideout."

I collapsed, huh. Makes sense. Kuang isn't someone who I can suddenly win against. It's not a matter of a sudden power up.

"But, the upper hand wasn't yours just because of that. You also attacked him at his weak points."

His weak points? Does a strong Adventurer such as him even have any?

"And, hours after that, you came back home, like a different person, all covered in blood, whilst breathing very heavily. You already know the rest of the story, don't you?"

That's right. This is enough. I now know the situation. I can see the whole picture, with this.

—Wait a minute, what?

"Did you say that Kuang ran and hid Albert-kun in his hideout?"

"Yes, I did."

—!

What?! So…does this mean that…I won't be going on my adventures with him…? Does this mean…that…he…isn't a part of my party anymore…? Does this mean…that…I need…to find…a new part member…to replace…him!?

—No! I don't want to replace my single friend that I finally found after such a long time! When am I supposed to find a new one? When will a new member join the party!? Wait until then?! Who is in their sane minds going to say this me? I will not wait for a new friend. I will find a new friend with Albert-kun! I won't replace him. I've only met him, but I…I…!

"Don't think of rescuing him."

For the first time in my life, I thought Pandora was wrong, was cold. I've only met her a year ago or so, but I really love her. However, the words she just said were not the right words.

"Oh, but I will."

I said that as I try to keep my calm, and clench my fist quietly. I then open the door and go out.

—Then I feel a hand pulling my shirt. It's a small hand, it's a hand of someone I know. It's the hand of the one I love. This small hand, Pandora reached out her hand out of concern for me. She feared for my safety. I can tell. I'm happy by this happening to me, but now isn't the time.

I go ahead of her, and she starts crying. She calls my name, she tells me to not go, she tells me to stay, she tells me to not make her all alone. The wind then blows and my hair waves as I say from afar, whilst I continue to walk.

"Don't worry, Pandora. I will come back. I am not stupid enough to go for a suicide. I have a plan, Pandora. That's why…"

The wind stops and my hair comes back in place, and I stop.

"…wait for me, Pandora. When I'll come back, I'd like to eat with you."

Pandora calms down a bit, tries to wipe her tears, while she still cannot stop crying, and says.

"Yes, I will wait for you, Xiang. I will cook for you if you'll be too tired, so don't worry."

I then continue to walk, but suddenly stop.

"Wait a minute, Pandora. Where is Kuang's hideout exactly?"

Pandora then immediately calms down and bursts out on a laugh.

"Don't tell me, Xiang… Did you plan on going without even knowing where to go?"

She laughs hard, and I laugh a bit and blush. We smile at each other and she then tells me where it is. It's far. It's way too far. Why is he so far away from here!?

"Well, I guess I'll have to walk for a day or two. Seems like I'll need to go with some money and food prepared ahead of time."

"Don't worry. For a change, I won't be lazing around for about two days or so. I can't at least prepare this much."

"You'd better not be lazing. Well then, tomorrow I will go out and go to rescue Albert-kun from Kuang."

Since my opponent is Kuang, I'd better not waste my time. Also, in preparation for hypothetic future events of the like, I need to start training myself more and more. It's never too late. That's why, I'll start today.

That was how I spent my day. I trained for an hour or so and already got tired. Then, I ate and went over my plans to rescue Albert-kun. I then went to the library to read some books about all sorts of things, ranging from mind games, puzzles, chess, shogi, and whatnot.

It's already night, and we eat dinner, which was made by Pandora. I think about all sorts of things, even whilst eating with Pandora.

I just can't get it out of my head. I need to hurry up and rescue Albert-kun as quickly as possible. But, the more I think about it, the more I think that I might better not going to rescue him, if I can even call it rescuing him.

Albert-kun is hiding with Kuang. He asked Kuang for help against I, who went berserk, only because I cannot control my still immature and weak powers. These powers…they are wasted on me.

Pandora notices how I start to change my expression and gets worried, so she asks me what's wrong.

"Oh, no, it's nothing."

Pandora sees how I'm down and sees through my tough act, then pouts.

"It's just that…I don't know if I should really go to "rescue" Albert-kun, I don't know if he wants me to."

Right. He called for him. What if he doesn't want me to "rescue" him? What if…

"—What makes you think so, Xiang? I may have not wanted you to go and rescue him, fearing for your safety, but your mental safety is also, just as important, you know. Don't be so unconfident. Why would he not want you to save him?"

"You know, he called for him! He ran with him! He is hiding with him, in his hideout, as we are speaking, at this very moment, you know!"

I bite my tongue as I frustrate. I look down and am about to burst and cry, but then Pandora comforts me.

"So what? Even if he doesn't want you to save him, Xiang. So what? What does it mean to you? …It matters not, Xiang."

Then I look up and wear a wry smile on my face.

That's right. What have I been wavering about? It doesn't matter if he may or may not want me to. I said I will rescue him, so I will.

"Thank you, Pandora. You opened my eyes anew."

Then, after dinner ended, I went to sleep. Tomorrow, I will go and rescue Albert-kun. I tried to look cool and said I have plan, but I didn't really have anything in my mind. A way for me to win against Kuang…

—Is there really such a convenient thing?

The difference between our independent strength is tremendous. And if it's about experience, then I am still nowhere near Kuang.

I simply cannot think of a way to win against Kuang. How? What can I do against him? Even with Funzen, the best I can actually get myself to, is a strength of Level 3 Adventurer, and that is probably an exaggeration.

From his experience, he can probably instinctively counter everything I'll try to do against him. He has probably seen a lot of Adventurers like me by now. …Well, maybe not exactly like me. I bet he hasn't seen such a weakling yet.

Then how can I…?

Ah, it's no good. No matter how much I try to think about it, I can't possibly do anything to win against Kuang. The gap between us is too wide.

—I then remember what Pandora told me.

[But, the upper hand wasn't yours just because of that. You also attacked him at his weak points.]

His weak points…weak points…weak… That's right! If I'll attack him at his weak points, he will be at some disadvantage, at least.

The problem is…how can I know his weak points?

That…doesn't seem…like an easy task…does it? Nevertheless, no matter what, I will find his weak points! I will find them, and attack him there, and will have an advantage against him!

This way, I will have a chance to rescue Albert-kun. Slim how they may be, chances are chances.

Small how it may be, advantage is advantage. As is disadvantage.

Tomorrow is the day…that I…will rescue you…Albert-kun.

That's why, Albert-kun, please wait to me patiently. I will make sure I will rescue you from that Kuang.

Even if you called him and asked him to help you, I know you aren't that kind of a man, in reality.

…Or at least, I want to believe so.

—That's why, Albert-kun, even though you don't hear me, let me rescue you, please. Let me do so. Let me have an adventure with you.

 **Part 2**

"Mm…hmm…mmm…"

Today, I woke up earlier than I usually do. …Well, maybe not really all awake, but I have woke up earlier than I usually do.

Today, I will go and rescue Albert-kun from Kuang. Though, I will need to walk for day or two. …Or somewhere along those lines.

But, there still is one problem. That is, how will find Kuang's weak points?

This is problematic. I need to think this through. Will I ask people for the information, and offer them money to make them talk? …No, it won't work. What will the people know? I need to do something else.

Will I spy him? …No, I want to rescue Albert-kun quickly as possible, so I cannot afford to waste this much time. Important as it may be, I cannot waste time spying on him. It will give me information that I need, but the time it will cost me isn't something I can afford.

So, how will I do it?

I try to think about it for a few minutes, and still, I cannot think of anything, at all. It is then, that Pandora enters my room to wake me up. Although, I'm already awake, so she doesn't need to do so.

"Breakfast is ready, Xiang. Come and eat."

Well, I guess it can wait for a little bit. I cannot possibly think on an empty stomach, can I? Well, I mean, I can. But it's inconvenient, isn't it?

"Okay, Pandora. A few moments and I'm there. I'm looking forward to the breakfast you made, Pandora. Since you made it, it must be really good!"

"Whatever, just come here already."

Right, this can wait until after breakfast. It won't hurt to spend some time eating with Pandora.

"Understood, Pandora!"

And, indeed, a few moments have passed, and here I am, eating breakfast with Pandora. It's as delicious as I expected it to be.

"Mm, it's really delicious, Pandora."

I swallow what I had in my mouth, and drink something. I then praise Pandora for her cooking skills [As expected from Pandora!].

"Oh, you're exaggerating, Xiang. I'm not that good in cooking."

Pandora said it with embarrassment. An embarrassed Pandora is really cute, just like Pandora is with any expression.

I then say with a smile.

"Oh, but you know I'm not. You're simply this good in cooking, and you know that, Pandora."

After some time, we finished eating breakfast. Then, Pandora helped me packing things for this little journey, of a day-two or so.

"Well then, Pandora. I'm going."

I said so as I opened the door, all whilst smiling. Pandora responds with a smile and says.

"Be careful, Xiang."

"Will do, Pandora."

Just like that, I go out, and close the door.

Now, a small journey will begin for me. It will take only a day or two.

Well, somewhere along those lines.

I then go. I walk for a long time. After a few hours, I reach a rather cold place. Good thing I came with winter clothes.

Grrr~.

Oh, I'm hungry. That's no surprise, after all this walk. Well, I'm better eating what I packed.

"Oh no. I was so hungry, I ate half of what I had. I will have to eat with moderation from now. This is for a day or so. It's not too much, it's barely enough. But, I cannot go back now. I will go on like this."

I then just continue going on, like that. I walk, for hours. It's cold. I'm freezing here. And I even came with winter clothes. Why is it even so cold here, in the first place?

Ah, that doesn't matter. I'm also beginning to get hungry. But, I still should not eat what I have here. It's supposed to last for much more time. I cannot finish eating all my food right here.

That's why, I'll keep on going like that.

Then, after a few more hours, it's already night. I'm hungry. I will eat now, and then find a place to sleep for the night.

"Oh no. Not again. I ate half of what I have left. Now I only have a quarter of what I had to begin with. It's not good. At this rate, the food won't last too long. And to think I even tried to eat with sparing some of the food for later…. I must have been really hungry. …No. To be honest, I still am really hungry. But, I have no time to complain. I need to find a place to stay for the night."

Then, after some time, I found a place. I don't care about the price. Right now, I need a place to stay for the night. That's all.

Well then… Now that I have found a place, rented a room…I guess I'll sleep now. Tomorrow, I'll continue my little journey.

But, until I'll sleep, I need to think about something. It's really important. I mean, without it, the whole journey is meaningless, as I will surely, without a fail, not manage to rescue Albert-kun from Kuang, without that certain thing. That is…Kuang's weak points.

How can I find them?

Asking the people isn't going to work. They most likely don't know anything. Spying on Kuang will work, but it's too much time. What can I do?

Hmm… Maybe I can… —No, it won't work. Then maybe…no, that won't work, too. Well then, what about… —No, it's not going to work, either. Then that leaves me with… —No, it won't work, just as well. Hmm… …Ah, it's no good!

No matter how hard I think about it, I cannot find a way to find his weak points. And the time isn't on my side, as well. Hmm…

Damn it! I am trying to figure out how to find his weak points for a few minutes, but I'm not progressing at all! At this rate, I'll find nothing, and I won't be able to win against Kuang.

Tsk! I bite my tongue while expressing my frustration.

"Damn it! Why am I so weak?! Why!? Why do I have to rely on such a coward methods to win against him? …No, that is not what I am really angry about, right now. What I'm really angry about, at the moment, it is the fact the I cannot do anything right. Even this."

I clench my fist while frustrating, all whilst still trying to find a way to find out Kuang's weak points.

"Ah, at this rate, I'm not going anywhere! Tsk! Damn it! Why does it have to be me!? Why?! Fuck everything. I cannot possibly do it. I tried to act all cool, and acted tough, but I really can't do anything."

Ah, whatever. It doesn't matter already. I'll just go to sleep. Tomorrow is a new day. With this much food, I might be able to still return home tomorrow. …Yeah, that's what I'll do. I'll just return home. It doesn't matter, after all. Does it? A new friend. I will need to find a new one, all alone. I know it will be hard, but I will have to put up with it. I will maybe miss him a bit, but it's fine. Maybe I won't find a new friend with him. But that's fine. Maybe I won't go to do adventures with him…but that's…fine.

Well, whatever. Right now, I want to sleep. I will leave tomorrow's problems to tomorrow's me. He will deal with them. He knows how to deal with them. He won't leave them. …Right?

"I'm getting crazy, am I not? Ah, I'm better off go sleeping right now. Before I'll become any crazier than I already am."

A way to find Kuang's weak points, huh? How naïve I was for thinking I had a chance, to begin with. …No…actually…I still am….just as naïve as I was…for thinking I still do have a chance…am I not?

 **Part 3**

"Mmm…hmm…mmm…hmm…mmm…"

I yawn as I wake up. Although…I'm not really awake at the moment.

"I'll sleep for a few moments…mmm…mmm…and then…I'll already…hmm…mmm…hmm…mmm…wake up…"

I then roll on the bed as I say.

"Mmm…only a few more minutes…mmm…hmm…and then I'll already…mmm…hmm…mmm…wake up…afterwards."

Then, after a few hours, I wake up.

"—Wait, what? I've totally overslept! Damn it! I have to hurry up! It's already noon and I have just woke up! Fuck!"

Then, I eat breakfast. Well, most people eat lunch now. But for me, it is breakfast at the moment.

After finishing breakfast, I go out of the inn, and start going towards my destination. I just simply walk, and walk, and walk, and walk, and walk. I do that for an hour-two or so, and then I get hungry again. It's still not night, but I am already hungry again. Why is it so?

Well, whatever. I'm hungry, I ate only breakfast, it's still not night, it's only noon right now, so it's okay to eat lunch now, isn't it?

Then—.

"Oh…no. I guess I will get hungry after two hours or so. …If I only eat so much. Damn it, I don't have anything left now."

That's right. I ate all of the quarter of what I had to begin with. Well, I guess all I can do is to simply continue and go on.

…But, it's easier said than done. Well, maybe I'll eat something later.

I continue walk for a few more hours. It's afternoon already by now. I am hungry. Not hungry as much as I can bear with. I have to get something to eat.

I go on and search for something to eat, but…

"What is this money? We don't use it here. Get outta here, boy."

Tsk! You have to be kidding me! Huh!? What is this? You don't use this money, you say!? Surely you don't, whoever you may be. Damn it! At this rate, I'll collapse before reaching my destination! I have to do something about it.

I continue to walk at the same direction while trying to buy some food, but no one accepts this money. I cannot last too long like this. I…I have to do something…about this…

…After a few hours, I try to walk, all tired and worn out. I go to a certain store, and ask them if they use this money, but the same reaction as the rest of them is all I've got.

"Damn it…I don't even have the strength to express my frustration. As if I'll be able to fight like this, not to even mention winning against Kuang."

That's right. I won't be able to do anything like this.

I walk for a few hours like that, and before I noticed, it has already became night. I've lasted this long today, but I don't know about tomorrow. Heck, I don't even know if I'll find a place to sleep for tonight.

I tried a few places, and as expected, they didn't accept my money, and I thus didn't find a place to stay for tonight. Because of this, I have to sleep on the streets, at this cold.

"Damn, it sure is cold out here. Last night I didn't notice, because I slept in an inn, but this time, I sleep here, outside. It's so cold here…!"

Because I was so tired, it didn't take me so long to fall asleep, inconvenient as it may be here.

"Huah…"

I yawn as I wake up, after a few hours of sleep. But, even after sleeping, I still feel fatigued.

Today, too, I need to continue walking towards my destination. I have to rescue Albert-kun, as soon as possible.

I walk for a few hours like that, while trying to buy some food, only to find myself being thrown out, over and over.

"It's already noon, is it not? Yesterday I woke up only at noon. Hehe."

I try to laugh, but I can't. I'm too tired to do even that. I walk for a little bit more, and then, I try to walk, but stay at the same place.

"Eh? What's wrong with me? It's as if my body isn't moving. Haha."

But…it really is _not_ moving. I try non-stop to move, nevertheless, I only find myself in the same place, not moving, over and over again.

"Fuck. Move, my body. I am not to rot in this place! I…I…I still need to become the Strongest Adventurer! I cannot afford myself to die in this place, I have things I need to do! Move, my body…!"

However…my body stays in place. I then feel the fatigue all over myself as I faint due to that.

"…ke?"

What? I hear something. Am I in heaven? Or is this perhaps hell? Whatever it is, I have…died…have I not?

"Are you awake? Oi!"

What is this all about? I cannot get rest, even in the afterlife? Oh, you are kidding me! No fucking way! But thinking I might be in hell…it might make some sense to not let me have a rest. Damn it!

"Can't I sleep for a bit? Sorry, but I'm a newbie in this hell or whatever."

"What? Hell? What are you talking about? Are you crazy? No surprise you collapsed amidst the street like that."

Eh? Collapsed? Amidst the street? Like that? Like what? Wait a minute, I fail to understand this. What?

I then open my eyes, and see a stranger in front of my. Oh, and by the way, it seems like I'm not amidst the street right now. What is all of this about?

"Eh? Excuse me, sir, who are you exactly?"

"Ah, I am the one who picked you up some time after you fainted on the street, mister… umm…"

Ah, that's right, we don't know each other's name, obviously. We're, indeed, strangers, so it would be actually surprising if we knew each other.

"Oh, my name is Xiang. Please call me Xiang. Plain "Xiang"."

"Okay, Xiang. I am Adolf Friedrich. …By the way, Xiang. Why did you collapse in the middle of the street, exactly…?"

I laugh as I hear that question. Indeed, it's weird. It's a given he would ask this question.

"Ah, right, right. I was going somewhere, and I didn't eat for a whole day or so, and thus I fainted from fatigue."

"Why didn't you eat? It looks like you have money on you."

Eh? Say again, please.

"What do you mean, exactly, Friedrich? I don't have money on me. All the places I went to said they don't use this money."

Hearing me, Friedrich laughed. Did I say something weird, by any chance?

"Oh, these old folks. They must have become old, have they not?"

Eh? What is he talking about?

"We accept this money here. There must have been some misunderstanding that made things this way."

A misunderstanding? You are trying to tell me I fainted amidst the street, all because of a misunderstanding?!

Like that, after an hour or so, he gave me some food, and we finished talking, and I left and continued walking towards my destination. Which, by the way, seems like it was the opposite direction all along.

As I walk the across the street and frustrate, I scream.

"Fuck this shit! Damn it!"

…Well, but…I guess it's okay. To a certain degree.

And like that, I continued my short journey, which got somewhat extended in the end. I wasted three whole days, but I'll still save you, Albert-kun.

 **Part 4**

 **After Two Days**

I am now near home, and wonder what I should do. Should I come back empty-handed to get myself prepared for the continuation? Or should I just continue onwards and come back with Albert-kun after everything is done?

While I ponder this and think heavily too much to notice, Pandora comes out and sees me, all alone.

"Umm…the thing is, Pandora…I got the location wrong. Seems like I went to the exact opposite direction. Hehe, hehehe…hehe…he?"

Pandora doesn't laugh and look quite angry. This is a rare sight. But I have to say, Pandora is so cute, even when she is angry. I smile and Pandora's anger calms down.

"Well, whatever. Now, come. You will go out tomorrow. It seems like you have been through a lot, so get some rest before continuing your rescue plan or whatever it may be."

Well, whatever. For now, I should just learn from this failure.

Like that, I came back home, empty handed. Since it was already noon, Pandora then made dinner, again, to my surprise, and of course, it was as good as I remember it was, if not better. After we ate lunch together, Pandora washed the dishes, again, to my surprise.

Afterwards, I trained for two hours or so, and got tired. Then, I tried to improve myself mentally. That is to say, I read books. All sorts of them, atop of that. Meaning, ranging from chess, mind puzzles, shogi, and what not, to some weird things, as well. Oh, I guess I already mentioned what books I would read after getting tired from training, did I not? Whatever.

Then, it was already night, so Pandora made dinner. After which, of course, we ate dinner. And the rest is pretty obvious, I think.

Tomorrow, I'll continue my little journey. That's right. So please, I ask you to wait for me, Albert-kun, if you may.

 **Part 5**

 **After Three Days**

I am right now near Kuang. I've already found a way to win against Kuang, and it was, surprisingly enough, to die beforehand. That's why, I tried to kill myself. Though, I will admit I tried to make it unpainful as possible.

"What do you want, Xiang?"

"—You should know very well what I want, Kuang. I want you to hand over Albert-kun. I'm not here for any personal business right now."

This is…Xiang is…here, for me?

"And if I told you no?"

— _ **Slash!**_

I slashed quickly with great force, but Kuang deflected it with ease.

"—This, is what I shall do."

Kuang looks at me and says.

"You know you cannot defeat me. The gap of strength between the two of us is way too huge."

Oh, is that so, Kuang? I think otherwise, though.

"Weak people have their own way of fighting. If you are above me in any way, I'll just need to make sure you cannot hit me, cannot dodge my attacks, and make sure that my attacks leave damage and make injuries."

Kuang then laughs at it and replies.

"Well then, Xiang, show me this "way of fighting" or whatever you'd like to call it!"

— _ **SLASH!**_

I slashed against him with great force, again. But, this time, I targeted one of his weak spots.

Nevertheless, he managed to somewhat deflect the damage, and thus didn't receive too any fatal damage.

"Oh ho? Was that right now merely sheer luck, Xiang? Or was that on purpose, perhaps…Xiang Yang…?"

I make a grin and reply.

"Now, was it? Maybe it was, and maybe it wasn't…Kuang Yin."

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

I attack Kuang at four different weak spots of him, and unfortunately enough for him, he couldn't really defend all four perfectly. Nevertheless, frustrating as it may be, for that to happen, I had to compromise for speed instead of strength, thus making it weak.

"What's wrong, Kuang? Aren't you the Strongest Adventurer? Here, take this, this, that, and that. And also this! And what about that?"

Like that, I attack Kuang at his weak spots non-stop, trying to overwhelm

him with speed instead of strength. However, seems like I might be at my peak in a little bit. I have to settle this quickly.

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

I slash non-stop, and get tired more and more, but Kuang gets somewhat tired, as well. This is good. If I will be able to keep this up…!

—Slash!

Damn, I didn't pay attention! I can't let him hit me, even once. Since it has come to this…

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

I try to overwhelm Kuang more and more with greater speed, but the faster I attack, the lesser power each attack has.

I breathe quite heavily as we stare at each other, waiting for the opponent to attack and counter-attack it.

If that's the case…try to counter-attack this!

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

I somehow managed to maintain speed and strength at the same time. Now, this must have dealt some damage!

"—That was close. Fortunately, I managed to deflect four of these. If I had deflected less than that, it would have become fatal, surely."

Damn it! Now he has the upper hand.

Well, he had the upper hand from the very start. That's why, it means nothing!

"Seems like you really like my weak spots, don't you? Well, but, rather than weak spots, these are more of blind spots."

I knew it! He already knows what I'm doing. My plan was uncovered. But, that doesn't mean I should retreat!

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

Still, no fatal damage. Damn it!

"You know, you might be targeting my blind spots, but…if you target only them, so much, then…they won't be so much of blind spots, for I will know to protect them more than anything."

That's right. Well then, Kuang, do you think this is all I have had planned?

"So what do you try to tell me? Do you think I'm so much of a beginner? I sure am being looked down upon, am I not?"

"Hmm?"

Kuang doesn't understand what I mean, and thinks as he watches my movements. Nevertheless…it's just like he says. The solution is rather simple, honestly. I just have to attack him somewhere he can protect, as well as his blind spots. Like that, he won't manage to deflect all of my attacks. But the question is…how?

—Slash!

I manage to dodge Kuang's attack, and make a distance between the two of us. I have to think this through. I've been through quite a lot during this journey, if I can even call this a journey. …I've got it. I need to be even faster than I already am. For that, there is only one way right now. That's right…my answer is…Funzen.

That's right. I just need to frustrate, and then Funzen will activate. With Funzen activated, I will be able to be stronger, I will be able to be faster, I will be able to endure more, and basically, my stats will be higher, to put it simply. So, the solution is simply that. I will frustrate, and due to that, activate Funzen. This way, I will be able to attack even faster.

—Then, Kuang comes at me with great force, and slashes through me, but I don't dodge or deflect or anything, but just stand there, still.

—Slash!

Kuang gets surprised at the sight he sees. I just take his sword, and stick it in furthermore inside me. Damn, it hurts. It sure hurts. However, this much is nothing, if I want to win against Kuang Yin, the Strongest Adventurer, whilst being such a weakling!

"You…are you crazy?"

I then kick Kuang, who still holds the sword and tries to get it out of me. I take the sword and throw it behind me.

"Fuck! It hurts! So much, I felt like I could die any second."

That's right. Now, remember, Xiang. Remember things, frustrating things, like how weak you are. That's right. I am weak. So weak, I had been stuck on the First Floor of the Dungeon, for a whole year, and every time during that year, that I tried to go and explore the Dungeon, I didn't manage to do anything, even to the Goblins and the Kobolds.

—!

That's right. I feel Funzen in work. Right. Remember frustrating things. I know something frustrating, really frustrating.

—!

It is really close to me.

—!

It is…

—!

…this man…in front of me. This man, Kuang. He is making me frustrate all over. I can feel the power flowing through me, but this much still isn't anywhere enough. I need more. More power. Much more than this. I can't do anything with only this much. I need more. More.

This Kuang…!

—!

Well then, I guess this is enough.

"KUANG!"

—Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

As fast as I could, as powerful as I could, I slashed through Kuang five times. This isn't anywhere near enough, though.

Kuang looks at me as he bleeds and breathes heavily. Even he would feel this impact.

"Albert Frost. What are you doing? Hurry up and give me my sword. Don't just stand there, and do it already, will you!?"

I then turn around, and see Albert-kun. I smile at him as I walk towards him, and then speak.

"Albert-kun, are you okay? Did Kuang do anything to you?"

Like that, I try to reassure Albert-kun, only to do the exact opposite. Seeing me all covered in blood, Albert-kun runs away from me, while holding Kuang's sword. And the one he runs to is…Kuang.

"Albert-kun…"

— _ **SLASH!**_

"Kuh—!"

I certainly feel that impact. Weakened as he may be, Kuang still is, indeed, the Strongest Adventurer.

—But…!

—Slash!

I use all of my strength that is left in me, and slash through Kuang. Since this was done so quickly, and was so unexpected, even Kuang couldn't do anything about it, and received the impact as is.

"You…! How are you still…!? Kuh—!"

Kuang immediately spits blood and falls. Albert-kun tries to run, however, I run after him, to make sure everything is clear between us. I catch him before he can run farther, and start talking to him.

"Albert-kun!"

As soon as I call him, Albert-kun tries to run away from me.

"Albert-kun! I know I've done horrible things to you. I know, even if it was unconsciously, it still isn't forgivable. I know all of this! I know currently you are afraid of me. I know, it won't be easy to change. I know! But I trust you, Albert-kun!"

Albert-kun, however, still tries to run away from me. I hold him even more tightly than before.

"Albert-kun, when you left, I was somewhat sad, you know? Thinking I'll need to find a new friend, a new Adventurer to explore the Dungeon with, I was saddened. When I thought I won't find the new friend with you, I was sad, you know? Also, Albert-kun, I thought we might be needing to find a Supporter, you know? …When I thought I'll rescue you, at first, I was not sure whether I have the right to do so or not. I thought what to do for a long time, and I reached a conclusion. Your will doesn't matter. I will save you, whether you want it or not."

Albert-kun then calms down a bit.

"That's…why do you think someone will come with you right after you tell him his will doesn't matter? No one will be stupid enough to do so, you know, Captain Xiang?"

Albert-kun starts to cry.

"That's right. Sorry. But I sure hope you are stupid enough to still follow me, even after all of this, Albert-kun."

Albert-kun then loosens, and I stop holding him. He makes a grin and then says.

"Since when did I follow you, exactly, Captain Xiang?"

"Huh? Ever since you joined the Pandora Familia, of course! And also, by the way, if really didn't follow me, and still don't, then stop being so stiff, Albert-kun. Will you?"

"What are you talking about, _Captain_ Xiang?"

"I don't really know myself, now that I think about it, Albert. From now, as two mates of the same team, we are being casual, Albert. I will call you Albert, plain "Albert". That's why, you will call me Xiang, plain "Xiang", okay? I hope you understand, Albert."

Albert then laughs and replies.

"If you insist so much, Xiang."

"That's right, Albert. I insist. I also insist that you will come back with me, so you come back with me. That's how things will go. Okay?"

Albert laughs again then, and smiles as he says.

"Understood, Xiang."

Then, a young girl is in our sight. She is pale, black-haired, and has pink eyes. Albert and I are surprised. Since when was she here?

"It truly is unfortunate, isn't it…Kuang?"

Kuang gets up, and breathes heavily, all whilst bleeding. He then says.

"Indeed. And unexpected, as well…Jian."

What is going on?

—Then, both Kuang and the mysterious girl Jian speak.

["Don't worry, Yang. We have lost this time, but next time, we won't. We will show you just how terrifying we can really be."]

—!

Before I notice, both Kuang and Jian disappear from our sight. Seems like Albert is just as surprised as I am.

But, now that Kuang is gone, it must mean that I have succeeded in rescuing Albert.

I then smile as I look at Albert in his eyes and proudly say.

"Operation: Get Along — has ended in a great success!"

Hearing about this absurd "operation", Albert can't help himself but laugh, and that's what he does. …And so do I. We then laugh it all off, together, after everything ended in a good way.

…But, there are a few mysteries left unexplained. Up until a moment ago, I bore an unexplained resentment towards Kuang. I think I might have just forgot something important, and I don't know how many times it is by now…that I have felt like I forgot something really important. However, if I forgot it…it must mean it's not important.

Oh, I almost forgot another really important thing.

"Well then, Albert, shall we go back? I had been through a lot in order to rescue you. In these two days or so we will walk until coming back to town, I shall make sure to tell you everything I had been through. And believe it or not, I have been through some horrible experiences. Some are even more horrible than you can think. Well then, less talk, more work. …Or in this case, less talk, more walk."

Then, just like that, we go towards the town. I have been through a lot just for one friend. Something must be wrong with me. …But…I do not really know why…I feel…good with myself…I guess. …I also feel…somewhat…relieved.

 **After Two Days**

Near my home, Albert and I stand. We knock on the door, and Pandora opens the door. It's already night.

"Pandora, I have now returned with my friend, Albert. I have to say, I've not expected Operation: Get Along to go so well, even myself. …By the way, what kind of a feast do you think on preparing tonight, Pandora?"

Pandora then looks at me with an angry look.

"I expect you to make dinner tonight, Xiang."

While she is still cute, even when she is angry, it still is somewhat… I don't want to make dinner. I've been through so much, and now I have to go through this final ordeal of making dinner? Now not only do I sound really weird, but I don't feel like making dinner at all.

"Pandora, Xiang was through a lot. I think it might be fine to let him not to make dinner for tonight. What do you think?"

Albert, nice follow!

"Well, I guess he was through a lot. …So I will make dinner. …Even though I want to laze around. Come inside already. It will take some time, you know."

I smile and say to Albert.

"You heard her."

"Just as you did."

We then come inside, and wait a bit until dinner is ready. And…I have to say, Pandora's cooking always take me by surprise. It's so delicious, I simply cannot stop myself from eating more and more.

"Umm…! It's so good, isn't it, Albert?"

"Hmmm, indeed, it is very well done, Pandora."

The heck is that supposed to mean?

"Albert, didn't we agree on you to stop being so stiff, and thus you are more open towards us?"

"Oh, but I am open towards you two. I said my honest opinion."

"Well, whatever."

Nevertheless, the mysteries have been left unexplained, just like that. Well, I mean, if they had been explained, they wouldn't be mysteries, but, you know what I mean. Kuang is one thing, but Jian is another. And so is the so-called Wu that Albert told me about during our way back here.

Although, right now, that doesn't really matter. What matters right now is the fact that I managed to rescue Albert. And not only did I manage to rescue him from Kuang, but I also managed to get him to be more open towards Pandora and I, which is also a great accomplishment on itself. Well, right now, what matters the most is what is right in front of my eyes right now, at this very moment. That is to say, Pandora and Albert. What is important the most at the moment, is to not make them worry. Even though, most likely, Pandora still will, and maybe Albert, just as well. However, I just need to not make them worry. It should be really simple.

"Ah, by the way, Albert, when do you think will be a good time to explore the Dungeon, after a while that we didn't?"

Albert thinks for a few seconds, and then makes up his mind and says.

"Well, what about tomorrow?"

I get really surprised as I hear that. I mean, it's really good that he is really devoted to being an Adventurer, and that he is really determined and all, but…how do I say that…I kind of don't want tomorrow. I am still tired from all this journey, or rather, all this Operation: Get Along.

"Ahh… I don't really know… I'm quite tired myself."

I try to laugh it off, and then I see Albert is quite down by that.

"Ahh… Okay, I see. Then, how about the day after tomorrow? And if that's not good, as well, then what about the day after that? Or maybe, even next week? I mean, you have been through quite a lot, so it is only natural that you are so tired."

Oh, well. I guess I will just let things go how he wants them to. Tomorrow it is, then. Well then, I need to tell him that.

"Okay, I got it. Tomorrow it is, then? Well, it's settled. Tomorrow we are to go to explore the Dungeon, Albert. Be prepared to it."

Albert gets into a happier mood and smiles to me as he says.

"I will make sure to be prepared, Xiang!"

…And like that, everything ended well. And everything still is well. I still cannot forget of the things that still aren't explained, but it doesn't matter now. Now, what matters is that tomorrow, Albert and I will explore the Dungeon, so I need to be prepared for it. I might be tired, but I still need to be ready for it. Just as Albert needs to be ready. Although…he seemed to be prepared already a few moments ago.

—Like that, one incident ended. While I was thinking naively that things were good, I didn't know of what was to happen, just the very day that I'd looked forward to, "tomorrow". I noticed movements of the gears of fate, but I didn't notice its scale, I didn't notice how soon things will escalate. I thought things will be quiet for a while…but…soon after…I was proved wrong… But until that moment that I was proved wrong, I have had thought…that I was right. I naively thought so.—

* * *

 **New Life: That's Why, I'll Protect You, My Friend**

* * *

 **Part 1**

Slash!

"I have improved a lot lately, have I not?"

In the Dungeon, Albert and I explore it, and are currently on the Sixth Floor of the Dungeon.

"Yeah, you sure have, Albert. I already told you that, haven't I?"

Slash!

Albert sees how I kill monsters somewhat more efficiently and sighs. Oi, don't give up because of that. I was stuck and didn't get anywhere further than the First Floor of the Dungeon for a whole year, you know. You are an Adventurer for about two weeks and you've already managed to explore the Seventh Floor of the Dungeon, as well as successfully defeating, or if you will, killing, monsters from there, too. Why are you looking at me like this? _I_ should be the one looking at _you_ like that! Damn it. Well, but I guess it doesn't really matter, does it?

"Xiang, behind you!"

"Even I know at least this much, Albert! I don't really like you underestimating me, you know!"

Slash!

"Even though I wasn't underestimating you…"

I sigh as we finish killing the monsters nearby. Well, I guess this is enough for the Sixth Floor of the Dungeon.

"Hey, Albert, let's go down further, to the Seventh Floor of the Dungeon, and then go back after killing some monsters there."

"Hmm… okay."

Half an hour or so later, we are kind of surrounded by monsters as we are amidst of exploring the Dungeon, its Seventh Floor, specifically, currently, and we don't really have anywhere to run.

"Well then, Albert, don't die on me, 'kay?"

"The same goes to you, too, Xiang!"

We both make a grin each on his face, and charge at the monsters. We kill half of them, but…

"Oi, are you okay, Albert?!"

…Albert seems to be out of breath. This is bad. Extremely bad. I guess I have a vague idea of what to do. However…

"No, it's nothing, Xiang. I'm completely fine. Let's continue!"

…seems like Albert is trying to make us continue, as if he wasn't out of breath, maybe because he doesn't want to be a burden. Maybe, just maybe, but maybe he's still…thinking about…that time…

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

We slash through the monsters and kill them, but Albert gets fatigued with time… I have to put an end to this, and soon.

—!

"Albert! —Behind you!"

Behind Albert was and Orc that came chasing some other Adventurers. I guess that the Adventurers it chased had managed to escape, but what are we going to do?

"Wha—?!"

Before Albert notices anything, the Orc comes at him so fast, so quickly, he cannot react in time.

—I guess I'll just have to…

 **A Few Hours Ago**

It's been a day since I came together with Albert after rescuing him from Kuang. Albert wanted to go with me to explore the Dungeon today, which was as soon as possible, you could say.

"Well then, Pandora. I'm going out."

"Okay, Xiang. Please be careful."

Sometime later, I am standing in front of the Dungeon, waiting for Albert to come. Well, I have come early, so I don't expect him to be here as soon as possible, or even soon at all.

Then, after a couple dozens of minutes, I see Albert in sight. Although, he still didn't really spot me just yet. I then call him out, and he notices me at that very moment, starts running lightly towards me whilst waving at me, and I wave at him back.

"Sorry I'm late…"

"Uh, no, you're not late. I'm just early. In fact, you are also early yourself, it's just that I am too early."

I let out a small laugh, and then speak.

"Well then, shall we go into the Dungeon, Albert?"

Albert lets out a relatively small laugh and agrees, the latter being kind of obvious. We then start to explore the Dungeon.

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

We slash through enemies—monsters of the First Floor of the Dungeon, with ease. Then, as we advance, the same happens at the Second, Third, Fourth, and Fifth Floors of the Dungeon. As we go up the Sixth Floor of the Dungeon, things are a little bit different.

How so? Well, while Goblins, Kobolds and Dungeon Lizards are relatively easily slain by us, the monsters on the Sixth Floor of the Dungeon are on a different level. The Frog Shooters are quite hard to cut for beginners, and the War Shadows are hard to kill for any Adventurer who is Level 1. That's why it is different, long story short.

"Albert, you are getting a bit better."

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

"Of course I do! I also need to catch up to you, Xiang. That's another reason I try hard to get better and better quickly."

"Please don't. I am the Captain, so I have to maintain superiority, but it is already hard to do so as is."

Slash! Slash! Slash!

I slash through a War Shadow and have a short skirmish with it, afterwards killing it, and Albert then continues.

"What are you talking about? You are amazing, Xiang."

"Stop it, you're making me feel embarrassed."

We slash through monsters like that, and…you basically know the rest of the story, don't you? Well then, so, back to where we were before this flashback started…

—!

"Albert! —Behind you!"

Behind Albert was and Orc that came chasing some other Adventurers. I guess that the Adventurers it chased had managed to escape, but what are we going to do?

"Wha—?!"

Before Albert notices anything, the Orc comes at him so fast, so quickly, he cannot react in time.

—I guess I'll just have to… Tsk!

 _ **SLASH!**_

"Run, Albert! I'll try my best to deal with this Orc here. That's why, in the meantime, run! Hurry!"

Even if I say that…I can barely do anything about this Orc. It is almost about to kill me. But that doesn't seem to be much of a problem. Not after what happened with Kuang, at least. I'll fill in with the details on a later day. More importantly, if I will be killed, Albert will be left defenseless, and thus will be killed as well.

I seem to have some revival Skill or whatever it might be, but Albert doesn't have anything like that. Or at least, the chances of it being and I not knowing of it are…virtually zero.

"I don't want to run!"

Please run, Albert. I can no longer keep up with this Orc. At your level, you'll be killed practically instantly.

— _ **SLASH!**_

"Damn it, I cannot keep this up. Listen, Albert…"

I push him quickly and return to fighting the Orc, before the Orc will try to target Albert.

"…your will doesn't matter. That's not the problem here. I said so, and that's why you will do that, Albert. I am the Captain of the Pandora Familia, so I have the right to order you, my subordinate."

"So what are you telling me to do? To leave you here, alone, to die?! You want me to just simply run away from here like a coward?! Huh?!"

I act as if I am angry, so Albert will take my words a little bit more seriously than he does at the moment.

"Didn't you hear me, Albert!? I told you what to do, so all that's left for you to do is just to obey and do what I told you!"

Slash!

"Or what is it? Can't you even do such a simple task!? When I am telling you to do something, you are to do it. You hear me, Albert!?"

I try to hold off the Orc. I am almost about to fail. At this rate…this isn't good! I'll have to defeat this Orc here and now. Even if I can't.

I've learned a few paradoxes this past few days, so don't worry, I deal quite well with contradictions.

"Okay, I get it."

Albert runs away whilst being saddened by my faked anger. Well, I guess I need to ease his heart, as well.

"Don't worry, Albert. I don't mean to die here. I will come back with you in a few moments!"

"Got it!"

Albert cried a bit as he said it. I'm sorry, but I don't really know about me not planning to die here.

But, if I want to come out of here alive, without dying, which obviously I do, I guess I'll need to use Funzen.

Slash! Slash! Slash!

I have a little exchange of slashes with the Orc as I try to remember something frustrating. Try. Try harder. Not enough. More, I need to try better than this. This isn't anywhere nearly enough.

—!

I then notice something. Another Orc. That's not good. He might go after Albert! I'll need to hold off both of them.

— _ **SLASH!**_

I am weak. I am an Adventurer for a whole year, but that entire year, I was stuck on the First Floor of the Dungeon, and didn't make any advancements until a month ago or so.

—! I can feel the power flowing inside me.

My first comrade, fellow Adventurer, who is my subordinate, is practically as strong as I am, despite the difference of our experience. It's frustrating me, to be completely honest.

—!

— _ **SLASH!**_

Since Albert was still somewhat weak, but had ambitions, I tried to help him, but ended up hurting him. That's the exact reason he ran away with Kuang, who still has this weird mystery surrounding him. I am really frustrated to not know what is going on.

—!

I then notice the second Orc running towards the direction Albert went. It's not good. No. This way, I will do all of this in vain. It's bad. Much so. I am not in position to do anything. That being said, I have to do something.

I guess I'll have to try my best to deal as quickly as possible with this Orc in front of me, and then I'll go towards the other Orc and defend Albert.

— _ **SLASH!**_

This Orc is of no threat at this moment. Now, I have to hurry towards Albert before things will get out of hand.

—Good, I can see Albert. He's in sight! But…behind him, is the Orc, of which Albert is running from.

I am almost too late. I cannot afford things to go this way. I…I have to do something about this!

"Albert! Continue to run like this! I will help you shortly!"

Hearing my voice, Albert is delighted, as if he thought I was dead. He then replies to me.

"Oh, thanks."

But why did you have to stop running…!

—!

Before Albert notices anything at all, the Orc is about to kill him. With that said, since Albert doesn't manage to notice anything this fast, he cannot do anything about it. Conclusion: I have to do something about this.

But, they are still so far away. Meaning I can't just protect him with my sword, since I won't make it in time.

Well, I guess I'll have to…just…take it. —Head on.

— _ **SWOOSH!**_

"Kuh—! It hurts so much! I didn't expect it to hurt this much!"

I spit blood, and Albert just stands there, with a blank expression on his face, as if he is about to burst in a cry.

"You…Xiang, you…"

Albert bursts out in a cry, just like that. That aside, this sure hurts.

I feel this urge to cover the wound, or press on it, but…eh?

"Xiang, your hand…is down there."

I look down at the ground, and see my hand, which was taken off by this Orc, and not to mention, this is the hand I use my sword with.

"What is going on? My hand just…"

It's hard for me to accept this reality, but while I try to deny this reality, the Orc is about to hit me again, this time surely enough killing me.

But, what if he is targeting Albert, and not me?

Immediately, I pick up my hand from the ground with my mouth, and with my other hand, I take Albert's hand and run away with him. As fast as I possibly can.

Afterwards, we managed to run away from that Orc, and we are on the First Floor of the Dungeon.

Albert is so shocked that he cannot move, and I am quite nullified. Then, a Goblin comes at us. Damn it, what can I do with just one hand?

Ah, it doesn't matter. I still can hold the sword with a different hand. It's not as if I was that skilled in it, so using a different hand to hold it won't do any difference. Will it?

I try to slash through the Goblin, but I miss. I try again and fail, again and fail, again and fail, over and over again.

"Tsk!"

Swoosh!

Even if it's a Goblin, after using Funzen, I am fatigued and can practically do nothing. However, a Goblin is still Goblin. This much can't do anything to me at this level.

Swoosh! Swoosh!

Seems like before I noticed, a Kobold joined the party. Damn it, even with armor, I can still feel some of it.

Albert sees this, and…well…

Slash!

He immediately slashes through the two of them, and kills them. He looks at me with a saddened look.

"Don't, Albert. Please don't. It's not your fault. I did it, so I am responsible for it. More importantly, fetch me my hand, if you may. After that, let's get the hell out of here. Okay?"

Albert silently agrees with a nod.

After bringing my hand to me, he and I go out of the Dungeon. We go to the Guild, but I am too ashamed to show myself there. I don't know what to do from now on.

To be completely honest, not only do I not remember the very reason I have become an Adventurer, but I also don't know what will become of my career as an Adventurer, now that I only have one hand.

"Sorry for making you wait, Xiang."

Albert comes out of the Guild like that, with Valis in his hands, and gives my half of what is there.

We then each go his way, and part each other until the next time we will go to the Dungeon.

"See you tomorrow, Xiang."

"Eh?"

Albert then just goes at his direction.

"Hey, Albert! What do you mean by "tomorrow" or "see you"? Surely you don't mean that we will explore the Dungeon tomorrow, do you, Albert?"

Albert lets out a small laugh.

"Of course we won't go to explore the Dungeon tomorrow. But I'll have to know when you will be able to continue, so I will come to visit you every day until you are over it. Once you are, we will go to explore the Dungeon, okay, Xiang?"

Even if he smiles at me, it doesn't make my hand go back to its place. But, him visiting me might make my state of mind worse. Seeing how he can still explore the Dungeon freely, and I cannot because of my hand being taken down to protect him…such a thing will…not be good for my mental state. I can know this much for certain.

"Okay then, Albert. See you tomorrow."

"See you."

* * *

 **Simply So Pathetic**

* * *

A moment ago, I have started to go towards my home, and it's raining here, outside, on the streets. It's already night, by the way.

I walk around the town towards my home while holding my hand and my sword, and the townspeople look at me with weird look in their eyes. Well, it's no surprise. I sure am looking weird.

Before reaching home, I stop for a bit, for some reason. I can see my reflection on the water. It's just as pathetic as me.

I let out a small laugh, and continue to walk towards my home. I guess I'll most likely have to have Pandora to make dinner.

—At the time, I thought that things couldn't get worse than they were. I was wrong, nevertheless. Things would just get worse and worse. When falling from the mountain you've climbed, it's easier to simply fall and fall non-stop than it is to try to maintain position or to try and climb it back. I think I might have been in a similar situation at the time. I thought I saw through it all, I thought I have grasped the movements of the gears of fate, but all I knew was only the start of it. Things only escalated afterwards. I should have known that is how things would turn out, from personal experience, just as well.—

* * *

 **Afterword**

* * *

Hello there, it's me, the author of this DanMachi fanfiction, the name of which is DanMachi: Pandora's Box. My name is Simon Rothman, but it doesn't really matter how you call me.

Well then, first things first, I'd like to apologize for my horrible mistake in this story. So, yeah, Pandora in mythology isn't any goddess. I somewhat forgot it when I prepared the story and when I started to actually write it, and when I noticed it, it was pretty much too late to change it.

So, yeah. Sorry for it. But, this is a fanfiction, so actual myth doesn't matter so much. Or at least, that's how I'd like you guys to think of this horrible mistake of mine.

Well, I think I will need to also give my other fanfiction, which is a fanfic of High School DxD, named High School DxD: Revival. I've written five Volumes of it by now, and the sixth one is being written.

For those who are thinking of reading that fanfic, too, let me warn you first, the first two Volumes aren't really good, to say the least. The third Volume gets better but still isn't good, and it starts to get better from Volume four onwards. But that's it for the talk about my other fanfiction.

Now, I will publish this fanfic in and DanMachi Fanfiction Wikia. I strongly recommend for those who read this on , to come over to DanMachi Fanfiction Wikia and read it there, because there will be PDFs. Okay then, now to the actual story, or rather, this specific Volume, I'll try to explain why some parts were kind of weird.

So, it seems like I am influenced/inspired by other anime quite easily, as you may have seen at some parts of this Volume. When Xiang felt strong but empty on the inside, it was influenced by One Punch Man, because I watched it at that time. When Xiang and Pandora pulled a prank on Albert, it was influenced by Gintama, because I binged it for twenty days or so at the time. But these two are about all influences I remember.

For those who were annoyed by how Xiang is so weak, or by how he just got depressed by the fact instead of something else, sorry. I couldn't think of another way to introduce his Skill, Funzen, or how to explain his self-underestimation tendencies.

So, I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope to see you again at Volume 2 of this fanfiction, here in the Afterward. I am looking forward for building critics and opinions about it.

See you in Volume 2.


End file.
